The Love We Share
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: The Gods of dragons and humans turn Hiccup in to a female after a big storm that Hiccup and Toothless got caught in. They also gave Hiccup the power to talk to and understand Toothless. Hiccup is left confused, but Toothless stands with him, their bond reaches levels no one else could, and makes it stronger than ever after they get through everything.{Toothless&Hiccup}
1. Chapter 1

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **I Dreamed Of You.**

 **/Hiccup's Point of View/**

 _ **8 Night Furies flew through the air over head of the Viking village known as Berk. One Night Fury had dark blue eyes with black orbs, it was a female. I am that Night Fury, I looked down passing over the village with a smile. And the memories flooded my mind. '300 years of Vikings against Dragons, killing them to survive and then the unexpected happened. I, Hiccup Haddock III shot down a Night Fury, the most feared dragon in our village. More over, I befriended that dragon. I gave him a new tail so he could fly but, he could only fly with help from me controlling his tail. I was the first Viking to ride a dragon, first Viking to refuse to kill a dragon, and I was the first Viking to bring Vikings and dragons to peace with one another. And I was the one who eventually separated Vikings and Dragons. But my bond with Toothless, my Night Fury, my best friend. I never thought our bond could be as strong as it was. We trusted one another, we protected one another, and nothing could separate us. My dragon wasn't just my best friend. He was more than that. Toothless and I went through a lot together, before acceptance and after such. Toothless and I weren't just dragon and rider, we weren't just best friends. We were also lovers. Now I know what you're thinking, a human and a dragons being in love not only sounds crazy but sick too. But you don't know the whole story, so let me start from the beginning of how Toothless and I met.'**_

 **/Hiccup's Memories of the Past/**

 _It all started during a usual early morning dragon raid before the sun had even rose. There were Deadly Nadder's, Hideous Zippleback's, Gronckle's, and Monstrous Nightmare's. The usual species of dragons that raided their village for food. I was awakened by the shouting of the people of Berk about a dragon attack, this was typical. We'd been at war for years after all and our stubbornness issues kept us from just up and leaving. I moseyed outside to the forge where Gobber was working on repairing weapons. I've been his apprentice since I was little, learning weapons and more. He and I had been arguing about me one day getting out there to fight with everyone else, because killing a dragon was everything on Berk in these times. The other kids got to at least be out and putting out fires, he was stuck inside being scolded for being a toothpick and everything he couldn't do. Then it happened, an explosion of blue hit the catapult. The famous Night Fury had arrived, this dragon in all it's time we had seen it, never stole food, has never been seen, and when it struck with a blast, never missed its target._

 _I vowed to be the first to take down a Night Fury, so when it attacked and Gobber left me unsupervised, I took my chance. I rushed out to the cliff and searched the night sky, when the Night Fury dove in to fire, I shot a bola at it and it went down. No one saw it of course. I was scolded by my father in front of the village, then told to go home. I hated that he saw me as such a disappointment. By now the sun had risen, I snuck out the back and went in search of the Night Fury that went down of Raven Point. After hours of searching, I was about to give up when I stumbled across a disarray of broken trees. I followed the trail and there he was. The Night Fury. I thought he was dead, then he growled and moved a bit. I raised my dagger to kill him but as our eyes met, I found myself unable too. He looked as scared as I did so I let him go, then he pinned me down. I was terrified and felt like he was going to kill me. The dragon snarled and I closed my eyes, instead of death I got an ear shattering roar, and the dragon left. I watched it fly off, I panted a bit getting ready to leave and I just passed out until dark._

 _The next few days were dragon training, my father finally agreed to let me train to be a Viking dragon killer, which I didn't want anymore. My father was away drying to find the dragon's nest to end the raids. While in training, my curiosity peeked when Gobber made mention that a dragon would always go for the kill after an encounter with a Gronckle. Because when the Night Fury had the chance, he left me alive. I decided to go back to Raven Point and investigate, I reached the cove and decided this was stupid. I was about to leave when I saw a few black scales on the rocks, I picked one up to check it out and was shocked to see a blur of black fly past me. It was the Night Fury, trapped in the cove because he was missing a tail fin. He couldn't fly away. I drew him, and later that night read in the book of dragons about Night Furies. A Night Fury was the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Even the book of dragons stated to never engage this dragon, your only chance was to hide and pray it didn't find you. But this wasn't the case, this dragon let me go._

 _Still curious I continued to go to the cove after training the next day. I had noticed he couldn't eat and was weak, this time I brought a fish with me and a shield just incase. My only means of protection got stuck so I was left defenseless and still took a chance by entering the cove with the fish. I found the dragon behind me, he climbed down and sniffed the air as he got curious too. He moved close when I offered the fish, then backed up realizing I had a weapon, my dagger. I tossed it in the lake behind me, the dragon instantly calmed down and moved close to the fish. I noticed he had no teeth, then as he grabbed the fish I realized he had retractable teeth. This is what started our bond. I spend the next days learning about him and the tricks about all dragons. They were afraid of eels and loved a certain grass I called Dragon Nip. They also loved to be scratched under the neck. One thing I took a chance on was making the Night Fury a tail so he could fly again, he was my friend and I trusted him so why not. This is how I came to be the first to ride a dragon, because without me the tail couldn't operate properly._

 _In all my goodness with dragon's, I was selected to be the one to kill a dragon in front of the village. This was apparently a perk of being the best in dragon training class. My father found out how well I was doing and things proceeded to get worse. I named the dragon Toothless because unless he was mad, he had no teeth. I decided that Toothless and I were going to take a vacation because I didn't want to kill the dragon for my test the next day. Little did I know, my crush Astrid had followed me and discovered my secret. With help from Toothless we got her to understand what I had learned, that dragons weren't bad and we could live in peace. She even kissed me that night after we discovered the dragons nest was in fact a nest of dragons being controlled by a huge female dragon who ordered them to raid and bring food. Astrid described it to be like a beehive, the lesser dragons are workers and she was the queen and had to follow her orders._

 _I pleaded Astrid not to inform my father, and she agreed after I explained that they'd kill Toothless, she saw how much it meant to me. The next day in the kill ring, I was to face a Monstrous Nightmare. I had told Astrid I was going to put an end to all this dragon killing, I had to try right. When the gates locked and the dragon was released I stood firm. I dropped my shield and dagger, then removed my helmet and told the dragon that I wasn't one of them, referring to the vikings now. I tossed my helmet and everything fell silent. My father was infuriated, he angered the dragon and it began to attack. Little did I know that Toothless had heard me yell out and broke out of the cove to come save me even though he knew it could mean his life. Toothless broke through the kill rings metal cage with a blast and fought off the Monstrous Nightmare. Then the vikings realized he was Night Fury and charged in to get him. I tried to get Toothless to leave but it didn't work. My father locked up Toothless and pulled me aside to scold me._

 _He disowned me that day, after he found out that I was defending Toothless and had been bonding with him, also that only a dragon could find the dragons nest. He left me there on the floor and told everyone to get ready. They took Toothless with them. I felt helpless until Astrid got me to understand what I needed to do, I was going to save my best friend. She rounded up the other vikings from our class and met me in the kill ring. I showed them how to earn a dragon's trust, then we all mounted and rode to the location of the nest where my father so carelessly had pissed off the dragon queen of the nest. I went in to save Toothless while my new friends tried to distract queen. He was chained and I couldn't break them, we nearly drowned after the queen sunk the ship Toothless was tied too._

 _I was pulled from the water, as I recovered I saw my father. He dove in and set Toothless free! Toothless urged me to get on so we could fight. My father told me I didn't have to and apologized, saying he was proud to call me his son. Toothless and I battled the Green Death, that's what we called her at least. From earlier knowledge I learned that dragons used a gas to make their fire shots, so Toothless and I waited until the right moment to blast the queen when she was preparing her gas to fire. The explosion destroyed the tail I made Toothless and we went down into the explosion of the queen. I was told that Toothless wrapped me in his wings and saved my life, and in this I lost my foot. Toothless had bitten it off to pull me in to his wings. After all this, my father allowed dragons on Berk to live with us. Gobber had made Toothless a new tail and me a metal leg that latched with Toothless's tail mechanism. Since then over the last few years, our bond has only grown stronger. When Toothless and I fly, we are one. We work together, we trust one another, and nothing can separate us. That's why I will always have Toothless's back, and he will always have mine. Because we are friends._

 **/Hiccup's Point of View/**

 _ **'Well that is how it began, vikings and dragons living in peace. Over the years, I never would of imagined how strong the bond Toothless and I actually have is. I never would of imagined that I'd fall in love with my best friend, my dragon. So now you know about how we met, let me tell you how well in love and survived everything we went through. And we're still living happily ever after with our family.'**_

 **/Regular Point of View- Hiccup's Memories(Told Third Person)/**

It was an ordinary night. The skies were clear and full of stars, the air was cool as always on Berk. Hiccup laid in his bed with open eyes, and staring up through the sky window in his father's home. His green eyes moved over to the slab of rock that Toothless slept on, he was sound asleep and that was good. Hiccup looked back up to see the first lights of morning, Toothless would be up soon for the morning flight. Hiccup was a little uncomfortable at the moment, curse puberty when he was waking up every morning with a stiff member. Normally after he went to the bathroom he was fine, but this was different. He'd had a strange dream about himself and his dragon in a more than friendly encounter. Honestly when Hiccup had first woken up from it, he'd wanted to throw up. How could he be having dreams like that about his dragon!? In the dream as Hiccup recalled, it was him and Toothless in the cove practicing a new move. They'd been relaxing on the grass in the sunshine when it just changed to Toothless being a little to friendly while standing over him, it was like he was kissing Hiccup and Hiccup was confused bu enjoying it. Hiccup was getting sick just thinking about it now, he put a hand to his mouth and tried to force it back, he made a few heaving sounds before it stopped. He breathed heavily, as Toothless was now awake.

The dragon walked over and crooned while pressing his cheek to Hiccup's softly. As if to ask if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm alright bud. Ready to fly?" Hiccup asked smiling at Toothless, the dragon responded by licking his face excitedly. "Alright, ssh...don't wanna wake up dad." Hiccup chuckled quietly, he saddled up Toothless and climbed on the dragons back. He opened Toothless's tail and they were off through the sky window in the bedroom. While flying, Hiccup couldn't shake the dream from his head, why was this even a thing? It kind of worried Hiccup. Toothless could sense something wasn't right and set down on a close cliff, looking back at Hiccup with concern in his eyes. "I'm okay Toothless...Just didn't sleep well last night is all." Hiccup smiled rubbing the dragons head gently earning a light bellow from the dragon. Hiccup was just glad his morning wood had faded down, wouldn't that of been awkward.

"So bud, what should we do today? Explore?" Hiccup asked now. The dragon cooed happily and Hiccup laughed. "Well alright then, lets check out Dragon Island." Hiccup instructed, Toothless leapt off the cliff and took towards the island with his rider on his back. While flying a storm was coming through, a bad one that Toothless and Hiccup couldn't avoid. "Hang on bud, gonna be rough through here!..." Hiccup said as he held on and tried maneuvered Toothless away from the lightening. One struck in front of them and Toothless reared forcing Hiccup off of him, "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called out as he went towards the water. Toothless dove down and caught him in his wings as they splashed in the water. Hiccup went unconscious but thankfully the water wasn't deep and Toothless was able to drag him to shore. He pulled him in to a safe cave and rounded up some wood from the last time the riders and their dragons and spent on the island and got a fire going to keep Hiccup warm and ride out the storm. Toothless purred and cooed to wake up Hiccup but nothing. He was breathing and that was enough for Toothless for now.

In Hiccup's unconscious state he was surrounded by spirits of Gods and Dragons. He saw no faces, just an endless fog, he could barely make out what they were saying. He heard what appeared to be distant voices saying strange things, he was still out of it so it was a little hard to make out. Finally he heard a sigh and a very audible, "We have no choice but to do this. I hope you know what this will do to the boy and the dragon...But I can understand why it must be done. We will grant the request but with our own provisions. We are Gods yes, but we can not affect free will. It must be the boys decision when he comes to realize what has happened." After that Hiccup blacked out having no idea what was going on but he had a feeling it was going to be huge. When he finally woke up something was immediately different, coming to sight was a startled Toothless staring at him. "H–hey bud...glad to see you're alright..." Hiccup said in hoarse tone. His friend looked worried and maybe even scared. "Toothless? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he sat up now. He rubbed his eyes some to see things more clearly.

"Hic–Hiccup?...Have you...seen yourself yet?" Asked Toothless now. Hiccup froze in shock, was he still knocked out or did Toothless...just talk to him and he understood it? Hiccup shook his head a bit only to notice there was long flowing auburn hair whipping him in the face. His green eyes widened looking at it, he had long hair?! Hiccup began to panic now as he stumbled and raced outside to the edge of the beach to stare in to the calm water. Hiccup nearly screamed seeing himself or better said, herself. He was she?! Hiccup looked at Toothless who was now beside her and then back to the water. Two supple breasts on the once flat chest. Rounder butt, long hair, softer eyes.

"Oh my...God..Wait a second..." She looked off in to the distance now. "Toothless...can you...understand me?" She asked, her voice was filled with worry and concern, confusion mostly.

"I've...always understood you Hiccup. What is...going on? Why are you a female?...!" Toothless asked her.

"I don't know...Oh my God I can understand you! What is going on!? Why am I female! What that hell..." Toothless couldn't take the yelling on his ears, he pinned Hiccup down and gave a growl.

"Hiccup! Calm. Down." Toothless ordered. Hiccup stared in to her friends eyes and took a breath to calm down.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry bud...I'm just...I don't even know right now..." Hiccup replied, Toothless got off and Hiccup curled herself in to a ball, rocking back and forth now. Why did this happen? Did it have something to do with the dream she had? Hiccup wanted answers and she didn't even know where to start. "Oh God how am I going to face the village, Astrid, my father? Oh God they are probably looking for us...! We need to get back Toothless..." Hiccup said as she got to her feet now and climbed on Toothless's back. She still was missing her foot so not all had changed just her gender. "Alright bud, nice and easy..." She said, she didn't want anymore surprises. Toothless took to the skies and flew back to Berk, Hiccup was terrified of what was going to happen. Landing close to home, Toothless and Hiccup rushed inside to avoid being seen.

"DAD!" She called out. No answer, great. "Bud, can you go find him?...I'm..not ready for the public eye yet...bring him here please?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless gave a low growl and headed out. Hiccup paced back and forth for what seemed like ever. Toothless was in the village, letting out screech's to locate Stoick. Finally, he sniffed him out and rushed.

"Hey there Toothless! Where's Hiccup, I've been worried." Stoick greeted the dragon with a few pats on the nose. Toothless tried to tell him but it only came off as growls. Stoick tilted his head now, "Is something wrong?!" Stoick asked now, Toothless gave a nod. "Where is he boy?" Stoick asked, Toothless motioned to the house. Stoick climbed on Toothless and opened his tail as Toothless took him to the house. Stoick dismounted and rushed in to find a young female there, dressed in Hiccup's clothing. "What is...going on?..." Stoick asked very confused now.

"That's what I'd like to know dad..." She said miserably. Stoick's eyes widened.

"Hiccup?...Is that...you son?" Stoick asked moving close to get a better look. Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Well, daughter now...I guess...I don't know okay! Me and Toothless took a flight to dragon island, got caught in a storm, I passed out and woke up like this. I was knocked out all day...And another thing, I can suddenly understand Toothless..." Hiccup said quickly to explain it all at once.

"I think we need to seek Gothi's council on this one...And lets...try to not attract a lot of attention. I'll get Gothi down here to us...Stay inside and...talk to Toothless for now." Stoick said as he left quickly and shut the door.

"He took that well..." Hiccup sighed sadly now. Toothless came over and nuzzled her cheek.

"He is just as confused as you are, Hiccup. We'll figure this out...Gothi will know..." Toothless said back trying to comfort his friend.

"Thanks Toothless...I don't know how I'd get through this without you..." Hiccup said to him softly hugging back. It didn't take long for Stoick to return with Gothi and Gobber since he translated Gothi's messages. Hiccup stood up, trying to hide her face from them.

"No remarks Gobber...We just want answers...Elder Gothi, can you tell us what has happened to Hiccup?" Stoick asked concerned now. Gothi looked over Hiccup, walking around him. She tossed down some sand and began to write ruins which Gobber began to translate.

"She wants to know what happened from start to finish..." Gobber said looking at Hiccup now.

"Okay. Toothless and I went flying yesterday, we went to Dragon Island and got caught in a bad storm. Toothless got spooked when lightning bolted in front of us, I fell off. He caught me and I guess I got knocked out. In my unconscious state I heard distant voices talking, the last thing I heard was a voice say, 'We have no choice but to do this. I hope you know what this will do to the boy and the dragon...But I can understand why it must be done. We will grant the request but with our own provisions. We are Gods yes, but we can not affect free will. It must be the boys decision when he comes to realize what has happened.'. After that it went black again, and I woke up to see Toothless, we were in a cake just off the beach. Small fire going and then I heard Toothless ask me if I had seen myself yet. I thought I was crazy...but...then he talked again and I understood. I saw the long hair, race to the beach and saw my reflection. Toothless calmed me down and we came back here...That is everything..." Hiccup explained, becoming visibly upset now, even tears were forming. Toothless nudged her some for comfort. Gothi gave it some thought now as she reached for her staff.

Gobber began to read what she was writing again. "She asked if anything else happened before the flight? Any dreams?" Gobber asked her. Hiccup shook his head no as Gothi continued to think and then she looked at him seriously, before writing again in the sand. Gobber read it all and looked shocked, it was unlike him. "Gothi said judging by your sudden transformation and what you said you heard, and the fact you can now talk and understand Toothless...That the Gods of both vikings and dragons have done this. The reason she isn't sure of but it involves you and Toothless directly, and you will only change back if you make the right choice." Gobber revealed.

Hiccup became angry with frustration. "What's that supposed to mean?! I'm stuck as a female until I make the right choice?! What the hell is the choice then! Its cool they gave me the ability to understand Toothless and all but...but...what does it have to do with me being a girl suddenly!" Hiccup flared angrily. Toothless whimpered at his rider's anger and tried to calm her. "I'm sorry bud...I'm not mad at you..." She said in a calmer tone. She closed her eyes and then said, "Can I talk to Gothi...alone please?" She asked.

Stoick, Gobber, and Toothless looked at one another and then left the home. Gobber then popped in again, "Wait who will translate for you?" He asked.

"I'll worry about that...I've been studying the old ruins in Borg's papers...Now out!" She ordered him. Gobber left quickly. Gothi looked at Hiccup, "Okay look...something else did happen before the flight but I couldn't say it in front of my dad, especially Toothless..." Hiccup admitted looking down. She felt Gothi lift her chin with her staff and smiled calmly, Hiccup knew she wanted her to keep talking. "Okay...Before Toothless even woke up...I'd been up for an hour, because of a dream I had involving Toothless and I..." Hiccup began sighing. "I–it was a dream where we were in the cove...and...he was...kissing me...Like him a dragon, and me still me as male. Him over me, kissing me...It forced me awake and when I did...I was...well you know...up..." Hiccup said with a blush, her hands referring to where her male part used to be. Gothi nodded thinking more now as she began to write in the sand, Hiccup watched closely.

As Gothi's writing came to a halt, Hiccup sighed. Still not answer on why. "So it was just a normal reaction for me to get hard while having a sexual dream about my dragon...?" Hiccup asked quietly. Gothi nodded. "And still no clue on why I'm suddenly a female...?" Hiccup asked again, another nod. "Thanks I guess...I'll figure it out..." She said. She began to write once more. "I'll...transform again? In to what!" Hiccup asked, Gothi shrugged. Hiccup couldn't take it, she rushed out crying past her father, Gobber, and Toothless. They moved towards the home as Gothi was erasing what she'd written in the sand, she wouldn't rat out Hiccup, she was dealing with enough already.

Hiccup ran as fast as she could past everyone, Toothless growled and chased her. It went until she reached the cove and tripped falling down. Holding her knees against her, she cried hard as Toothless cooed beside her, worried for his friend who turned female. "Why...why did this happen...?" She sobbed.

"I don't know Hiccup...But it doesn't change anything, we're still best friends and I'm not going to go anywhere. You're still my rider." Toothless said nuzzling her cheek, sitting in front of her now. Hiccup looked to Toothless and hugged him crying still.

"Thanks bud...I just wish I understood...Gothi said I'd...transform again...but she said it would happen when I came to a realization about you and me..." Hiccup sniffled some.

Toothless tilted his head some looking at her, "Hiccup...now that you understand me...can I ask you something?" Toothless asked.

"S–sure I guess?" Hiccup replied.

"What was with you yesterday? I heard you wake up scared and sweating, I wasn't asleep and I sensed you were tense...And then you nearly threw up. Are you getting sick?" Toothless asked, Hiccup was instantly ashamed so Toothless did see all that. She couldn't tell him...it would be to awkward. It would ruin their friendship if she revealed she had such a dream about him.

"I–it's nothing Toothless...Just had a bad dream and couldn't sleep. Maybe I am getting sick..." Hiccup said slowly turning from him. Toothless moved to face her again.

"I'm a dragon, I can sense when you're not telling the truth...Come on Hiccup, I won't think less of you...After all we've been though I'd figured you'd trust me by now..." Toothless said, a little hurt now. Hiccup bit her lip some.

"Toothless...I do trust you with my life but...what happened...I just don't want you to be afraid of me..." Hiccup said in a soft tone.

"I'm a Night Fury...and you weren't afraid of me. That should tell you something." Toothless replied with a snort. Hiccup didn't understand why she felt this way, she had a particular urge and fought it back. Then she had flashes of her dream before all this happened, this time she saw herself as a female and them in the cove kissing. Hiccup felt sick again but she knew it was wrong to keep this from his friend.

"Okay I'll tell you...The reason I woke up the way I did yesterday is because..." She paused looking down and away. "Because I had a dream...about us." She stated.

"Am I that bad to dream about?" Toothless asked a little surprised.

"It wasn't...a dream like that Toothless...It was us...doing something...else." Hiccup said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hiccup. Tell me." Toothless stated firmly now.

"We were kissing! Okay...!" Hiccup yelled finally, some birds took off in a pack from the trees as silence fell over the cove with Toothless just staring at Hiccup now after what she had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **I Accept It.**

The tension could of been cut with a knife between the female Hiccup and Toothless after what Hiccup admitted her dream was about. Toothless just stared at her, nothing was said. Being a female, the emotions she was dealing with were much different she was more emotional than before. This actually...hurt her feelings to see Toothless not responding. All of this was weird and she didn't blame Toothless if he never wanted to talk to her again. Hiccup sat another few minutes before she got up sighing sadly. "I–I'm...s-sorry...I'll just...go..." Hiccup tried not to cry. Hiccup began to move towards the exit of the cove. Toothless however realize he went back on what he had promised her, not to think less of her. Toothless bolted after Hiccup and stood on two legs to stop her.

"Wait...don't leave, Hiccup. I'm sorry. I drew a blank, I didn't know what to say...I'm...shocked you'd have such a dream about us like that but...it doesn't mean I hate you or anything...I'm...actually a little flattered." Toothless replied looking down some as he moved back to being on all fours. Hiccup wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"Yo–you mean it?" Hiccup sniffled some, all these feminine emotions were to much. She had so many questions and wants right now. Being a female was...making her attracted to Toothless. Or was it that she already was when she'd been a male only 24 hours ago and had gotten turned on from the kissing dream? Hiccup didn't know anymore but right now, she didn't care. Hiccup just looked at him still.

"Yeah, I do. So...relax okay. Come tell me more about it...?" Toothless asked her. Hiccup was a little surprised by the offer but she smiled some and nodded as they moved back to the water and sat on the edge. Hiccup took off her boot and rolled up her pants to her knees and dipped her feet in the water. "So...we just kissed once? And that has you so worked up?" Toothless asked now after a few minutes of silence.

"Well...sort'a. It's...weird to explain so...just...I don't know. I was a male 24 hours ago having a dream about kissing my dragon, my best friend...and I woke in a weird position. I had no idea you were awake...then we went flying, the storm, all this!? Its just so much to process..." Hiccup was becoming flustered again. Toothless gave her a serious look that read 'Really?' Toothless didn't know how to calm her down other than to lick her cheek.

"Hey...Relax...I know everything is kind of weird right now. It is for me too...but come on...we'll figure it out like always. Nothing has changed other than you're a girl now..." Toothless told her. "You're still you." Toothless said in a more gentle tone laying beside her.

Hiccup was shocked by the lick but looked in to the water at herself. "Am I still me...? I'm...emotional all the time and everything...scares me, Toothless." Hiccup replied slowly.

"You're still Hiccup. Still a dragon trainer, dragon rider, hero of Berk...and most of all you're still my best friend and I'll never leave your side. So come on...tell me why you suddenly doubt everything you've fought for?" Toothless asked again.

Hiccup found a smile creeping to her lips now after Toothless said what he had. "Alright, you win...The dream started normal. Us flying through the sky, then we both got hungry and went to the cove to get some fish and relax a bit since the day was I guess really nice. We cooked, we ate and just laid around. I had my eyes closed and then I felt a shadow over me, it was you..." She paused as Toothless listened intently still, "I asked you what was up and you didn't do anything except lower yourself more and start licking me. I figured you were playing around...until I tried to get away and you pinned me, there was...lust in your eyes. Something I've never seen before and then you...kissed me. Not anything little either...like a full blown kiss. At first I was shocked and didn't know what to do but then...I...closed my eyes and started to kiss you back, I woke up just as you had tried to get my shirt off..." Hiccup continued now, her eyes falling back to the water. "I woke up so quickly and had to slap myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming still. I saw you on your bed...thought you were sleeping...then I was uncomfortable and looked down...I was..well when I had it...I was...I got...excited...like aroused..." Hiccup trailed off, it was making her sick again. Why would she of gotten aroused to something like that?...God what did he think of her now.

Toothless didn't say anything at first, "And this is...when you were male? Like in the dream when we were kissing, you were a male in the dream?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded slowly, she felt like a sick person, who would dream about that with their best friend who was a dragon!? Oh the more she thought about it the more it bothered her. She wanted to know what Toothless made of it though. Now that they could actually talk, she wanted his input about it all. Was it a bonding thing? "It's a little weird but it doesn't bother me, Hiccup. So you had a dream about us kissing and if you hadn't woken up maybe more. Who knows. But...I don't see why be upset about it. Its not like I'd ever do something like that now...Well, unless you wanted me to. You're the master, well rider and in charge. I follow your orders." Toothless stated now.

Hiccup looked over at him now, did he really just suggest he'd do it if she'd wanted him too? Toothless had more surprises than Hiccup could of ever imagined. She looked in to the water now, so many thoughts racing through her mind, unanswered questions and desires? Is that what she felt, desire towards him. It was new and she didn't understand it. As he was laying down with his eyes closed, Hiccup leaned over and laid her head on his yawning some.

"Sleep, Hiccup. You've barely gotten any the last day or so...Don't worry. You're safe with me." Toothless winked at her. Hiccup smiled and closed her eyes snuggling in close against the dragon. His body heat was warm in the cool winter air. Sure it was sunny, but winter was never ending on Berk. Hiccup yawned again and finally sleep took over. _'Hiccup Hiccup, I've cared for a while and I know why the Gods did this...But...it's for you to discover on your own. They supplied the means but you make the decision.'_ Toothless thought as he began to rest, wrapping his tail around her protectively almost. Two hours passed before Hiccup woke up once more panting to catch her breath, this alerted Toothless and he moved to nuzzle her face. "Hiccup? What's wrong..!" Toothless asked with concern now.

"I–I don't know...that...dream was weirder than the other morning..." Hiccup said trying to calm down now.

"I'll listen if you want to share..." Toothless offered to her.

"It was just...us again...only going farther and me...as a female this time..." Hiccup panted still, holding her head gently. Toothless sighed, he wished he could tell her. But the decision had to be made without interference from anyone including himself.

"Well maybe its trying to tell you something? Something to do with why you're a female?" Came a familiar female voice. Hiccup looked to see Astrid coming in on Stormfly, and landing beside them. Toothless rolled his eyes some, just what he needed. Not.

"As—Astrid! What are...you doing here?!" Hiccup asked moving to hide behind Toothless.

"I saw you run off earlier, then over heard your dad and Gobber talking. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Astrid asked him softly.

"Not really...Just...trying to figure what is going on and why the Gods have decided it was okay to make me a female..." Hiccup sighed some, Toothless had just gotten her not upset and here Astrid was making it worse. Toothless growled a bit.

"Well your dad said that its something you have to figure out, so I'm sure you will. You're Hiccup after all, the famous dragon rider on a Night Fury!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right...Still..." Hiccup closed her eyes.

"Hey we don't judge, besides you make a cute girl." Astrid joked. Toothless didn't like that, he was becoming more protective of Hiccup now that she was a female and didn't like what Astrid was doing to Hiccup, "Do you wanna come back to Berk now?" Astrid asked.

"No...I think I'll stay here and think a little more. I'll be home by dark Astrid...Just let my dad know I'm fine for me. Okay?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid nodded and kissed her, her went wide eyes. Toothless growled at Astrid now and pushed her back with a rough snort. "Hey...Toothless, it's alright...Sorry Astrid, he's just been more protective of me since well you know...this..." Hiccup stated with a light chuckle.

"I know, I figured. Come on girl." Astrid called to her Nadder, Stormfly. They were gone moments later. Hiccup looked at Toothless now, hands on her hips.

"What was that about?..." Hiccup asked.

"You don't need anymore going on in your life right now. I'm helping you..." Toothless replies gruffly as he turned away from Hiccup.

"Astrid wouldn't hurt me...same as you, bud..." Hiccup mumbled plopping to the ground. Toothless realized if he kept this up, Hiccup would push away from him and that isn't what Toothless wanted. He faced Hiccup and licked her cheek again.

"I know, I'm sorry Hiccup...I know you like her and I shouldn't of but in like that..." Toothless cooed apologetically.

"Don't apologize...yeah Astrid and I are friends but...we aren't a thing ya know. I think she was a crush for so long because she never noticed me, once she liked me after the flight with you...the desire sort of just faded. I know she cares as a friend and that's good enough." Hiccup said softly to him now.

"So since you longed for her to notice you for so long, once you had her attention it just faded off?" Toothless asked curiously. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, its like...wanting something for so long, and when you get it...it's not all it was chalked up to be." Hiccup explained.

"I see...you humans work in strange ways..." Toothless said now with a chuckle.

"Oh and talking to a human isn't?..." Hiccup laughed out now, first time she had in a while too.

"It's weird but even before we could talk, we understood one another." Toothless pointed out to her.

"Yes, that's true too." Hiccup agreed nodding. Toothless looked up to the sky now, "You want to go flying bud?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you...up for it?" Toothless asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to go flying with my best bud?!" Hiccup laughed, Toothless smiled at least she was still his Hiccup. Eager to fly and be free. Toothless let Hiccup on and adjusted herself in the saddle before they took off. "Oh this is amazing..." She sighed out happily. Toothless continued to fly and have fun, this is one thing that would never get old for them. Flying together. Soon it was getting late and they had promised to be back by night fall. "Alright bud, lets head home...I'm tired..." She yawned again, and she was hungry. Toothless nodded as he turned and they were headed back to Berk.

Toothless landed near their home and Hiccup got off, she was greeted by her father with a hug. "Hey son! Err...I mean daughter?" Stoick chuckled.

"Dad...can't...breathe!..." Hiccup panted out. Stoick let go quicky, forgetting his son was a female and much more frail. Hiccup caught her breath as Stoick handed her some dinner, Hiccup began to eat.

"So...any thoughts on how to fix all this?" Stoick asked her.

Hiccup chewed and swallowed her food before shaking her head. "Nothing yet...Maybe a good nights sleep will help..." Hiccup yawned as she finished off her food and put the plate down. She sighed some as Toothless nuzzled her sleepy figure.

"Toothless seems to be handling it well..." Stoick pointed out.

"Yeah...he's been great dad. Now that we can talk and all...it's really helped." Hiccup admitted with a small blush. Stoick did notice but said nothing. "Alright, I'm going to bed, you coming bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who crooned in response. "Night dad." Hiccup called from the stairs as she tiredly went up them.

"Night son...err...daughte. Gonna take some gettin used to until we fix this. Sleep well." Stoick said softly as he poked the fire again, preparing it for the night. Upstairs, Hiccup removed her boot and vest before climbing in to bed, Toothless slid his bed over towards Hiccup.

"Thought you could use the company you know...In case of more nightmares..." Toothless said as he blasted the bed with his fire to make it warm. Hiccup laid awake a while, her mind on the dream from her nap earlier. This time she and Toothless had gone farther, to the point Hiccup was completely naked on the cove floor and Toothless was ravaging her body with love. Now as a female, Hiccup couldn't get hard but she could still get aroused with no way to handle it. Especially with her dragon in the room. Also as a female, Hiccup was noticed the dreams didn't bother her as much, perhaps because she was female now but it was still intimate dreams about her and her dragon and it didn't sit right with her until she figured out why.

 _'Ugh..I'll never sleep with this feeling looming over me...Maybe if I just...'_ Hiccup thought as her hand slipped down the front of her shirt and into the loose fitting pants, her figure was slimmer as a female and the pants were quite loose without the belt to tie them in place. Hiccup ran a finger over her female sex and shuddered, she was incredibly wet. Hiccup continued to stroke her finger in between her folds now biting her lip hard to keep from moaning out. She began to pump her index and middle fingers in to her core faster as he breathing became erratic, panting while her heart pounded in her chest. She only prayed that Toothless didn't see this, oh that was all she needed. Her mind still had fresh images of the dragon licking her body so gently, she couldn't help it she even started to whimper softly, sad and mad at herself for doing this. But at the same time, it felt so good. Did that make it...wrong?

The crying was hard to miss, Toothless opened an eye and looked at Hiccup, seeing her crying. At first he didn't understand but then he noticed where her hand was beneath the thin sheet that was used for a blanket, then the smell of her arousal spiked his nose. That's when he understood it. "Hiccup..." Toothless said now sitting up and looking at her gently. Hiccup never flinched so fast in her life while pulling her hand up to her chest.

"H–hey bud...what's up? Something wrong?" Hiccup asked with a smile sitting up in the bed. Toothless gave her a 'really' look. "How much did you see...?" Hiccup sighed ashamed now.

"I saw enough, and I can smell it. Hiccup why are you crying?" Toothless asked her.

"Because Toothless, these images...won't stop. I keep seeing you and me in such...intimate settings and they're...getting me aroused...I can't sleep, I can't think...It's...starting to hurt...and I'm crying because...even though my body is reacting to it all...I feel like...its wrong...I shouldn't...have images like this as a male or female of me and my dragon, my best friend..." That did it, there was a flow of tears from her green eyes now. Toothless placed his two front paws on the edge of her bed and stared at her, he moved in close and placed his scaled dragon lips to her soft pink ones. Hiccup's eyes widened, tears still in them. Toothless pulled back some.

"So why fight them, Hiccup? Maybe it has something to do with being a female, maybe you see me differently now. I don't know. But torturing yourself with right and wrong isn't going to help any." Toothless stated to her firmly.

"W–what do you mean...why fight them?...I can't...just...do that..What would people think...?!" Hiccup panicked now at Toothless's question to her.

"Hiccup, you went against everything this village stood for to befriend me, to ride me, and prove to everyone that dragons and humans could live in peace. You were going to show everyone in the academy, when it was the kill ring that fact even if it meant you lost your father, village, and tribe...You didn't care then, why do you care so much now?!" Toothless growled at her. He didn't understand her reasoning. Hiccup said nothing, Toothless was right. Hiccup didn't care what people thought after he befriended Toothless because he knew the truth and there was no fighting that fact. "What I'm saying is...why don't you stop apologizing for what's happening, and go with it. Nothing has stopped you before, and nothing is now. You're afraid to because you think its wrong, but is it so wrong if you're dreaming about it?" Toothless asked.

"But Toothless...it's...different. I get the dream but...really...giving in to it? Like a desire? What will it do...?..." Hiccup asked him now, tears still evident in her eyes.

Toothless leaned close again, getting a hitched gasp from Hiccup. "Maybe if you just give in to it, it'll stop. Like with Astrid. You wanted her to notice you for so long that when she finally did, you stopped having romantic feelings for her. So why not give in again, maybe if you stop fighting it so much it won't bother you and you can sleep again." Toothless said softer now. Hiccup looked down.

"Toothless...I can't just...take care of it by myself..." Hiccup mumbled shyly.

"You were a second ago before I caught you. But nevertheless...Who said you have to do it alone, Hiccup? I'm right here and if I'm the one in your dreams making you get this way then I should be helping. You helped me with the whispering death, you gave me a new tail, you taught me trust. You've done so much for me when I needed help...now let me help you." Toothless told her.

Hiccup stared at him, was he really offering himself to help her? "A–and if I let you...Ho–how far would we...ya know, take it?" Hiccup asked him.

"However far you want to go, Hiccup. You want me to just kiss you, I will, if you want more okay. You tell me what you need me to do...Let me help you." Toothless told him now. Hiccup stared him in the eyes, he was being truthful but still could she go through with it? Getting off...with help from her dragon?...It even sounded insane. But Toothless was right, Hiccup couldn't do it alone and it was only getting worse. She needed sleep. She needed this, she needed him. Hiccup looked him right in his eyes, tears in her own as she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Toothless...please...help me...I'm asking you to help me...I...want you to help me with this." Hiccup said firmly, more confidence then before. Toothless sighed in relief.

"Tell me what you need me to do Hiccup..." Toothless said in a soft growl, it was seductive almost as he neared Hiccup's neck and licked it gently. Hiccup shuddered some as the dragon delicately licked around her slim figure, this made Hiccup moan lightly.

"T–Toothless...I...want you to...lick me...down there...Please...its hurts so much..." Hiccup pleaded him. Toothless was happy to oblige, he laid her down, keeping his paws on either side of her as he moved enough get his head close to her pussy and begin to lightly lick her up and down with his large tongue. The pleasure hit Hiccup in waves she barely handled, "Ooh...Toothless...Mm..." She moaned out. Toothless continued his actions licking at her small, tight pussy, the feelings was driving her mad. Something neither of them noticed however is that Hiccup was slowly reverting back to a man. His hair was considerably shorter again, his normal eyes returned, the breasts vanished and finally as Toothless was licking his pussy it faded and his cock returned to its normal length. Toothless stopped being shocked now as Hiccup whimpered looking at him. "Wh–why'd you stop, Tooth?" Hiccup panted.

"Hiccup, you're a boy again...I–I didn't know if you wanted me to keep going?..." Toothless asked, this was to be expected. It was one of two changes, this means that Hiccup accepted that the dreams were telling him something, telling him not to be ashamed of who he is or what he was. He was gay, and gay for his dragon. As soon as he accepted that, he was made a male again. Toothless knew the rest but it was still Hiccup's choice and Toothless would do his part when the time was right.

Hiccup looked, Toothless was right, he had all his male parts back and it felt great. But he noticed something with Toothless, he suddenly seemed hesitant. "Toothless, You showed me that I can accept this about me, about...us. So...don't...stop just because I'm...me again." Hiccup said to him calmly. Toothless smiled as he went lower and began to lick around Hiccup's cock causing a louder moan.

"Ssh don't wake up your father..." Toothless urged.

"Can't..help it...feels...so good...Toothless please...don't stop..." Hiccup pleaded him again. Toothless purred as he wrapped his mouth around his human's length and sucked on it, there was no worry of teeth because Toothless had retractable teeth and Hiccup was glad for that. Hiccup moaned softly, putting the pillow over his face to keep from waking anyone. After a few more minutes, Hiccup couldn't take it as his length twitched in the dragons mouth. "T–Toothless...I'm cumming!..." Hiccup moaned out as he came quickly, his dragon eating up the sticky white substance from Hiccup's cock. "Ooh wow..." He moaned out nearly breathlessly. Toothless smiled as he moved back to his slab of stone and licked Hiccup's cheek.

"Feel better?" Toothless asked.

"A lot, and I'm male again...Is..that what the Gods wanted of me? All those dreams of us and me denying that it could happen? Then turn me in to a girl so I'd see things...differently?" Hiccup asked him.

"I don't know, Hiccup. The Gods obviously have a plan for us...seems like everything is fine now so just...get some sleep." Toothless grumbled and closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Hiccup laid back after redressing himself, he laid awake wondering. He had accepted that the dreams he had of him and Toothless weren't bad, he even just let his dragon lick and suck his cock until he got off and he didn't feel wrong about it. He knew this would be a very unpopular opinion in the village. But this was only a one time thing right? Toothless helped him in a moment of need, now that Hiccup was male, this wouldn't happen again, he hoped. What bothered Hiccup most was that the dreams of him and his dragon got him aroused, did that mean he was attracted to Toothless as a male or female? Was he developing feelings for his best friend? Hiccup was developing a headache right now, he needed his sleep. Tomorrow would be crazy as well, everyone would wonder why he suddenly changed in to male overnight. Though Hiccup accepted what happened, he didn't think the village would approve of it. Hiccup's heavy eyes finally closed and sleep took him, the thing he saw was Toothless's sleeping form beside him, a comforting smile appeared on Hiccup's lips before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Another Change.**

The morning came with cold winds whipping through the village. As the young teen awoke he saw his father in the room with Gothi, Gobber and Toothless and began to blink confused. "Uhh...why is everyone in my room?..." Hiccup asked curiously.

"I came up to check on you and saw you were boy again and sought Gothi's council as to the sudden change. We wanted to wait until you were awake." Stoick stated. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Happened last night before I fell asleep...I was to tired to say anything." Hiccup replied.

"That's wonderful son. But still, Gothi thinks she has the answer." Stoick said to him. Hiccup nodded, his father was stubborn and there was no arguing this one with him. Hiccup didn't blame his father, it was a weird situation, even more so that Hiccup had accepted that it happened. Toothless looked at him now, then to Gothi.

"Alright...lets hear it." Hiccup said. Gothi looked over Hiccup, and Toothless this time before beginning to write her ruins in the sand. Gobber looked over her shoulder.

"Gothi says that you changed back because you accepted something that you couldn't control in to your life." Hiccup had figured that one out on his own with help from Toothless. "And she says, to not be surprised if you change again. Its all according to the plans of the Gods. Both dragon and human." Gobber added looking to him.

"Well...if this is their plan then who am I to argue. I've got Toothless, friends, and family. There's nothing I can't handle." Hiccup shrugged some, Stoick eyed him carefully. It wasn't like his son to be so calm about something like this. "Ready for our flight bud?" Hiccup asked as he began to prepare Toothless's saddle and what not. This was routine for them, to fly every morning and no strange phenomenon was going to change that. "I'll be back." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and they took to the skies through the open window.

"Well, that went well." Gobber pointed out.

"To well. Hiccup acted...different." Stoick said. Gobber eyed him now.

"We are talking about Hiccup, right? The worst viking ever seen? The same Hiccup who caused disaster and befriended a dragon? Yeah. That Hiccup is different. He always has been, Stoick." Gobber said.

"You have a point." Stoick began. Still, he felt something was off. Hiccup was being all to calm about everything. Stoick wanted to know why, and he'd find out.

Hiccup and Toothless were soaring through the blue skies, it'd been silent so far. "Isn't this great bud?" Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah." Toothless replied calmly. He landed on a rock and Hiccup climbed off him, sitting beside him.

"You alright bud? You seem...I don't know, blah today." Hiccup said to him, concerned.

"I'm fine Hiccup..." Toothless said now, again his tone was rather dull. Hiccup looked at him, moving to face him fully now.

"Toothless...Come on...Talk to me bud?" Hiccup asked him now, their eyes meeting perfectly. "Is it...about last night...?" Hiccup asked him. He don't know why but he felt like Toothless was...avoiding him in a way.

Toothless quickly faced him, "No...no it's nothing to do with that...well in a way." Toothless admitted. Hiccup felt awful now, he shouldn't of allowed it last night. Regardless of the circumstances, Hiccup should of just ignored it and went to bed or left the room. This is what he had been afraid of with the dreams, that it would hinder their friendship. It'd never be the same again. Hiccup looked away sighing now.

"I–I'm sorry bud...I...shouldn't of asked anything last night in that state..." Hiccup said closing his eyes. Toothless looked at him now and moved closer to him.

"Hiccup!...That's not...what I meant...Listen." Toothless began slowly. Hiccup looked at him now, then looked away. "Hiccup, I don't want you thinking that last night was a mistake or that you forced me to do what I did." Toothless told him seriously now. Hiccup looked over at him, a little shocked. "I saw you needed help, and I offered mine. I'm not mad at you, but I've only been...curious if you...enjoyed it. I didn't want things to be awkward between us." Toothless asked him.

"Y–you wanted to know...if I enjoyed last night?" Hiccup asked to confirm what he'd said. Toothless nodded.

"I mean...I know you were moaning, and what not but...was it...enjoyed because it felt good that moment or...another reason?" Toothless asked now, he wanted to make sure Hiccup understood the question being asked.

"Wait...you're asking if I...?" Hiccup only watched Toothless nod before he'd finished his sentence. Hiccup stared shocked almost, but yet he didn't hesitate in his response. "Toothless, last night was...well I don't have the words to describe it. It was something I never expected yet...I didn't deny the possibility. The dreams were so real, and last night was just amazing. I was afraid of the dreams, of what they meant. A human having intimate dreams about his dragon? Man if anyone in the village knew...I'd be cast out. I already broke rules when I became your friend...but that, what we did last night. I don't think anyone could accept it." Hiccup stated, he faced Toothless fully now. "But bud, last night you showed me that I didn't need to be afraid of it. And once I accepted that this was happening for whatever reason it was, I no longer cared what people would think. I don't want to go around announcing it but...I'd gladly be cast out under the knowledge that you and I shared an intimate night, and the fact I loved it. Not because you helped me get a release...but because well, it was you bud." Hiccup said softly.

Toothless now looked shocked, "You would...risk everything you have here?...Just because of what we did?" Toothless asked now.

"I've risked it all before for you bud. Remember? I befriended you when Vikings wanted nothing more than to kill dragons. I risked everything that day in the ring against Hookfang to prove to everyone that you guys weren't bad, just misunderstood. But look how that turned out. You got captured, I lost my dad, my village...everything that day and the only thing I wanted to do was save you. We battled the Green Death, we won. I lost a leg and then...then I was accepted. Get it Tooth...I've already risked everything for you. I'm glad it turned out the way it did, and I'd do it again. I don't...care about being accepted anymore." Hiccup said firmly. "Because I have you, and you accepted me, trusted me, cared, protected me when no one else would. So I don't care what they think. Honestly, the only opinion that matters to me is yours and if you accept me then I don't care. To answer your question, Toothless...Yes I enjoyed every single minute we shared last night." Hiccup said to him.

Toothless just stared at him, then he smiled moving closer and kissing Hiccup like the night before. Hiccup was surprised, but yet he kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss, and getting deeper. Hiccup pulled back, "Let's go to the cove bud." Hiccup said as he hopped on Toothless's back and they took off towards Raven Point, they reached the cove and sat together by the water.

"So...why come here?" Toothless asked him curiously.

"More private, can't be spotted or seen." Hiccup said calmly. Toothless turned his head and looked at him now.

"And why would you want it more pri–..." Toothless was cut off by Hiccup kissing him deeply then pulled back staring in to his eyes. "Oh, I get it now. Hiccup I have to know...what is this...between us? We aren't just...dragon and rider anymore, are we. Not with what we're doing recently." Toothless asked him.

Hiccup leaned back some looking up, "I–I don't know Toothless. I know something is different but I still don't know what it is...I was hoping we could...figure it out?" Hiccup replied slowly, his eyes falling back on Toothless.

"Sounds good to me. So..where do we start?" Toothless asked.

"Well...I guess we start from the beginning...why the Gods made me a girl, and then why I had dreams about us in that way...That's where this all started." Hiccup pointed out. Toothless nodded.

"And...what about...this? What do we do about it?" Toothless asked. Hiccup thought a moment.

"I guess we just go with the flow. Not forcing it, and not ignoring it. Just...go with it?" Hiccup suggested.

"I can agree to that, so if either of us get an urge we...talk about it?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup was about to nod when he looked at Toothless with an arched brow. "What?" Toothless asked now.

"Wait...you get the urges too?" Hiccup asked. Toothless realized what he said and looked away some. "Toothless...Be honest...?" Hiccup asked again.

"Yes Hiccup..I have. Longer than you too. I've ignored them, not wanting to scare you off or ruin our friendship." Toothless admitted shyly. Hiccup was shocked, but then again perhaps not. Toothless had always been close to him, protective of him. Hiccup should of seen it before, and perhaps Hiccup should of understood it before. He and his dragon felt the same thing, their connection, their bond was on a far deeper level than anyone could of anticipated. In this moment, Hiccup faced Toothless now, leaning in he pressed his lips to the dragon's and held it longer than before. Toothless kissed him back.

"Well we'll just have to face them together, like always." Hiccup said after they broke the kiss. Toothless nodded to him, both smiling now. They were silent for a while, just enjoying one another's company. It was actually pretty warm today, strange for this time of year. Hiccup finally got up and moved towards the water. "Hey bud, lets go for a swim." Hiccup suggested. Toothless tilted his head some.

"Swim? For what?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know, fun?" Hiccup suggested to him as he took off his metal leg, and boot. Toothless watched.

"Why are you taking that off?" Toothless asked him curiously.

"Well...Metal can rust in the water so...it's easier to take off and I don't want a wet shoe afterwards. I'll take off your stuff too if you wanna join me?" Hiccup offered him.

"Won't I drown?" Toothless asked.

"No. Your tail affects your flying, and this water isn't that deep...So what do you say?" Hiccup asked now. Toothless pondered a moment, then nodded agreeing. Hiccup walked over and began to take off his saddle, tail pieces and what not. Hiccup moved in to the water, Toothless followed him. "It's a little chilly.." He shivered out. Toothless moved beside him and used his body heat to keep Hiccup warm. "Thanks bud..." Hiccup breathed out.

"Its to cold, you're going to get sick Hiccup..." Toothless argued.

"I'm fine bud..." Hiccup smiled as he slowly waded in to the water slowly and swimming around contently. He laughed splashing Toothless who growled and used his tail to splash Hiccup back, now Hiccup was soaked and they had unknowingly started a water war with one another. It was like this for hours, the two laughing and having fun. Hiccup never thought it'd be so much fun actually, having time like this with his dragon. Hiccup had begun to get tired, having a hard time staying afloat. Toothless noticed that Hiccup was having trouble so he moved over to him and pulled him out of the water. Hiccup coughed a bit and smiled. "Thanks Toothless...Man that was great!" Hiccup exclaimed flopping back in the grass. Toothless moved beside him to keep him warm since it was getting colder.

"There's another storm coming Hiccup, it wouldn't be wise for us to try and go higher than the cove." Toothless informed him. Hiccup sat up looking at the darkening skies and nodded.

"Well...we'll have to make shelter and stay here then until it passes. Is the cave over there still stocked with wood?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless nodded. "Good, we'll scare up some fish and we should be all set tonight. I've got some blankets in the saddle bag." Hiccup said moving towards the bag to get them. Toothless moved and dove in the water, catching a mouthful of fish as he jumped out. They both walked towards the cave as the rain began. Toothless spit the fish near the fire pit and Hiccup laid down two blankets. Hiccup prepared the fire and Toothless got it going with a plasma blast. Now it was down pouring and they were warm although Hiccup still cold because his clothing was wet. He was trying to roast a fish to eat but constantly shivering.

"Hiccup...you need to take those off to get warm..." Toothless told him with a sigh seeing his shivering friend.

"N–no...I'm...f–fine b–bud..." Hiccup then sneezed and sighed.

"No you're not! Hiccup that water was cold, it's raining and you're clothes are still wet. Take them off so they can dry by the fire. Cover up in a blanket...Your father will kill me if something happens to you." Toothless urged him.

"But I'll be...naked..." Hiccup frowned. Toothless arched a brow at him with a 'seriously' look.

"Nothing I haven't seen before...Now come on. Off with them." Toothless snorted out.

"Fine..." Hiccup gave in as he stood up and began to shed the wet clothing from his body. Hiccup grabbed a blanket and wrapped up in it after getting a chill. Toothless laid out his clothes near the fire to dry then sat beside Hiccup and used his wings to block the incoming wind. "Thanks Toothless, I don't know what I'd do without you..." Hiccup smiled as he laid against the dragons belly and closed his eyes.

"Its my instinct to protect you. Just like you protect me." Toothless replied to him, bending down and laying beside him but wrapping him in his wings like when he'd saved him after the fight with the Green Death. He knew it'd keep Hiccup warm for the night.

"You're the best." Hiccup said softly. It rained hard until the middle of the night, Hiccup knew his father was worried. They'd been gone all day and never said a word, he hoped they were hunkered down and safe. Hiccup didn't want them out looking for him. Not only that, how weird would it look to be naked and cuddling with his dragon. Then again, Hiccup didn't care. He was started to care less about what everyone thought of him and that didn't bother him at all.

"Hiccup?...Are you still awake?" Toothless asked suddenly.

"Yeah bud. What's up?" Hiccup asked gently with a yawn now sitting up.

"Your clothes are dry if you want to change back." Toothless said to him. Hiccup looked at him oddly for a minute.

"I can change in the morning, I'm rather comfortable right now." Hiccup said smiling. Toothless nodded and Hiccup felt like something was wrong. "You alright bud?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Toothless replied to him.

"About what? Well if you wanna talk about it that is? Hiccup asked now looking at Toothless.

"If there are any Night Furies left or if I'm really the last one..." Toothless finally said after a pause of silence. Hiccup frowned, he knew this might eventually bother Toothless.

"I'm sure there are more bud, remember what the papers said...You guys aren't good with other dragons so I'm sure they are just keeping their distance..." Hiccup said.

"Maybe...But its not so simple. When dragons hit a certain age like humans do, we hit a time when we're ready to take a mate. Night Furies only mate with their own kind, we don't do crossbreeds since only a few of us are born every year. We do this to stay a limited race." Toothless told him.

"Why, well if you don't mind me asking?" Hiccup asked now.

"Look how everyone reacted when you're the one riding the only Night Fury to still exist. We wouldn't exactly be a special species anymore. We're a rare breed because we don't mate when the other dragons do. We mate during severe lightning storms. Hence the unholy offspring of lightening and death title we carry. It's a reason we have the abilities that we do, our speed, blasts, and anything else. Its all attributed to the nights we're created on." Toothless explained to him.

"Huh, wow. That's pretty cool actually. Well if your mating season is coming up then we'll start a search to find the Night Furies." Hiccup told him with a smile. Toothless laughed now.

"It's already coming. Won't be this season unless we find them in the next few days." Toothless informed him. Hiccup blinked now. "And if we don't find mates during the season, it becomes an almost unbearable pain we suffer until mating season passes. Because we get pent up." Toothless added in. Hiccup understood now, he wished he could help him. He couldn't risk the other dragons coming either, so what did that leave him with. Toothless helped him when he needed help and Hiccup wanted to do the same. He slowly began to fall asleep.

"Don't worry bud...Everything meant to happen, will happen. If you're supposed to find a mate, then you will. I need some sleep...See you in the morning." Hiccup yawned out.

Toothless smiled at him as he drifted off to sleep. "If only I could tell you Hiccup. See you in the morning..." Toothless whispered out as he laid down and fell asleep as well. That night would change their lives forever, and Toothless could only pray that Hiccup wouldn't be mad and accept it. He'd already passed the first test, and tonight would be the start of the second. Toothless hated lying to Hiccup but he had to, the Gods were doing their part, and Toothless had to do his. Both were asleep now, a light illuminated the cave but didn't wake either of them. Now it begun.

As the sun crept into the cove and touched the caves mouth, Hiccup began to awaken but something was...very off. "Too–Toothless!?..." Hiccup yelled. Toothless awoke instantly and looked at his friend and was actually very shocked. His mouth hung open. "What happened to me!?" Hiccup yelled again. Toothless was now staring at his friend, almost memorized by the sight and shocked as well. In the place of his human male friend, was a female dragon and not just any dragon. A Night Fury.

"If I had to take a guess Hiccup...you changed again in to a female, a female Night Fury." Toothless said trying to remain calm.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **I Love Him.**

Hiccup has just awoke and realized that he isn't a male anymore, more over, he was a female and a dragon, a Night Fury too. Hiccup was very confused and terrified. First just a female, then changed back and now a female dragon?! What was going in. Hiccup's mind was racing as he, well she now looked over her new dragoness figure. She looked just Toothless only shorter, slimmer and had soft blue eyes with black orbs. "Hiccup...Hiccup I know you're freaked out but you need to calm down..." Toothless tried to tell her.

"I can't Toothless...look at me. I could deal with being a girl before, but a dragon. Not saying its bad but I'm a dragon species that no one has ever seen other than you...How can I explain this to my dad? Is he even going to understand me?...We can't go back..not until this changes...why would the Gods do this...?" Hiccup asked as she lowered herself to the ground and hid her face in her paws.

Toothless couldn't stand this anymore, he had to tell Hiccup the truth about it all. They'd already been through so much but first before Toothless told Hiccup, something else had to happen first. Toothless wasn't going to let Hiccup suffer anymore, he knew what the Gods were trying to do but this was enough to the boy. Toothless looked at Hiccup now and moved beside her. "Hiccup..." He said softly nudging Hiccup's head which got her to lift her own.

"What is it bud..." Hiccup asked sadly.

"First...I have to do something and then I'll tell you..." Toothless said, Hiccup looked at Toothless a little confused. Before Hiccup could even ask, Toothless kissed her passionately and Hiccup found herself unable to fight it back. Unlike the last few kisses between them, this one held. Toothless pushed her on her back and climbed over her deepening the kiss more. A moan escaped Hiccup's lips as their tongues collided. After a few minutes they did break apart and stared in to one another's eyes. It was silent until Hiccup spoke next.

"Toothless..." She said softly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hiccup, about you being a female dragon..." Toothless began and that's when Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"Ya know, Toothless...I don't even care anymore...Everything that happens, happens for a reason. So I'm not going to fight it. But one thing I'm itching to do...is fly." Hiccup said excitedly licking Toothless's cheek.

"Wait...You're...okay with all this?" Toothless asked stepping off her now.

"Why fight it! It's great! Come on...lets fly!...Oh..Right...you can't without me...And now I'm like this..." She sighed heavily.

"But I can still teach you Hiccup. You can probably teach yourself...You after all learned to ride me..Learned the ways to move your make shift tail on me so we could fly." Toothless told her.

"You–really think I can?" Hiccup asked shyly. Toothless nodded to her smiling. Hiccup relaxed and looked at Toothless now and licked his cheek.

"What was that for?" Toothless asked her confused.

"Everything. And not just standing by me in all this Tooth but...the love over the years." Hiccup said softly, rather bashfully. Toothless eyed her, surprised then again not so much. "Sorry...oh you wanted to tell me something about being a female dragon before?" Hiccup asked now curiously. Toothless bit back some, now he was worried that Hiccup might not forgive him if he found out that Toothless had asked for this long ago. Toothless knew he was the last Night Fury, he knew his family was gone that is why he flew solo at the dragon nest. He had no other home an then he found Hiccup and became his friend. Best friends. But over time, Toothless fell in love with Hiccup because of who he was. They always had one another's backs, they always flew together. Everything. Toothless knew that Hiccup was the perfect mate if not the fact Hiccup was a boy, and human. So Toothless just prayed for someway it could happen. Toothless looked away from Hiccup now.

Toothless sighed softly, "I can't lie to you Hiccup." Toothless began, the smile on Hiccup's face fell as she was becoming worried, Toothless never got like this.

"What...is it Toothless. Tell me." Hiccup urged him.

"Hiccup...I'm the reason this happened to you." Toothless said to him. The skies flashed now. Toothless grunted out growling as he was forced to the ground in pain. Hiccup ran to him on all fours, nuzzling him.

"What's going on! Toothless, what's wrong?!" Hiccup screeched in worry. Toothless growled again, he was in pain and Hiccup didn't know why.

"I am the last Night Fury...I wasn't supposed to tell you. The Gods did this because I asked them too...Grrr..." He growled again.

"What...are you saying...That doesn't even matter!" Hiccup yelled staring up at the sky, "Leave him alone! Don't hurt him! You can't!" Hiccup yelled out. Toothless looked at her, still in pain. Hiccup was sad, tears formed in her eyes as she nuzzled him still. The skies darkened, more flashes of lightening and the wind picked up.

"Hiccup don't!...It was a deal and I broke my end...I wasn't supposed to tell you." Toothless panted.

"What's happening to you...?!" Hiccup whined, she growled facing the dark skies. "Hey! Leave him alone up there! Are you listening! You're not taking him from me! I won't let you!" Hiccup growled as her mouth glowed purple and she fired a blast in to the sky, she fired off more. She growled out.

"And what will you do, Hiccup?" Came a rather loud voice.

"I'll fight you." Hiccup argued.

"He broke the rules. You were to discover it on your own. That was the deal." The voice replied. Hiccup was becoming very angry.

"Discover what!? He said he was the reason this happen, I haven't discovered anything!" Hiccup growled out.

"Hiccup...please...don't fight them...I'll take my punishment." Toothless groaned closing his eyes.

"No..no..Toothless...I can't...lose you." Hiccup said sadly once more.

"It's alright Hiccup...I'm glad we got the time we did." Toothless said slowly. Hiccup froze now, she understood finally.

"Wait!..." Hiccup called to them. "You said you're taking him because he told me right?" Hiccup asked, "He never told me. He said he was the reason but never told me why. I still don't know but I think...I figured it out. If I can give you the answer...will you leave him alone...?" Hiccup asked the Gods.

"The dragon didn't tell you why this happened?" The God spoke. It was silent now. "Very well Hiccup. If you can tell us why we did this to you...then he will live." The god stated. Hiccup looked at them, then to Toothless laying on the ground.

"This all started with my dream a few days ago. I dreamt of me and Toothless. He's the last Night Fury and can't mate because there aren't anymore. You made me a girl because it was a test...A test if I'd accept what was thrown at me. I accepted it when I asked Toothless for help. That's why you changed me back to a male. But that wasn't all...was it?" Hiccup stated, she moved beside Toothless and licked his cheek to watch him look up at her. "Toothless told me about the mating aspect last night, and this morning I wake up as a female Night Fury. It makes sense...Everything that happened." Hiccup said now.

"You've stated the obvious, not the answer Hiccup." The Gods spoke. Hiccup looked at sky seriously.

"The answer is so he would have a mate. Toothless and I have an unbreakable bond, we have since that first day in the cove. The trust, the protection...I had dreams about Toothless and I because it was a test. As was being a girl. You did this to see if I could accept this fate. It was all for that. You said it was supposed to be my choice, didn't you!? I heard that the night of the storm. It's still my choice, right...?" Hiccup asked them.

"Yes..." The god spoke now, the tone changing to one of curiousness.

"Then it's MY choice that Toothless lives...It's my choice that Toothless stays. And its my choice to be with him!" Hiccup yelled. Silence fell in the area now, the lightening stopped flashing. Even Toothless looked at him shocked. There was no hesitation in Hiccup's voice. The gods were about to speak to argue when Hiccup bent down and kissed Toothless deeply. Finally he pulled back, and faced the Gods firmly. "You made me a female to see if I could handle it. I accepted it and you changed me back. And now after a few hours of kissing, a dip in the lake, and sleeping next to one another, I wake up to being a female Night Fury. You did this to see if I'd accept it still to be with Toothless. So if it's my choice, then I am choosing to be with him because I love him!" Hiccup yelled out.

"You've done well Hiccup. You speak the answer, and the truth of your feelings for the dragon. Under that, we cannot and will not take him." The gods spoke. The skies returned to normal, the warmth returned and Toothless's pain disappeared. He stood on all fours looking at Hiccup who was panting now.

"How...did you figure out?" Toothless asked him.

"I just...put everything together. Why make me a girl to change me back after 24 hours after I accepted being a girl and shared an intimate thing with you? Why give me dreams of us together? But waking up this morning...like this and seeing what they were doing to you. I don't know..I just...it came to me. Seeing you that much pain, the thought of losing you. I couldn't take it. I realized that...I love you. I love you Toothless and I want to be with you. Dragon, human. I don't care. I accept both fates as long as I have you. I wished last night that I could do something to help you, now I can." Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless's eyes softened from shock as he neared Hiccup and kissed her gently. "I love you too Hiccup and...I want to ask you...to be my mate." Toothless said nuzzling her.

"I'd be honored to." Hiccup replied. That's all it took to bring forth another kiss, one of passion. Their tongues sliding together over one another. Hiccup had laid down on the grass as Toothless climbed over her lovingly.

"Do you want to mate now, or wait?" Toothless asked softly between kisses. Hiccup looked at him gently.

"I would love to do it now...but...I think we should check in the village first. If they start looking for us, we could be caught. And not that I mind it but I rather us do our mating alone and uninterrupted if its all the same to you." Hiccup replied.

"I agree. So...tonight?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded. "Are we telling your father?" Toothless asked now.

"I have too." Hiccup said. "And I don't care what he says or thinks." Hiccup added, Toothless kissed him again.

"Hiccup." Came the voice of the Gods again. They looked up now, "We are granting you and Toothless the ability to be either human or dragon. You can switch off. Hiccup you can be male or female, dragon or human. And Toothless will remain male but can be human or dragon." The gods spoke.

"Wow...thank you." Hiccup said, Toothless nodded in thanks as well.

"So I can be human and dragon?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded. "Why would they do that?" Toothless said looking at Hiccup.

"I think its so we could mate as dragons, get married as humans. And as for me being female, well I think it goes to say that its so we can have babies someday." Hiccup said. Toothless smiled kissing her.

"We will be." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup and Toothless kissed again.

"Guess I should go male human to enter the village huh?" Hiccup said.

"Might make explaining things easier, perhaps?" Toothless said. Hiccup nodded as he closed her eyes, soon her form changed to a male, and human again. Toothless chuckled, then Hiccup realized he was still naked from the night before. Hiccup blushed and ran to get dressed in the cave. He came back out ready as he climbed on Toothless's back, they flew back to Berk.

"Oh thank Thor you are alright." Astrid greeted them as they landed and Hiccup climbed off Toothless's back, she hugged him and Toothless instantly growled. Hiccup shook his head to tell him to be easy for now. "Where have you been?! We've been so worried." Astrid asked.

"Sorry, we landed and took shelter in the cove last night during the storm. I didn't want Toothless to get struck and lose his tail. You know, metal and lightening doesn't mix..." Hiccup mentioned. Astrid nodded, remembering that whole ordeal.

"True. Thanks for keeping him safe Toothless. You two are really a pair. Your father is looking for you." Astrid smiled, Hiccup nodded as he and Toothless moved towards the home of Stoick and walked in.

"Son! Great Odin's beard, Hiccup where have you been?!" His father asked with a tight hug.

"Storm, hid out in the cove til it passed...Hey dad...I uh...need to talk to you about something...it's pretty serious..." Hiccup said. There was no point putting it off, and he just wanted it out of the way.

"Alright, lets hear it..." Stoick asked sitting down, Hiccup sat across from him and Toothless sat beside Hiccup on the floor near Hiccup's chair.

"Dad...I...Gods...There is no easy way to put this...But...Dad. I love Toothless." Hiccup said. Stoick stared at him, then laughed.

"Well of course you do son. You and Toothless are best friends." Stoick replied.

"No..dad. I mean that I love Toothless...as in... _IN_ love with him.." Hiccup stated more clearly this time. Stoick stopped his laughter and stared at his son seriously now.

"Hiccup. I've dealt with a lot with crazy things you've said and this one tops them all...what are you saying exactly?" Stoick asked in a firmer tone.

"Okay...this is going to sound...confusing but. Everything that has happened the last few days with me being a female, turning back to a male...its all something the Gods did. Like what Gothi said. It involved Toothless and I. They made me a female to see if I could accept such a fate. When I did...I turned male again. Dad I wasn't exactly honest the other day when I told Gothi nothing happened before the storm and being knocked out..." Hiccup explained. Stoick leaned forward, hand on his knee.

"I'm listening, Hiccup." Oh Hiccup hated that tone his father gave him.

"The night before the storm and being knocked out...I...had a dream about Toothless...and me. We were...well, kissing. Naturally, I had no idea why I'd have a dream like that. But...I was...aroused when I woke up. Toothless and I went flying, stuck in a storm I got knocked out. You know all this already. That first night as a girl, I got aroused again and...Toothless...helped me. I turned male again after he did." Hiccup paused, watching his father's eyes. Hiccup was shocked his father hadn't exploded with anger yet. "Yesterday, Toothless confided in me that he would need a mate soon or it'd be painful for him. This morning I woke up...and please don't get mad...I woke up as a dragon. A female dragon, a Night Fury..." Hiccup stopped now. Giving his father time to process it all.

"Is that everything?" His father asked.

"No..Uh, Toothless told me that he was the reason it happened. The Gods came and wanted to take Toothless away for breaking the rule and telling me why I was a female dragon. But...I challenged them...with knowing the real answer behind it all...All of it was a test, to see if I could accept what was happening and still feel the same. It was a test for me to be made compatible...to be Toothless's mate. The God's allowed it, and gave us the power to change at will. I can...be a female Night Fury, female human, and human male. Toothless can change to a human male...The Gods did this so that we could be together..." Hiccup said slowly now, this would be the part his father lost it on.

"So you're telling me...that you were made in to a female first to see if you'd accept being a female, you were aroused by dreams of you and Toothless kissing. When you accepted it, you became a male again. And this morning, you woke up a female dragon, again a test to see if you'd accept yourself as such. And now, you can become a female dragon or human, and a male? And Toothless can become a human male?!" Stoick's voice began to rise.

Hiccup wasn't afraid this time, he'd fight for what he believed in. "I'm not justifying it dad. And if you can't accept this...then I'll go with Toothless. All my life you ignored me dad! I was a disappointment, worst viking around. You...despised me all the time just because...I was different. You never listened to me, it took me risking mine and Toothless's lives against the Green Death for you to finally accept me..." Hiccup yelled. Stoick stood now, anger in his eyes.

"That isn't the truth Hiccup." Stoick said.

Now Hiccup stood. "Isn't it?!" He yelled, Toothless stood with a growl. "Then tell me how it was dad! Tell me when you told me it's okay son, I know you didn't mean it you just need to learn. Tell me when you hugged me and told me you loved me. Tell me anytime before Toothless when you were proud to call me your son, that you even called me your son at all. You even said I wasn't a dragon killer the night I shot Toothless down! Well guess what, you were right. I shot Toothless down and had the perfect time to kill him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I refused to. I set him free. He lost his tail fin because of me. But I was so sick of being your disappointment and you never listening to me so what did I do? I MADE Toothless a new tail. I learned to ride him. I learned that dragons were misunderstood creatures and we didn't have to kill them to survive! I tried to show you that day in the ring and your closed mind almost got me killed! You pissed off the Monstrous Nightmare and it attacked me. Toothless came for me, to save me even though he knew the risk of being captured.!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless nuzzled his side. Hiccup panted heavily now, he never exploded with such anger.

Stoick said nothing, he looked more in shock now. "Hiccup...I...I never knew you felt that way son. I–I'm..sorry..." Stoick said, his voice calmer now as he moved towards Hiccup with his hand out. But Hiccup didn't accept it, he'd kept all this pent up for so long. Yeah everything was great after the battle of the Red Death, but everything before that was suddenly forgotten.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ is supposed to fix everything dad? Ever since you lost mom to that dragon you've...hated me! Everything to you was about killing dragons and the village. What about me dad?! Your SON! Your flesh and blood?! Did I ever matter, or did you just...stop caring when mom died? Do you even know what I dealt with every day? Being shunned, scolded, hated for existing? Do you know that Gobber is the one who actually listened to me?! He taught me to make weapons and although he constantly reminded me I wasn't ready to kill dragons, he at least listened to me. Gobber was there for me more than you ever were!" Hiccup yelled.

"Son..." Stoick said, he never knew what Hiccup felt, his son was right. Before Toothless and the Green Death, he wasn't there for him. In the rage, Hiccup hadn't realized people were outside, watching.

"Let me tell you how little you knew or cared about me dad..." Hiccup said. "I was so hated, shunned, teased, yelled at by you and everyone else...that I got depressed. I got low enough to kill myself! And I actually tried to." Hiccup yelled at him, this got gasps from everyone now, his father didn't even flinch he was so shocked. "I still got the scars to prove it..." Hiccup said as he yanked up his tunic sleeves and showed the undersides of his wrists. Sure enough there were scars there, about 5 on each wrist.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this, Hiccup..." Toothless crooned sadly, he never knew any of this until now.

"I cried for the first time in my life that night, I cut myself in the forge. I just wanted to die, I wanted all the hurt to be over. I didn't want to keep living knowing you and the entire village hated me. And if it weren't for Gobber coming back that night to get something...I'd be dead. He was the one to stop me, he was the one to throw the knife away and wrap my arms so I didn't bleed out. Gobber scolded me that night, but...he let me cry. He let me get it out and he promised he wouldn't say anything to you so you wouldn't think I was weak! Gobber has been more of a father to me since I was 5! He raised me, not you! You raised the village, you cared more about it than me!" Hiccup screamed out. Stoick's eyes moved to Gobber who was standing in the room now, he didn't look upset or mad, or shocked. He just stared at Stoick.

"Gobber...why didn't you tell me this?" Stoick asked softly now.

"Because of Hiccup. When I saw him that night, he was already pale and getting cold. He was crying, Stoick. He felt worthless, useless, unimportant, not cared for...and unloved. I promised I wouldn't say anything so you wouldn't think even more less of him. I'm sorry Stoick, as much as you are a good chief and watch this village, your attention should of been on your son. The only piece of Valka you had left when she was taken that night. You already saw him as a disappointment, a lost cause. He didn't want you thinking him weak for what he tried to do. He wanted the pain to end, Stoick. This was only 2 weeks before the Red Death battle." Gobber said calmly, he stood by Hiccup now.

"Hiccup...I never wanted you to feel that way, why didn't you talk to me?" Stoick asked.

"Would you of listened!? Face it dad, admit it. You never listened. That night I shot down Toothless, I told you. Did you listen? No, you were worried about feeding the village! I get you have your duties as chief, but do they really take presidency over me?! I tried to show you in the kill ring that dragons weren't bad and you ignored me, and in your rage almost got me killed, if Toothless hadn't shown up, I would of been dead. You even told me I wasn't a Viking, that I wasn't your son! You took my dragon, my best friend for your own selfish desires. Those dragons raided us because the had too! I told you this too and you didn't listen, I pleaded you to listen and you didn't! But regardless, I showed up anyway and saved your rear end when the Red Death was going to shred you to pieces. I didn't come for you, I came for Toothless! Just like you told me I wasn't a Viking, and not your son...I stopped caring that day. I didn't care who hated me. I wanted to save my friend. The only friend I had, and that was Toothless. The dragon was better to me than anyone in this village and its because I took a risk, I dared to be different and this is where it got me. You only accepted me when I charged in to battle, on the back of a dragon. I saved the village you care so much about, and then...then it mattered to you. That's when I mattered to you. When Toothless bit off my leg, saved me, and you thought I was dead...That's when I finally mattered!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry...I..." Stoick began. Hiccup backed up with Toothless following him. Once they were outside, the entire village was there. Stoick followed as Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back.

"Save it. I came to you to tell you what had happened with me the last few days...and this is how you reacted. Just like before, you didn't listen. You heard what you wanted to. This was...very hard for me to come tell you...but I thought you could just...just once listen to me, and be happy for me. Who cares if its not right? The Gods made it so it could be! You can't accept this, but I have. I know what I want. And I already know when I'm being a disappointment to you. Being different...makes you disappointed. The only time you're happy is when I'm being like you! I'll never be you dad! I'm me! I'll always be me. Hiccup! I'm Hiccup, not Stoick!" Hiccup yelled, the area fell in to a dead silence. Hiccup lowered his head now taking a breath. "I know when I'm not wanted. I know that feeling all to well...So don't worry, I won't make you have to say it again. I already know I'm not a Viking, and I know I'm not your son because of my choice. I'll leave. Don't worry dad, you just worry about Berk. I'll be fine, because I have Toothless. He's all I had before, and he's all I'll ever need." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup wait!" Astrid tried to yell but Hiccup opened Toothless's tail, a tear fell from his eyes.

"Get me out of here love, please..." Hiccup choked up a bit. Toothless growled and took off at top speed away from the village. It was still silent in the village, no one knew what to say or do. Especially Stoick who had no words at the moment. Gobber faced the village people now.

"Everyone get back to work!" He ordered, slowly and with murmurs people began to spread out and continue their work. Gobber faced Stoick, "I'll deal with the village, you should probably find and talk to your son...Or give him some time to calm down. The lad has held that in for a few years, he may feel better now that its out of his system." Gobber said as he pat his friends back to comfort him.

"Was I wrong Gobber? To get upset about him being in love with Toothless..." Stoick asked finally, his eyes were closed and his head was down.

"I can understand why you would of been upset but Stoick, can you really say you're surprised? I mean, he spends all of his time with the dragon...You had to see this coming sooner or later." Gobber replied. Stoick sighed.

"I'll give him until tomorrow to cool off...then I'll go search for him." Stoick said.

"Take the rest of the day off Stoick. I think you need time to cool off too." Gobber suggested.

"Yeah...I think I will." Stoick said as he went back in the house and shut the door. Gobber sighed now shaking his head.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before the lad blew his top...Be safe, Hiccup." Gobber said as he then made his way through the village making sure everyone was working like they were supposed to.

With Hiccup and Toothless somewhere miles from Berk, they were soaring in silence. The only thing heard was Hiccup crying softly as he sat on Toothless. His face was covered by his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. Toothless crooned sadly for his soon to be mate, he didn't like seeing him like this. He learned many things tonight that he almost wished he hadn't. Hearing how Hiccup felt before meeting him broke his heart, how did he deal with it for so long. Toothless learning that Hiccup tried to kill himself is what set him over the edge. "Hiccup?...Are you alright?" Toothless asked him gently with a purr.

"I–I don't know Toothless...I don't know how I feel, or what to think right now...Can we just...set down somewhere. No obvious places..." Hiccup stated as he wiped his eyes trying not to cry anymore.

"Where can we go that your dad wouldn't look for us, even your friends looking for us?" Toothless asked him.

"Outcast Island. We're allies with the outcasts now and I guess...since we are outcasts ourselves...it's the best place for now." Hiccup said. Toothless didn't argue with him, it was true. Toothless changed course and headed towards Outcast Island.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **First Time.**

Outcast Island. The island of outcasts who we had once been enemies with, and now allies because we had a common enemy. Hiccup's father and Alvin, who is leader of the Outcasts were friends when they were kids, and then something tore them apart and they'd been enemies since. Alvin originally wanted to make Hiccup work for him, training his dragons since I was able too. But when Dagur the Deranged came in to everyone's life, it all changed. Dagur and Alvin worked together until Dagur betrayed Alivin, that's when he came to our side and the alliance returned. Since Toothless and Hiccup were outcasts by choice, they felt this would be best for now. Toothless let out a warning noise to alert the Outcasts that they were there then he landed on the beach safely letting Hiccup off as they walked towards the guards. "Hello Hiccup. What brings you to Outcast Island?" Asked Savage, one of Alvin's men, also his second in command.

"I need to see Alvin, now." Hiccup said, his voice was serious but not demanding.

Savage nodded, and led them in. "Alvin, we have a visitor from Berk." The name of his now former home made him cringe. Savage led Hiccup and Toothless to where Alvin was. Upon seeing the boy and his dragon, Alvin got up from his seat and greeted them.

"Hey there Hiccup. What brings you here?" Alvin asked him with a pat on the back.

"Why else does someone come to Outcast Island?..." Hiccup asked, Alvin could hear his tone and became serious now.

"Alright boy, what's eatin ya?" He asked.

"Lets just say that I tried to tell my father something, he got upset. I snapped and we chose to leave...I don't want him looking for me and I know he wouldn't think to come here...Mind if Toothless and I stay for a bit?" Hiccup asked looking up at Alvin now.

"Well if that's what ya really want, Hiccup. Of course you can stay here, and as long as ya like." Alvin said.

"Thanks, appreciate it. . ." Hiccup sighed, Toothless nuzzled himself under Hiccup's hand cooing.

"No problem at all. Savage, show our guests to their room. You can have the old arena if you like Hiccup. Place big enough for you and Toothless to stay. If your dad comes lookin, we'll send them a different way." Alvin stated.

"That's great, I don't want to see him for a while. We don't mind the arena, Alvin. Thanks for this." Hiccup said to him.

"Must of been a big fight then eh? Not my place. Savage, show them to the arena and fix them up something to eat. Looks like you two been flying a while." Alvin said.

"Few hours straight. Thanks again..." Hiccup said as he followed Savage out. Alvin sat back down and began to ponder what could of been such a big deal for Hiccup to come all the way here. Toothless and Hiccup followed quietly, Hiccup had told Toothless ahead of time not to tip off that they could communicate just yet. It would just complicate things more and arise more questions. Toothless understood, he worried for Hiccup seeing how down he was. Hearing what Hiccup said earlier about almost killing himself when he was so down alerted Toothless to keep a close eye on him tonight and stay as close as he could. Savage led them to the training arena, it had been built like Berk's for when Alvin wanted to train dragons. It had an area where Toothless and Hiccup could stay, there was even a door.

"I'll have some of the men bring you something to eat. And they'll bring in a spare bed for ya, Hiccup. Blankets, pillows and anything else is probably in one of the storage bins in another pen. Help yourself." Savage said calmly to Hiccup.

"Thanks, I appreciate the hospitality." Hiccup said in a thankful tone. Savage nodded and left to return to guard duty. Hiccup was sitting on the rock floor with Toothless, it didn't take much longer for the other outcasts to bring in a stone slab for Toothless, and a bed for Hiccup. With a little work and some help from the outcasts, Hiccup for the arena pen to look like his old bedroom on Berk. There was a fire pit, stack of wood, desk, paper, coal pencil. Everything was perfect, and the doors were set up so they could be opened and accessible for Hiccup and Toothless to come and go as they pleased. Hiccup and Toothless were eating now and alone.

"I'm glad they welcomed us so easily...Its weird to be here." Toothless said after eating some of the fish that they had been brought.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about all this Toothless..." Hiccup said, Toothless looked at him concerned.

"Sorry about what? We knew the risk...Some people just can't handle our type of love. Your dad barely handled dragons on Berk, we knew he wouldn't accept this." Toothless said.

"I know Tooth...but..." The sadness was returning, Toothless moved beside him quickly and nuzzled his face lovingly. "I feel bad for exploding like I did and then again, I don't because it was all true. My father...has never been there for me before the battle with the Red Death...And I know he was hurt by what I said...But I couldn't help it...I've been holding it in for so long...And the one time I needed his support...I got...judged." Hiccup said as tears before to form again.

"Hiccup...please don't cry...You did what you felt you had to do. You've got me, and I won't leave you mate..." Toothless said to him licking his cheek. "And don't ever feel like you have to hurt yourself again...Talk to me, I'll always be here and listen to you. I never knew you tried to kill yourself..." Toothless said softly.

"I'm sorry...It happened...once and I just...after Gobber let me cry, I knew at least he cared so I never did it again..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hey hey...Its okay. We have each other now, forever my mate." Toothless smiled kissing his cheek.

"And how are we going to mate now...?" Hiccup asked, it probably wasn't the time or place but he'd told Toothless tonight and now that they were on outcast Island for a while, could they still mate?

"We just will. At night. We have a huge room and doors we can lock from the inside, no one can see inside and we'll just...be quieter." Toothless said with a smile. Hiccup smiled too, nodding.

"You're right...You're the best Toothless...Thank you." Hiccup said lovingly as they met their lips together for a kiss. "You know I've been wanting to see what you look like as a human, Toothless...? You've seen me as all three now." Hiccup blushed some. Toothless chuckled.

"You're right. Well I haven't tried it yet so lets see..." Toothless then closed his eyes focusing on what he wanted to do. There was a blue aura and then Toothless's figure changed to a humans. He has bright green eyes, black hair and freckles where his scales used to be. "Well, how do I look?" Toothless asked now speaking human.

"You look incredible..." Hiccup breathed out. Toothless leaned in and kissed him again, now pushing him on his bed.

"I have wanted you for so long Hiccup..." Toothless said in a slow voice as he kissed Hiccup's neck gently causing Hiccup to shudder with excitement, and slight nervousness.

"D–do you want me like this or a female?" Hiccup asked him slowly.

"I want you exactly as I fell in love with you. Just the way you are, Hiccup. But only if you're ready and want it." Toothless replied to him. Hiccup smiled at him, this is why he loved Toothless. Because Toothless accepted him in all forms and for who he was. "For our first time...I'll take you as a human. You being a human and me a dragon could hurt you. I want you as you. Next time we do this, you'll be used to it. But I'll mark you when we're both dragons." Toothless said.

"Marking? Is that what dragons do?" Hiccup asked, this was new to him so he had a lot of questions. Plus it was still day time and the outcasts were more actively moving about.

"Yes. After dragons mate sexually, the male marks the female. Then every other dragon knows who the female belongs too. When I take you Hiccup, I will mark you. If you still want this tonight, I'll take you as you are, and as I will stay human for the first time. It'll hurt but not as much. And then since you'll be used to it, we'll mate both of us as dragons and I'll mark you. After that, we can do it however you want." Toothless told him.

"I do still want this, Toothless. After the sunsets and we've eaten..." Hiccup told him.

"You got it, Hiccup...I love you." Toothless said lovingly.

"And I love you too." Hiccup replied as they shared another kiss.

Back on Berk, things were quiet. Stoick was sitting alone in his house, upset that it was so quiet and Hiccup was gone. "How could I of been so stupid...I forced my own son to run away all because I didn't accept him or what he wanted..." Stoick was very upset with himself. He heard a knock and looked at the door, "Hiccup?" He said with a hopeful voice. The door opened to reveal Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Stoick slumped back in his chair.

"Sorry to bother you sir...we just..wanted to know what happened earlier. Everything was quiet and then all the yelling..." Astrid asked.

"I made a mistake kids. And one that could of cost me my son forever..." Stoick sighed. "Hiccup told me something, he confided in me and I blew it out of proportion. It hurt him, and he felt like I wasn't accepting him or his decision...so we fought, and he left..." Stoick explained.

"What was it that he decided?" Fishlegs asked now.

"Hiccup told me he loves his dragon. Not just friendship love either, he's in love with Toothless. He said it developed in the time he was a female...I got mad and I shouldn't of." Stoick said.

"Wait wait wait...he's in love with Toothless like...love love." Snotlout asked shocked.

"Yes Snotlout, that's exactly what it is..." Stoick said replied.

"I don't see the big deal. Loving someone of the same sex isn't a crime around here...I mean hello...dragon riders? Biggest rule breaker of all right there." Tuffnut said.

"Tuff is right. We gotta find Hiccup..." Astrid said.

"No kids. I did this to him...I made him leave all because I couldn't accept he had fallen in love with his dragon...I will find him. For now, I think he just needs time to cool off...Promise you won't leave the island." Stoick said standing now.

"B–but!" Astrid began.

"Astrid..." Stoick warned.

"Yes sir." Astrid replied as they slowly left the home of Stoick. They all walked alongside their dragons, talking about what happened.

"I can't believe Hiccup loves his dragon!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"What is there not to believe, Snotlout? We kind of all suspected such...Hiccup and Toothless are inseparable, have been since the beginning. I think what set it in motion was Hiccup being a girl and all, made him more emotional and it explains why Toothless has been so protective of him when I come around." Astrid stated.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked now.

"The other day when Hiccup was a girl, I kissed him and Toothless snarled at me, I got scared and backed up. And he did it earlier when I only hugged Hiccup." Astrid explained.

"Yeah, looks like Toothless fell for Hiccup first, and Hiccup realized when he became a girl. I mean, it's weird for a human and a dragon but then again. It's Hiccup and if it makes him happy then we should all just accept it. When he comes back we have to make him feel as welcome as possible." Fishlegs said, they all nodded in agreement.

"Well...if he comes back...he seemed...pretty upset when he left. He asked Toothless to get him out of here, no real destination. I wonder where they would of gone...Dragon Island, the Cove?" Snotlout jumped in now.

"And we promised the chief we wouldn't leave..." Ruffnut added.

"That's true...guess we just have to wait." Tuffnut said.

"I can't believe Hiccup tried to kill himself...how did none of us notice the signs?..." Astrid sighed sadly.

"Yeah, that shocked me. And he said it wasn't just his father either, everyone made him feel that way...that means us too..." Fishlegs said.

"We were pretty cruel to him before Toothless came in to his life..." Snotlout said looking down. "Maybe me more, I'm always giving him a hard time."

"We all did back then. We owe it to him to stand by his choices..." Astrid nodded. Stoick was listening to them all talk, it made him feel the worst. He was Hiccup's father and he made him feel the worst of all, he nearly drove his son to suicide. What kind of a father was he? His late wife wouldn't be thinking highly of him right now.

"I'm sorry, Val...Please...bring him home..." Stoick said in a whisper closing his eyes sadly, tears falling from his eyes. Stoick the vast was indeed crying, he'd really messed up and he was terrified that he'd driven his own son to nearly kill himself, and now drove him to leave and maybe even for good.

It was dark now, Hiccup and Toothless had eaten and were relaxing in their room of the dragon arena. They'd just been talking the whole time, remember to keep quiet so they didn't get any unwanted attention from the outcasts. Toothless was actually almost asleep when Hiccup moved over to him and kissed his forehead. Toothless opened an eye up and smiled at Hiccup. "Someone is sleepy." Hiccup chuckled.

"Maybe a little." Toothless yawned and sat up now.

"We can do this another night if you want to rest?" Hiccup offered, Toothless only kissed him softly, passionately as he laid Hiccup down on his bed and climbed over him, keeping the kiss going still. Hiccup's arms wrapped around Toothless's neck pulling him down more, deepening the kiss. Hiccup's heart was racing as Toothless lightly bit Hiccup's lip and slipping his tongue inside Hiccup's mouth, exploring it all. Their tongues in a battle for dominance.

 **/Lemon Start/**

"Remember to keep quiet..." Toothless reminded as he moved his hands up Hiccup's body, pushing his shirt up. Hiccup nodded blushing as he sat up so Toothless could get his shirt off, then Hiccup took Toothless's off in return. They both laid back on Hiccup's bed, kissing still as their hands roamed one another's bodies. Toothless's kissed moved to Hiccup's neck and down to his built chest, Hiccup's hands ran through Toothless's jet black hair.

"Mm...Oh Toothless..." Hiccup moaned softly as Toothless began to remove Hiccup's pants and tossed them across the room, he smiled seeing that Hiccup was already standing at attention. Hiccup blushed as Toothless kissed the tip of Hiccup's length, it made Hiccup shiver as he closed his eyes and let Toothless do what he wanted. "Go ahead..." Hiccup told him with short breaths of excitement. Toothless nodded as he took hold of Hiccup's hardened member and began to lick up and down it, taking the whole of it in his mouth and sucking at a steady pace. Hiccup's head threw backwards in pleasure, he gripped Toothless's hair tightly and bucked his hips up a bit at the feeling. "T–Toothless...I–I won't last long if you keep that up...!" Hiccup moaned slowly, panting hard.

Toothless began to stroke Hiccup's length after removing his mouth now and stared up at his lover. "I know...Its only your first time, you won't last long because you don't have any stamina...Same with me." Toothless told him gently. Hiccup blushed nodded as he understood now. Toothless went back to sucking and stroking in a steady pace, it drove Hiccup mad and closer with each movement.

"Gah...Toothless...I...I can't hold it anymore...I'm gonna cum...ah...!" Hiccup moaned in to the pillow he'd grabbed and placed over his face so he wouldn't be to loud. Hiccup's hips bucked hard as he came quickly, he panted as Toothless still kept his mouth in place and swallowed it all, pulling off to lick his lips. Hiccup's eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Jeeze Toothless...I never thought...you'd be so good at...that!" Hiccup said shocked still as he sat up and smiled, he kissed Toothless and pushed him down, removing his pants slowly.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Returning the favor..." Hiccup said as he lightly held Toothless's length in his hand, beginning to stroke it up and down. Hiccup soon lowered his mouth over the erect member of his lover and began to swirl his tongue around it, sucking at the pace that Toothless had done with him. Toothless growled with pleasure as he laid his head back and let Hiccup continue for a while, but soon he couldn't take it as he pulled Hiccup up and kissed him deeply.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Hiccup...I want you, now..." Toothless said in a lustful tone. Hiccup nodded blushing as he got on all fours with his rear facing Toothless, he looked back shyly.

"B–be gentle..." Hiccup asked lightly.

"I will, this is why I am taking you human for dragon form...stay still and be relaxed...that will make it easier." Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes taking a few breaths before nodding. Toothless bent down and lightly ran his tongue over Hiccup's entrance on his rear, Hiccup shivered now. "Ssh...relax...I'm going to make it easier for you..." Toothless said gently. Once he got Hiccup's entrance wet, Toothless played with it with his finger first, Hiccup moaned at first, then Toothless pushed his finger in and Hiccup tensed instantly. Hiccup buried his face in the pillow on the bed hiding the tears that were forming. Toothless leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his shoulders and back. "Don't tense Hiccup...relax...relax..." Toothless cooed, Hiccup slowly un-tensed his body as he took a few breaths to relax. Feeling him loosed Toothless began to pump his finger slowly in and out of Hiccup's rear entrance, it did hurt but soon it began to feel good and Hiccup began to moan softly, even asking for more. Toothless pushed in a second finger and kept going, Hiccup only moaned more this time. Toothless smiled, he figured it would help for Hiccup to feel good first, to know the feeling of something being in there before just instantly getting him with his member.

"Oh Toothless...It feels good...m–more...I want you...I want you inside me...please!.." Hiccup pleaded him now. Toothless removed his fingers and gave Hiccup's rear another good licking before position his length at the wet hole.

"Don't tense Hiccup...It'll hurt more...relax...just relax...I won't move until you tell me too..." Toothless whispered to him, as Toothless pressed the head in to Hiccup's rear, he also reached around to stroke Hiccup's length which added pleasure.

"Too–Toothless!" Hiccup moaned, in the moment, Toothless pushed himself inside fully. Hiccup cringed, whimpering. It wasn't as bad but still hurt. Toothless didn't move yet, he kept his word and continued to stroke Hiccup's length. "More Toothless...please..." Hiccup asked moaning out. Toothless took that as his queue and began to rock his hips, thrusting in to Hiccup's rear slowly. "Oh God...!" Hiccup moaned in to the pillow loudly, he gripped the blankets as Toothless continued to thrust.

"Hiccup...you feel great around me..." Toothless groaned as he held Hiccup's hips and began to move a bit faster and harder.

"Ah...Toothless...harder...harder and faster...It...feels so good! Oh yes..." Hiccup moaned still. Toothless continued to pick up the pace and power his thrusts had in to Hiccup's rear. Toothless growled in pleasure still, he was already close to a release but he kept going. His goal was to pleasure Hiccup fully. This was their first time, and he wanted it to be remembered as amazing for the rest of their lives. "Uh...Toothless...I–I'm going to cum again...don't stop...please...!" Hiccup pleaded him. Toothless didn't hold back now, he thrust his hips back and forth in to Hiccup, hard and fast. Toothless was going to cum too, Hiccup arched, tightened and moaned out as his length shot cum out on the bed while Hiccup had probably the best orgasm he'll ever have in his life. Toothless grunted as he came next, he didn't have time to pull out because it felt so good. He coated Hiccup's rear walls with his cum, they both stayed in position like this for about 5 minutes until their orgasms lessened. Toothless slowly pulled out and fell beside Hiccup, then pulled him close against his body. He kissed him deeply.

 **/End Lemon/**

"I love you Hiccup..." Toothless panted out.

"I love you too, Toothless...that was amazing..." Hiccup replied with a yawn.

"You need sleep..." Toothless pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah I do...We should get dressed first and you transform back incase anyone comes by tonight to check on is..." Hiccup mentioned. Toothless nodded agreeing. They got up, got cleaned up with a rag then dressed. Toothless changed back to his dragon form and laid on the slab near Hiccup's bed. Hiccup laid down and was already out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Toothless smiled as he licked Hiccup's cheek and then fell to sleep himself. Neither of them had ever been happier, and they both slept knowing that it would only get better from here. They had started a new life, just them and neither cared whose approval they had.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Come Home.**

It was the next morning and Stoick was preparing to leave to find Hiccup, after a long night of hardly any sleep he knew it was what he had to do. He wouldn't lose Hiccup, he almost lost him twice. Once to an attempted suicide, and once to the Red Death. No, Stoick would find him and bring him home. He already had the village on making it the best they could for Hiccup's welcome home party. Gobber was going to be acting chief while Stoick way searching the islands. Stoick got Skull Crusher ready and mounted him. Stoick let out at sigh as he watched the village prepare, they all looked sad and he knew why. Just an hour ago, Stoick made an announcement about what the fight was due to. It shocked many but they didn't care, and everyone understood that they all had a hand in Hiccup's depression back then. Stoick prepared to take off, then he saw Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all there and ready on their dragons. "I told you kids that I was going alone to find him." Stoick stated firmly.

"We know sir but...Hiccup is our friend, he is our leader. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be riding dragons right now. We all owe this to him." Tuffnut said, the others nodded.

"There are to many islands out there for one man and his dragon, we can help. We know them all...Please, let us help find him." Astrid pleaded with her blue eyes.

Stoick sighed, "You're right. I can't find him by myself...The twins can take Eastern Islands, Snotlout and Fishlegs, take the Western Islands. Astrid and I will take the Northern Islands. We will meet at Dragon's Edge by sundown." Stoick ordered.

"You got it chief!" Snotlout cheered. With that everyone headed out going the direction they were ordered too. It was going to be a long day.

On outcast island, Hiccup and Toothless were just waking up and very happy at that. Hiccup yawned stretching as he looked down at Toothless who stretched out his legs and gave a yawn like growl. "Morning..." Hiccup said softly.

"Morning Hiccup. How do you feel?" Toothless asked moving towards him to lick his cheek.

"Sore..." He began as he rotated his shoulders, "But great otherwise. How about you?" Hiccup replied.

"I feel better than I have in years." Toothless smiled. Hiccup nodded with a smile as he got off his bed and slid on his metal leg and his one boot.

"Should we go flying this morning?" Hiccup asked him.

"Don't we always?" Toothless chuckled.

"You have a point. Alright, lets get you saddled up then bud!" Hiccup laughed as he opened the room door and saw Alvin there, Hiccup prayed he hadn't heard them talking. Upon looking more it looked like Alvin was still trying train dragons but not in a bad way.

"I forgot you two were staying in here! How'd ya sleep?" Alvin asked him.

"Great. What are you...uh trying to do in here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well with your father and I being friends again, we made an alliance and in order to conduct business we need to see one another. We figured we could ride dragons, but we seem to have some trouble." Alvin stated looking at Hiccup.

"I can help you." Hiccup offered.

"You'd do that?" Alvin asked a little surprised.

"Course, why not? You gave us a new home after all but uh..these dragons aren't exactly built for riding...We need some new ones." Hiccup chuckled.

"So what should we be looking for?" Savage asked now walking over to them.

"Monstrous Nightmare's, Deadly Nadder's, Zippleback's. And they can all be found down there in wild dragon territory." Hiccup pointed below the arena where there were many dragons.

"Those are...wild dragons Hiccup." Savage said hesitantly.

"That's why they are perfect. You've had these guys trapped here for a while so they don't exactly want to cooperate. Let them go..." Hiccup told them.

"If we let them go, they'll attack." Alvin stated.

"Not with Toothless here they won't. Trust me. I know dragons better than anyone..." Hiccup smiled.

"You heard the lad. Let the dragons go." Alvin ordered. His men released the chains and stepped back when they prepared to fire their attacks.

"Toothless, now!" Hiccup ordered. "Cover your ears..." Hiccup warned he slowly retreating outcast members. Toothless growled out as he stepped in front of Hiccup and let out an ear piercing roar. The other dragons stopped, then fled the arena quickly flying away.

"I'll hand it to ya Hiccup, you know your dragons." Alvin laughed patting Hiccup's back. Toothless moved beside Hiccup who climbed on him and opened his tail up.

"I told you, I'm not a dragon conqueror, I'm a dragon trainer/rider." Hiccup smiled. "Come on, follow me to the beach area." Hiccup said as Toothless took off out of the arena, the eager outcasts followed under him. Once at the beach, Hiccup remained on Toothless as they were surrounded by dragons. "Alright lesson one. Don't draw your weapons, they'll see it as a threat and attack to protect themselves." Hiccup instructed.

"Well you heard him, do as he says." Alvin ordered. The outcasts put down their weapons and the dragons seemed to calm down. Hiccup got off Toothless and approached Alvin.

"What dragon do you want to ride, it doesn't matter because I can train them all." Hiccup asked him.

"What is the dragon your friend rides, the one you and Mildew flew on?" Alvin asked.

"Ah, a Deadly Nadder. Quick and light on their feet, shoots deadly spines from their tails and their flame burns with the heat of the sun." Hiccup said.

"Yes, one of those. Uh..which one is that?..." Alvin asked looking among the dragons.

"These ones over here. Known for their many colors too. See any you like in particular?" Hiccup asked him Alvin looked at the different Nadder's until he spotted one. It was gray, white underside. The wings and tail were a mix of gray and a deep red.

"That one." Alvin pointed.

"Great. Any of the rest of you like the Nadder species? Might as well teach you all at once." Hiccup smiled. 15 other outcasts moved over to them. "Excellent. Now wait here." Hiccup moved towards a Monstrous Nightmare now. "This is a Monstrous Nightmare, stoker class dragon. They also vary in color. A Monstrous Nightmare's key talent is to 'Fire Burst', allowing them to set their entire body on fire. The Monstrous Nightmares have a lot of really high leveled features, such as a high attack speed, flight speed, firepower, shot limit, and armor." Hiccup explained pointing them out. Then he moved towards a pack of Zippleback's. "And these two headed dragons are Hideous Zipplebacks. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. This dragon is more built towards team riders because there needs to be a rider on each side." Hiccup explained. "Any of you guys interested in these ones?" Hiccup asked.

"Isn't there another dragon one of your friend rides, the one we took?" Savage asked.

"Oh yeah, Gronckle's. Boulder class. Very slow flyers." Hiccup added. "I don't see any of those around here..." Hiccup mentioned.

"And the Night Fury I assume...Toothless is the only one found so far?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, I read somewhere that Night Furies aren't exactly good with other dragons so they keep to themselves." Hiccup said. "Alright so dragon training begins and ends with trust. Now I want you to slowly approach the dragon you want, if you're planning to ride a nadder, stay out of their blind spot which is just below their horn. Come towards them from the side so they can see you. Be calm." Hiccup instructed them. It took a few minutes but all the outcasts had picked a dragon they like and were standing very still before them.

"What next? Is it that nose touch thing that Mildew showed us?" Alvin asked.

"No no...that establishes a bond with dragon and rider. You have to establish trust first, lets start with naming them. Everything think of a name for their dragon. Whatever you feel suits them, something easy. I named Toothless what he is because he has retractable teeth, and unless he's mad or in battle, he doesn't have his teeth out." Hiccup said as Toothless crooned and nuzzled his hand. Hiccup moved to Alvin now, "Did you name him?" Hiccup asked.

"Yea, course I did. His name is Sunshot. Because of the flame that burns as hot as the sun, and the shots he can fire with his tail.' Alvin explained.

"Great name, Alvin. Now, is everyone ready?" Hiccup asked, looking around and seeing the nods he sighed. "You need to stay relaxed and trust your dragon. I want everyone to close their eyes, turn their head, and put their hands out slowly towards your dragon, like this." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes, turned his head and put his hand out slowly to Toothless's nose, the dragon closed his eyes and pressed his snout to Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled and hugged him, then he faced the outcasts. "Go on." Hiccup told them. Slowly he watched them all do what he had, only a few had problems but Hiccup corrected what they had done and everything was fine. "Next is flying, now until you make saddles, before you mount your dragon, you need to lubricate your hand with saliva and rub the dragon's back. It will ease them to have a rider on their backs. Hiccup said. They all did this and the dragons loved it.

"There is a bit of work in this, isn't there. I can see why your bond with Toothless is so strong. You had to learn everything about them and how to do this. You risked your life everyday to learn what you know about them." Alvin stated to Hiccup as he'd climbed on Sunshot's back now. Hiccup got on Toothless and they faced the water.

"I'm different than everyone else. I saw they weren't dangerous, just misunderstood." Hiccup replied to him. "Alright now, to get them to fly just give a light nudge to the side. When you fly with your dragon, you have to lead. You give the instructions, and they will obey but sometimes they know better and you have to trust them with those decisions. When you fly, you lean the direction you want to go. Nightmare and Zippleback riders, cross your legs around their necks lightly and hold on to the horns. That is how you will steer. Lets take a lap around the island. Ready bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who replied with a purr and they took to the air. "Alright be mindful of the dragon's wing spans so you don't collide with another rider and their dragon. Give your dragon a light nudge, you don't want to hurt them." Hiccup instructed from the air.

The outcasts did this and soon there was close to 50 outcasts in the air on dragons. "This is...different." Alvin was first to say.

"You get used to it. Lets go." Hiccup said leading the charge around the island. Everyone did great on their dragons too. When they landed it was nearly lunch time. "There is more to dragon training than flying. You have to feed them, they love fish, hate eels. It makes them sick. You have to clean their stalls too. Other than that, you're good. How's it feel to be dragon riders?" Hiccup asked them.

"Great. The feeling of flying is something I never imagined." Savage chimed in, a lot of others agreed with that. Hiccup chuckled.

"Thank you Hiccup. For teaching us how to fly dragons." Alvin said to him.

"You're welcome. Alright, I'm gonna take Toothless out for a bit to eat and stretch his wings." Hiccup said still sitting on Toothless. Alvin waved as they took off in to the skies.

On Dragon's Edge now all the riders and dragons waited for Astrid and Stoick to return. Fishlegs noticed three different species of dragons flying over head and began to think. "You know what is weird...Those dragons flew from the direction of Outcast Island and when Snotlout and I were closest...we could of sworn we heard Toothless's roar..." Fishlegs mentioned.

"You think Hiccup and Toothless are on Outcast Island?" Ruffnut asked now.

"I don't know, I know we're allies with them now but going there still gives me the willies." Fishlegs stated. The call of a Nadder got them to look up and see Astrid on Stormfly, and Stoick on Skull Crusher landing on the beach area.

"Anything?" Stoick asked looking at them all.

"Nothing East but Fishlegs and Snotlout thought they heard Toothless's roar close to Outcast Island." Tuffnut mentioned. Stoick looked at them now.

"We were closest to Outcast Island but we didn't think Hiccup would go there of all places so we flew over and kept going but...we just saw a Whispering Death, a Change Wing, and a Monstrous Nightmare fly over, coming from that direction and if I'm not wrong...those were the dragons that Alvin had captured there when he was trying to learn to ride them." Fishlegs stated. Stoick looked toward the West again.

"Then we know where we are headed. Get your dragons fed and water. We're setting out in an hour..." He ordered. The kids nodded and did as they were told. An hour later, they set out for Outcast island. While flying Astrid saw Stoick looking down.

"I'm sure he's fine chief...Toothless would never let anything happen to Hiccup." Astrid said with confidence.

"I'm not worried if he's alright Astrid, I'm worried if he'll even talk to me." Stoick said sighing.

"He will...He just needed time to cool off..." Astrid reminded him.

"I don't know Astrid. He blew up at me, he never does that." Stoick said now. Astrid looked forward now as they headed to their destination.

Also flying in that area was Hiccup and Toothless, "Should we head back soon?" Hiccup asked rubbing Toothless's head which got him to purr and coo contently, then he growled suddenly. "Toothless? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked looking ahead.

"Your dad and the other riders are headed this way." Toothless told him. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Lets go, now. If we get back first we can hide out and Alvin said he'd send them off." Hiccup said, Toothless span around and sped back to Outcast island at top speed. It only took about 20 minutes, they reached the arena and in to their room locking the door. It was long after when Stoick arrived with the teens, looking around from the sky.

"I don't see any sign of them..." Astrid stated.

"Outcast incoming!" Fishlegs yelled flying closer to Stoick.

"Aye Stoick! What brings you here?" Alvin called to him riding on Sunshot.

"I'm looking for Hiccup and Toothless. Have they been through here?" Stoick asked.

"Nope sorry. Haven't seen the lad or his dragon." Alvin lied now. Astrid knew better though.

"Then how did you learn to ride a dragon? You didn't know that last time we saw each other." Astrid commented crossing her arms over chest.

"Well its all a matter of trust. Once we understood them, it was easy." Alvin remarked.

"Only Hiccup would say its about trust, so now I know he's here." Stoick mentioned. "Alvin. Where is my son..." Stoick asked in a serious tone. Hiccup had been watching from the arena and sighed, cat was out of the bag now. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew up towards them, staying next to Alvin and Sunspot, his eyes were angry too. "Hiccup...You're alright." Stoick breathed in relief.

"What are you doing here..." Hiccup asked, his tone still full of hate and anger, hurt and pain.

"We've been searching for you all day, checking every island...We want you to come home..." Astrid said gently.

"I am home. I'm with people who know what its like to be hated and cast out for being different." Hiccup remarked.

"We didn't cast you out, you left!" Snotlout yelled at him.

"Does it really matter either way? I got judged and unaccepted for being in love with Toothless." Hiccup asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hiccup. Just...let me explain..." Stoick asked him.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Hiccup replied coldly.

"Oi lad, there's an issue in the dungeons. You alright up here?" Alvin stated.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Hiccup said, his tone calmer now. Alvin flew off.

"Hiccup please...We can work this out...Can we talk please? On the ground because our dragons are exhausted..." Astrid asked him.

"Fine. In the arena. Lets go bud." Hiccup said as then lowered and flew in to the arena, the other outcasts left with their dragons. Hiccup got off Toothless and crossed his arms over his chest again. "You're wasting your time...I'm not ready to talk." Hiccup said firmly.

Stoick moved towards Hiccup to hug him, but he backed up angrily. "Hiccup. I'm sorry. I never knew anything about how felt until yesterday. If you want to love Toothless and be with him, than I don't care. I just want my son home..." Stoick said.

"Oh, you accept it now? Why. Because of me telling you how worthless you and everyone else made me feel? Or because you really mean it?" Hiccup asked him.

"I accepted it son." Stoick replied.

"Because I exploded on you yesterday. And it's not an if I want to love Toothless. I do love him." Hiccup said angrily. Toothless growled at them now, they were making his lover upset and that didn't sit right with him.

"No son. I realized that I should of seen it coming. All the signs were there..." Stoick said to him.

"Were they? Because I didn't even see them until 3 days ago when I had the dream about Toothless and I, then became a female, turned male again, then turned in to a female dragon." Hiccup growled now, it matched Toothless's.

"Wait...you turned in to a dragon?!" Fishlegs asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was all a test from the God's. To see if I could accept such a fate because I'm supposed to Toothless's mate because he truly is the LAST Night Fury alive. Without me, Toothless can't mate and repopulate the Night Fury species." Hiccup explained. "When I woke up that morning as a dragon, it made sense. Of course I accepted it and that's when I knew I loved Toothless. I came home that morning to tell you dad, and you...heard your son loved a dragon and flipped out." Hiccup yelled now.

"Son, it shocked me! How else would I react to my son telling me he was in love with his dragon!?" Stoick yelled back now.

"See, there you go again. I have the right to be pissed, not you. This is why I left. You didn't accept this. You're saying you do so I'll come back. Well its not going to work. I made my choice. I love Toothless and I want to be with him. We plan on finishing what we started." Hiccup said firmly now. It was silent a moment.

"Y–you and Toothless already?..." Astrid asked.

"Last night, both as humans." Hiccup said.

"Toothless is a human?! You're a dragon?! What?...!" Snotlout said confused. Hiccup face palmed again.

"Oh God...I'm sick of explaining this so pay attention..." Hiccup sighed. "The Gods made me a female human, to test me if I'd accept my life as such. That night is when I understood my feelings for Toothless. We shared an intimate night with him as a dragon, and me a human. Once I accepted it, I turned male again and still went through with Toothless helping me get off. Then the next morning, I was told I'd change again. So when Toothless and I spent the night in the cove, it was because I changed in to a female Night Fury after the storm. Confused, Toothless tried to tell me this was happening because of him. He nearly died because he broke the rule with the Gods. I challenged them to prove they were wrong, and I won. I told them exactly why did this to me. It was because Toothless is the last Night Fury alive and needed a mate and offspring or the Night Furies would be wiped out. I accepted being a female and loving Toothless, I accepted being a female dragon, a Night Fury for Toothless. The Gods spared Toothless after I admitted to loving him. Then they told us both we would have the power to change forms to suit our needs. So Toothless can be a dragon or a human, both male. And I can become a female human, female dragon, and be a human male. So last night, Toothless and I had sex as human males." Hiccup admitted, there was no hesitation in his voice, no fear in his green eyes.

"That's...incredible!" Fishlegs and the twin's exclaimed. "Can we see?" Fishlegs asked now. Hiccup stared at him, as Toothless purred nuzzling his hand.

"Ugh, fine..." Hiccup sighed as he stepped back and closed his eyes, in a purple aura first he became a human female, and then getting on all fours, changed in to a female Night Fury.

"Woah...that's...unheard of...but so cool!" Fishlegs said as he checked Hiccup out in dragon from, circling him almost. Fish legs noticed that Hiccup's dragon form still left him with no left back leg but both tail fins. "So can you fly?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup knew they wouldn't understood him as a dragon so he only nodded. "You can understand us, but not reply...Hm.." Fishlegs pointed out. Toothless saw Snotlout move towards Hiccup as if to get on him and Toothless snarled with a growl.

"Okay okay...geeze." Snotlout moved back to Hookfang.

"Yep, still very protective." Astrid said while rolling her eyes. Hiccup now transformed back to a human male and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm his mate, of course he's going to protect me." Hiccup stated. Toothless now glowed blue and became a human male, he held Hiccup's hand kissed him softly. Hiccup blushed and kissed him back.

"I think it's time you all go. You've hurt my mate enough to last him a life time from all I've heard." Toothless spoke now with a glare in his eyes.

"He can talk! He can talk to us?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"No shit Snotlout, he's human..." Hiccup sighed smacking his face now.

"I'm not leaving without my son." Stoick who had been silent all this time spoke finally.

"That's too bad. Hiccup and I have started a new life, one with just us. The outcasts were very welcoming, they gave us our own place in here, the big pen is ours." Toothless stated firmly now.

"You know bud, I just noticed that you still have your wings in your human form. I didn't see them last night." Hiccup mentioned admiring them.

"I did too, Hiccup. And I suppose I shouldn't speak for you. We're mates. If you want to go back to Berk, I will follow." Toothless said as he rubbed his cheek to Hiccup's.

"I don't know if I'm ready to come back or if I ever want too with my judgmental father there." Hiccup said in a hurt tone.

"Son, this is all fine by me...I promise...Please come home?" Stoick asked him.

"Yeah, this is okay. What happens when Toothless and I mate as dragon's tonight? Or when I have his babies. Is it still okay that your 'son' has a dragon's babies in a female human or dragon form. Is it still okay when Toothless and I show affection in the village or are you going to worry about what the village says about it all? Is that still okay with you?" Hiccup asked in a serious tone now. All eyes fell on Stoick now waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Hiccup. All of that will be fine with me, as long as you and Toothless don't wake the village with your mating or intimate times, then yes everything is fine by me. Male, female, or dragon, you're still my son and I care about you. Will you come home?" Stoick asked approaching him now. Hiccup looked away angrily now.

"I don't know...I need time to think about it." Hiccup said slowly.

"What if they had their own place on Berk, that was close but not enough to disturb the village?" Mildew said now approaching the group on his brown and white nadder that Hiccup helped him with when they were captives on Outcast island the first time.

"Just what are you getting at old man?" Stoick asked with his hands on his hips.

"Well I was just thinking since I live here now, why doesn't Hiccup take my old home. It's on the other side of the island and high up. There's privacy for them to do their thing and still on Berk, easy enough to access with the help of your dragons." Mildew suggested.

"That's...actually not a bad idea." Astrid said looking at Hiccup and Toothless now.

"What do you say Hiccup? Toothless? Would that be okay?" Fishlegs asked them.

"Let Toothless and I talk about it first..." Hiccup said. "I'll give you an answer by sun down." Hiccup added.

"Until then, you're welcome to stay here." Toothless nodded as he and Hiccup walked to their room in the arena and opened the large doors revealing the open space set up like Hiccup's old bedroom.

"Look at this place, its amazing." Tuffnut said as he got off Belch and followed the other riders to look around. Toothless changed back to dragon form as Hiccup mounted Toothless again as they took to the skies to talk about things.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Mates.**

After Hiccup and Toothless took off to think about the offer, it was silent and Mildew broke the silence. "So you made him mad about him loving his dragon and that's why he left Berk. I shouldn't be surprised..." Mildew chuckled.

"Shut it Mildew. You betrayed our tribe..." Stoick grumbled.

"We figured it out last night, the boy and his dragon aren't exactly quiet which is why I made the suggestion for him to take my old place." Mildew stated looking at his former chief and the teens.

"It was a good offer, but its Toothless and Hiccup's decision to accept it." Astrid sighed.

"Berk is their home...they have to agree..." Ruffnut added now.

Hiccup and Toothless were flying high in the clouds, both were silent at first. Toothless knew Hiccup had a lot of his mind but he was worried for him. "Hiccup, are you okay?" Toothless asked him gently.

"Yeah bud...Just thinking about everything. What do you think we should do?" Hiccup asked looking down at him.

"I'm happy any place we go as long as we're together Hiccup...It depends on you. Do you wanna stay on Outcast island in the dragon arena room, or back to Berk and stay on the other side in Mildew's old place where we can have privacy and everything?" Toothless asked him.

"I miss Berk, I do but...even with what my father said...how can I trust he's telling the truth?" Hiccup asked with a sigh.

"The same way you trusted me not to kill you, the same you didn't care what the Vikings thought about you wanting to prove to them that dragons aren't dangerous...The same way we didn't care what they thought about us. We just did what we wanted. If we go back and your father lies, we still have a place to come back to and after that we'll know the truth." Toothless said to him.

"You know, you're right bud...but...he's gonna have to lay off for a while when we go back. I'm still not happy with him for the past..." Hiccup said now.

"So that's our decision? To return to Berk in Mildew's old home?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Yeah, lets do it." Hiccup said. They turned around and returned to Outcast island as the sun had begun to set.

"Their back!" Astrid exclaimed seeing them come in and land. The others came out too, all awaiting Hiccup's answer.

"We made our choice." Hiccup said facing them seriously.

"Are you...coming home son?" Stoick asked eagerly.

"Yes." Hiccup said, they cheered then he put a hand up. "But...Toothless and I want to be left alone for a while. Until we're ready to actually socialize with the village...That means no random visits, no harassing us. Just...leave us alone. We'll let you know when we're ready." Hiccup stated to them. He watched their reactions, waiting for their responses.

"We will agree to leave you and Toothless alone until you're ready..." Stoick finally said. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief now. "Lets go home, all of us." Stoick said with a smile now, he went to hug Hiccup but he backed up again.

"Don't. I'm still not ready to forgive you for the past...That's why I said to give Toothless and me time..." Hiccup said firmly.

"I–I understand son...Just know...I am sorry for all of it...I never...meant to make you..." Stoick stopped when Hiccup glared.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just...don't." Hiccup said roughly. Stoick didn't say anything else, his son wasn't just a Viking. He was a man now and Stoick had to remember what Hiccup had been through these last 3 years, and even before that. Hiccup suffered more than anyone should have for so long, and Stoick understood that Hiccup needed time to get over it. Alvin arrived with Savage and a few others.

"Heading back to Berk, are ya boy?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah...Thank you for letting us stay..." Hiccup said as he held out his hand to Alvin, who shook it.

"You're welcome back anytime, Hiccup. Thank you for teaching us to ride dragons, we'll be by again soon. And don't be so shy. We are allies after all." Alvin laughed. Hiccup nodded.

"Will do! Lets go Tooth!" Hiccup said hopping on Toothless and taking to the skies and heading back to Berk.

"He'll come around Stoick...Just give the boy time." Alvin said encouragingly as he placed his hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"I don't think time is long enough for Hiccup to forgive me for all I've put him through..." Stoick sighed.

"He'll forgive you...He's been dealing with a lot. It's been a crazy week from what I've heard...Let him and Toothless do their thing. Give them their alone time, and let them mate like they want to. You should get by now that Hiccup is going to do what he wants with or without your say so. He even cast himself out to be with his dragon. Just let him be. If you push him, he'll leave forever." Alvin said now. Stoick sighed again and he nodded.

"You're right. Thanks Alvin. See you soon." Stoick said as he got on Skull Crusher and took off with the other dragon riders and headed back to Berk. It was a quiet flight, and didn't take long. Hiccup obviously arrived ahead of everyone else with Toothless being the fastest dragon. Upon arrival of the two lovers, the village erupted with excitement and cheered for his return.

"Huh...I didn't think...I was so missed for only 24 hours..." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, he cooed in response.

"Welcome home Hiccup!" Gobber announced. Hiccup didn't want to be rude to him, after all Gobber had been there for him.

"Thanks Gobber...But I just...need some alone." Hiccup said to him looking down a little.

"I understand Hiccup. Take all the time you need and we'll be here when you're ready." Gobber said to him. Hiccup nodded as he and Toothless took off towards the high point on the island where Mildew's place was. Hiccup got off Toothless and looked around.

"I guess we got some work ahead of to make this our home now bud. Should we get an early start in the morning?" Hiccup asked him.

"Sounds good to me." Toothless replied. They both went inside, started getting rid of all of Mildew's old belongings and tossing them in a pile outside the door. Hiccup and Toothless got their beds set up and some dinner before they turned in. Stoick and the others arrived and were greeted by Gobber.

"Are they here?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, they were moving things around at Mildew's place." Gobber said.

"It was part of the deal. Hiccup and Toothless would come back if they had a private place to live in where they wouldn't be a bother to the village people with anything they...ahem did together." Snotlout stated.

"Ooh makes sense then." Gobber stated.

"He's home, that's all that matters." Stoick said as he then went about his chiefly duties. He had promised to give Hiccup space, so he wouldn't harass him for now. As it got later, Hiccup and Toothless had relaxed on their beds, cuddling up beside one another, Toothless wrapped Hiccup up in his arms since they were in human form at the moment.

"I needed this..." Hiccup whispered.

"Now you have it." Toothless chuckled as he kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup kissed him back lovingly. "I love you Hiccup." Toothless cooed.

"I love you more." Hiccup challenged him.

"Care to prove that?" Toothless challenged back. Hiccup smiled as he let himself transform in to a girl and kiss Toothless softly, her hands slowly working to take off Toothless's pants.

"As you wish love." Hiccup said taking her pants off and straddling Toothless's hips while deepening their kiss.

 **/Lemon Start/**

"You are just so beautiful male or female." Toothless said softly as Hiccup positioned herself over Toothless's hardened length and began to push herself down on it. It wasn't until Hiccup whimpered in pain after lowering herself completely that Toothless realized Hiccup's female barrier had broken, he could smell the blood. "Hiccup!...Are you alright?" Toothless asked leaning up some to kiss her, and stroke her cheek lovingly.

"I–I'm okay...it hurts but I just...need to adjust to it..." Hiccup panted some. Toothless nodded as he laid back and let Hiccup move when she was ready and at her own pace. Once Hiccup took a few breaths, she began to move her hips back and forth, she began to moan softly as her hands used Toothless's chest to hold herself up. Toothless put his hands on her hips and moved with her, meeting each of thrusts forward. "Mmhm...Toothless...it feels good...Oh my god..." Hiccup moaned out panting hard, it was a completely different feeling than the night before when Toothless was riding Hiccup's rear. This feeling was much more intense and sensitive and Hiccup loved it.

"Oh Hiccup...you're so tight..." Toothless groaned out in pleasure. "I want you Hiccup...I want you mine tonight." Toothless said now. Hiccup didn't budge, she wanted this first. Hiccup continued to rock her hips back and forth on him, moaning out louder each time. Toothless panted as Hiccup didn't let up, only picked up speed and force. "Hiccup...I–I'll cum..." Toothless admitted to her.

"Good...that's what I want you to do...Cum with me Toothless..Ah...I'm...I'm cumming!" Hiccup moaned out as she released, her juices squirting from her womanhood over his length. Toothless bucked and came hard, his length twitching and coating her inner walls with the substance. After a few minutes, Toothless growled with pleasure as he flipped her on to the bed now with him on top. He pulled out first before going dragon form and poking her entrance again with just the head, she moaned out.

"Hiccup..." Toothless panted. "Tonight I will make you my mate..." Toothless said, "You remember what I told you, don't you? That Night Furies mate during severe lightening storms...one is coming." Toothless said softly nuzzling her cheek.

Hiccup smiled nodded, "I remember...I'm ready..." Hiccup said as she transformed again in to a female Night Fury this time, now moving to be on all fours as lightening struck the house and it sparked with electricity. Toothless leaned forwards and kissed her gently as he then pushed inside her deeply, and slowly. Hiccup moaned out in pain, Toothless was a great deal bigger in length in this form, Hiccup bit back closing his eyes and panting heavily. "I–I hurt you, didn't I?.." Toothless asked quickly.

"I–I'm okay...You're just...bigger...Give me...a minute..." Hiccup panted to him. Toothless felt terrible now, the last thing his had wanted was to hurt him, especially not tonight. Toothless cooed softly staying still for her, he didn't want her to hurt. After a few minutes she relaxed herself and the pain began to fade, she nodded now. "I–I'm ready.." Hiccup whispered lovingly. Toothless smiled as he began to move slowly in and out of her being cautious not to move until he was told to. Hiccup began to moan in time, panting heavily as her heart raced in her chest. "Oh Tooth...it feels...so good...don't stop please!" Hiccup pleaded him lovingly. Toothless continued to thrust in to her hot, wet cavern, he wouldn't stop until they both reached their releases.

"I love you Hiccup...I love you so much..." Toothless growled out as he kept his thrusts going evenly.

"Mm...Faster, harder...please...Oh yes Toothless...more...just like that more!" Hiccup moaned out happily in pure pleasure. Toothless was happy to oblige, he held his love's hips tightly and began to thrust harder and faster per request. He pounded in to him deeply. He grunted as he was nearing his climax now, they'd both already cum once and they both knew they wouldn't last long going a second round.

"Hiccup...I'm going to cum soon!" Toothless moaned with her.

"Me too...me too...I'm close...Oh Toothless...yes..yes! Right there...Oh don't stop...please don't stop...!" Hiccup moaned out loudly as another strike of lightening hit their home. Toothless continued to thrust hard, fast, and deep just like Hiccup pleaded for. "Ah..Toothless...I can't...I'm cumming...yes...YES!" Hiccup yelled out in pleasure.

"Cum with me...HICCUP!" Toothless moaned as he came quickly within her.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup moaned out as she came on his length at the same time. Both panted hard as Toothless withdrew his length from her and leaned down to lick her cheek. "That was...incredible." Hiccup panted out now closing her eyes in utter bliss.

 **/Lemon End/**

"Hiccup...I still have to...mark you as mine..." Toothless panted with a groan.

"Go ahead love...Mark me as yours..." Hiccup breathed out with a smile. Toothless nodded as his fang came out now and neared her neck and shoulder area.

"This is going to hurt..." Toothless warned as before Hiccup could even say a word Toothless bit down. Hiccup cried out in pain, Toothless cringed as he withdrew his teeth and licked Hiccup's tears away. "Ssh...I'm sorry...I'm sorry love..." Toothless purred comfortingly to soothe his mate.

Hiccup whimpered softly as the pain finally faded and looked at him. "I–I'm okay now...I love you, Toothless." Hiccup smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too my mate." Toothless nuzzled her neck lovingly. The mark of the Night Fury was on her now, Toothless's bite mark was there forever. They both got comfortable as Hiccup yawned. "You need sleep mate..." Toothless crooned to Hiccup now.

"Yes...yes I do..." Hiccup yawned again as she snuggled against her mate and closed her eyes, sleep took her instantly. Toothless licked her cheek as he closed his eyes and soon fell to sleep as well.

When morning came, Toothless woke up early to get them something to eat, it wasn't hard since they were by the beach and he could just jump the ledges leading down, and then back up again. Hiccup was tossing and turning in their bed, still in her Night Fury form. She was having a nightmare it seemed, finally she snapped awake letting out what seemed like a painful roar. Toothless's head snapped up at the sound and raced back up to the home and rushed inside to see that Hiccup had reverted back to a human female and was crying hysterically on the bed. Toothless instantly pressed himself near her and nuzzled her cheeks lovingly. "Hiccup, what's wrong? Are you alright?! Ssh...it's okay..I'm here...I'm here...calm down love..." Toothless cooed. Hiccup looked at him with tear filled eyes of nothing but fear.

"Toothless?...It–it was just a nightmare...you're still here...still with me..." Hiccup breathed out holding a hand over her pounding heart and tried to calm down. Just as Toothless was about to ask what she'd seen, the sound of a Deadly Nadder's squawking was heard outside and in rushed Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout panting heavily.

"What happened? We heard that roar from the other side of the island! Hiccup, are you alright?!" Astrid asked quickly.

Toothless growled, "Didn't we say, no random visits!?" Toothless had changed in to his human form since it was the only way they'd understand him.

"Well when we hear something like that in the first lights of morning, we worry about our friend! Now what happened..." Astrid argued back.

"Enough you two. Hiccup, what happened..." Fishlegs asked calmer stepping between Toothless and Astrid.

"There was...so much blood. The floor, the walls...everywhere...Y–you were dead, Tooth...he...he killed you...in front of m–me...He...he killed you...then took me...he...he did so many awful things...to me..." By this point, Hiccup had broken down in tears. Toothless moved back beside her worried.

"Who Hiccup? Who did these things in your nightmare?..." Toothless asked concerned nuzzling her cheek gently.

"Da–Dagur..." Hiccup breathed out in pure fear. It instantly made Toothless's anger rise but he kept it in check for Hiccup's sake, that is who needed him right now.

"Dagur is locked up at Outcast Island...Why...would you have a nightmare like that?..." Fishlegs asked now.

"I don't know! I don't know okay! Why did I have dreams about Toothless and I having sex? And now he and I are mated after a bunch of gender and species swapping! Maybe my dreams are telling me something bad is about to happen...but that...that was to real..." Hiccup yelled now.

"You two mated last night? So that's what all the lightening was about..." Snotlout pointed out. He received several 'really' looks from around the room. "What?" Snotlout asked.

"Ignore him, Hiccup. What happened, start to finish." Astrid said gently.

"It was me and Toothless enjoying a fly through the village, then we saw his armada...they raided the entire village. Killing everyone in their path, both human and dragon alike...We went in to fight...Dagur attacked and I fell of Toothless and he wasn't able to get away. I transformed in to my Night Fury form and attacked with all I could but Dagur still beat me. He..he killed Toothless in front of me then took me captive...to...train me...as his dragon." Hiccup cried now.

"Train you...?" Toothless asked him, he had a sick feeling he already knew what Hiccup meant but he still had to check.

Hiccup looked right at Toothless with tears in his eyes. "He...tortured me, beat me, whipped me...raped me...until I did what he wanted me to...He raped me in all 3 forms to break me...That's when I woke up...After he said that he'd finally gotten his revenge..." Hiccup explained lowly. A low growl was emitting from Toothless's throat, even while in his human form it was very obvious how angry he was.

"I'll kill him, Hiccup. I swear to Thor, I'll kill him if he ever comes here again. If he is coming and your dreams are warning you...then I say we attack now." Toothless growled out.

"HICCUP!" Yelled Stoick's voice who came rushing in, Alvin, Mildew, and Savage right behind him.

"No..just...don't tell me..." Hiccup said instantly.

"How could you...of already known that Dagur escaped..?" Stoick asked him slowly, seeing the state his son was in worried him but he'd promised to give him time.

"So my dreams were a warning...Toothless...I think I'm going to be sick..." Hiccup nearly threw up but covered her mouth and stopped it for a moment. "No actually going to be sick now..." Hiccup climbed off the bed and threw up outside behind some bushes, coughing hard while she did.

"What dream?" Stoick asked.

"Hiccup just had a nightmare about Dagur getting revenge for us locking him up, she saw Toothless get killed and Dagur took her captive, raping and torturing her until she broke and did what he wanted her too." Fishlegs told Stoick.

"Hiccup...are you alright mate?" Toothless asked as he went to check on Hiccup who was still throwing up, finally it stopped and Hiccup groaned out. "How long ago did he escape." Toothless demanded.

"Just before sunrise. He's already off the Island and my men are looking everywhere for him." Alvin stated.

"He couldn't of gotten that far. Kids, get your dragons. We're joining the searching. Toothless...stay with my son. He needs you right now..." Stoick ordered. Toothless was about to argue when he felt Hiccup trembling with fear, Hiccup needed him more right now.

"When he is found...I want to see him." Toothless said firmly.

"You will." Stoick nodded, they all mounted their dragons and took off top speed.

"Come on Hiccup...lets get you inside...I'll protect you, I promise." Toothless said softly helping Hiccup to the house and on to their bed.

"Why...why can't we just be happy Toothless...? Why of all people did it have to be him..!" Hiccup sobbed.

"Because he's a deranged psychopath my love...He'll stop at nothing until he's dead...He won't get to you...I promised you that, Hiccup. He won't get to you..." Toothless vowed to her as he nuzzled her lovingly to calm her down. There was no word all day, and Hiccup was beginning to worry a lot.

"We should be helping, we fly faster than anyone..." Hiccup finally said looking out the window as the sun was beginning to set again.

"The safest place for you is right here...Its us he's looking for." Toothless reminded her.

"Still...Lets take a lap around the island...I'd feel better if we did." Hiccup said as she transformed to a male again, Toothless sighed as he went dragon form now. Hiccup got on Toothless and they set in to the multi-colored sky above, they searched everywhere they could that Dagur could hide in, no sign of him after two hours. Hiccup yawned some.

"You're still tired, even if we found him. With what strength would you fight with, Hiccup. We're going home..." Toothless said firmly. They landed back near their home and Hiccup got off Toothless as they walked towards their home together. Toothless stopped suddenly, he grabbed Hiccup and pushed him off to the side with his wing as he was attacked with a bola which locked him in one place unable to move.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. Out of the shadows walked the man they'd searched for. Dagur. "Let him go!" Hiccup demanded closing his fists up tightly.

"Hiccup, Hiccup...would I really let him go when he's what I've been after for years?...No." Dagur grinned darkly. Toothless told Hiccup to run with a grunt and worried eyes. Hiccup pulled the dagger from his boot and charged at Dagur, no use. Dagur whipped around and backhanded him hard, knocking her to the ground. Hiccup growled as Dagur's men held him back with his arms behind his back. Dagur neared Toothless with his sword out.

"Toothless!...no..." Hiccup whispered now, he couldn't do anything. That's when he snapped. He'd had enough of people interfering with Toothless and his life. Hiccup's eyes turned a dark blue with black orbs for pupils, a purple aura surrounded him as the men released him, rather freaked out now. Hiccup growled getting on all fours and preparing to charge. "DAGUR!...GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Hiccup roared out as his transformation finished and there before Dagur was Hiccup in the female dragon form. Hiccup's fangs dropped fully as she charged a purple blast and fired it at Dagur, knocking him away from Toothless. Hiccup rushed over and defended him with a loud roar that vibrated the area.

Everyone on the island heard it, even Stoick, Alvin, Savage, Mildew, and the kids who were miles away. "What..was that?" Astrid asked now.

"I don't know. But it can't be good, back to Berk all of you!" Stoick ordered. At top speed, they all rushed back. It didn't take long for them to see the sight on the cliff. Hiccup in dragon form defending a tied up Toothless. They flew close but Hiccup roared again, telling the other dragons to get Toothless out of there. They swooped in on their own accord and took Toothless off the field leaving Hiccup and Dagur alone there now.

"So the rumors were true. Not only can you transform yourself...but you did mate with the dragon! I never struck you as such a sicko, Hiccup but then again...it's...rather deranged. I don't want that Night Fury anymore...I want you..." Dagur laughed crazily. Hiccup snarled at him as she prepared another blast to fire but Dagur rushed her and tackled her down.

"HICCUP!" Toothless roared out. His mate was in trouble and he couldn't do anything because he couldn't fly alone. Hiccup growled as she transformed to her female form and kicked Dagur off.

"Damn you're beautiful Hiccup...I can't wait to get a piece of that." Dagur laughed again.

"I belong to Toothless, not you Dagur and I never will!" Hiccup yelled now. Toothless ordered that the be dropped beside Hiccup and the dragon's didn't dare disobey. As he dropped he transformed in to his human form and stared Dagur down.

"She's mine freak...you'll never have her." Toothless growled as he stood before Hiccup now, defending her.

"O–oh...so you can change too. How interesting..." Dagur chuckled.

"We need to do something...!" Astrid exclaimed.

"No...This is something Toothless has to do." Gobber said riding on his dragon, Grump.

"What are you sayin Gobber?! That's my son down there!" Stoick yelled.

"Stoick, it's a dragon thing. Dagur in threatening Toothless's mate, threatening to take her away and make her his. Toothless has to fight for dominance. No one can interfere or we're deeming Toothless unfit as Hiccup's mate." Gobber said.

"I get it! Like when Hookfang had to dominate that Titanwing Nightmare to get him to leave the female Nightmare and her eggs alone. Dagur has to be beaten by Toothless, and only Toothless for him to understand." Snotlout stated.

"Exactly." Gobber said, all they could do is watch. Toothless snarled at Dagur, keeping Hiccup behind him.

"Toothless, let me ride you...you know you can't fly without me!" Hiccup yelled to him.

"No Hiccup, I want you to get away from here...I'll deal with his derangedness...I want you safe...if you get killed...then I don't have a reason to fight anymore!" Toothless told her. Hiccup froze at his words, tears welling in her eyes. "Please...I can win knowing your safe, Hiccup.." Toothless said softly. Hiccup nodded as she slowly began to back away towards the edge where Astrid was waiting to take her farther back.

"And without you, I don't have a reason to live anymore...Don't you die on me, Toothless...I love you." Hiccup said softly.

"I love you more, Hiccup." Toothless said gently, Dagur was sick of this lovey dovey crap and charged at Toothless with his sword.

"Toothless, look out!" Hiccup cried. Toothless looked and dodged to the side, he growled out going dragon form now and started shooting off blasts at Dagur. They were both locked in battle, Hiccup stayed on the ledge, she couldn't go far. They fought for what seemed like hours, and neither was giving up. Dagur got the upper hand by tricking Toothless and Dagur in fact went after Hiccup, now holding his sword to her throat.

"Ut uh dragon...make one move and I'll kill her..." Dagur smirked.

"You're a coward, Dagur..." Hiccup choked out.

"I always...get what I want..." Dagur laughed now.

"I hate...you." Hiccup growled.

"But you'll love what I do to you, Hiccup...Beserkers! We have won! As long as I have Hiccup...none of you will attack." Dagur smirked.

"What do we do...what do we do!" Astrid asked.

"He's playing dirty!" Ruffnut yelled angrily now. Dagur held the sword steady as he forced Hiccup's face to his and he kissed her. Hiccup didn't cry, it was happening just like in the nightmare earlier but this time...she wouldn't just take it. Toothless was alive so she had a reason to fight too. Hiccup's body glowed purple now as she slammed her head in to Dagur's forcing him to stumble back almost off the edge. Hiccup elbowed him in the gut and whipped around throwing the sword from his hands. Hiccup's eyes weren't dark blue anymore, they were black as could be showing a much darker side. Hiccup held Dagur by the throat over the edge, shocking everyone.

"You think I'm just going to stand there and take it, Dagur? I've suffered years because of you and I won't let you use me against them! This time...you don't get what you want...I get what I want...and that's your death...Say goodbye Dagur..." Hiccup said in a very cold tone. Toothless watched this, this wasn't right. Hiccup raced over to Hiccup and nudged her hand.

"Hiccup...don't do this. I know he's made you suffer, but killing him will make you no different than him...You will regret this for the rest of your life...our life...Don't kill him. You've won...I think he gets that now...Let him go." Toothless cooed to her. Hiccup tightened her grip at first then growled and moved Dagur back over the field and let him go. Her eyes returned to normal now as she stepped on Dagur's chest with a growl.

"I should do it...God you deserve death for all you've done...But...my mate is right...I won't kill you because I refused to be like you...If you ever come back again...You are the one who will regret me not throwing you off this cliff side. Got it?!" Hiccup warned.

"Y–yes Hiccup...I understand...I'm sorry!" Dagur pleaded. Hiccup got off and looked at Alvin.

"I want him out of my sight, Alvin. Locked in the deepest pits of Outcast Island and heavily guarded at ALL times. Am I clear?" Hiccup stated. Alvin nodded, slightly afraid of the female before him. No one had ever seen Hiccup get so dark or heartless and it was a lot to take in at one time. Alvin and his men tied Dagur's hands with rope and chains, and led him away from Berk back to Outcast Island. The rest of the riders took care of Dagur's few men. Hiccup sighed now as she tried to walk towards the house but as soon as she took a step she passed out cold.

"Hiccup?...Hiccup!" Toothless whined nudging her slightly. Stoick and Gobber landed now.

"She's alright Toothless...She used way to energy...let her rest...She should be alright in the morning..." Stoick said softly patting Toothless's head. Stoick picked Hiccup up and carried her inside the house, Toothless laid beside her worried as ever. Stoick and Gobber left.

"I'm sorry...I failed...to protect you Hiccup...But I swear...on my life that this will never happen again. I will never let any harm befall you." Toothless vowed in a whisper as he laid his head down beside Hiccup's still form. It was a long night too. The other riders and their dragons stayed up at Hiccup and Toothless's place to wait for Hiccup to awaken.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Unexplained Illness.**

The next morning came with the light of the warm sun peeking through the sky window and down to Hiccup's sleeping face. The friends outside began to awaken, they stood stretching their arms, legs, backs. Their eyes fell on the home of Toothless and Hiccup wondering if everything was alright. Toothless woke up last having stayed up all night, worried about Hiccup, his eyes fell on his mate's still form and whimpered. "Toothless?...Is she awake?" Came Astrid's worried curious tone. Toothless licked Hiccup's face and then moved outside to see them, he shook his head and lowered it. "The chief said he'd wake up this morning..." Astrid sighed.

"She'll wake up, Toothless..she has too..." Fishlegs stated. From inside the home, Hiccup held her head as she sat up. Her eyes focused slowly and saw she was alone.

"Too–Toothless?.." Hiccup whispered slowly. Toothless's ears perked up as he rushed inside and instantly nuzzled her cheek, kissing her over and over again. "Hey hey...I'm alright, I'm alright love..." Hiccup said between kisses.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Hiccup...I thought I had lost you...You could of died pulling the move against Dagur..." Toothless whined staring into his lover's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just...had enough of him over the years and then with him...saying he'd take...I just ugh! I couldn't take it anymore..." Hiccup sniffled some as Toothless nuzzled her again comfortingly.

"Ssh..it's alright. Just don't...ever do it again...Are you sure you're alright?..." Toothless asked her gently.

"Yeah...my body just hurts is all...Been a long few days I guess..." Hiccup yawned.

"Then you're resting today. And I'm not taking no for an answer..." Toothless said firmly.

"I wasn't about to argue...Thanks love." Hiccup yawned again as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Toothless sighed in relief as he moved back outside now to the group of friends waiting to hear about Hiccup.

"She went back to sleep?" Astrid asked. Toothless transformed to human form and nodded.

"It has been a very long week, and she's barely gotten any sleep. I told her she's resting today and no arguments...Besides, I have other things I want to work on while she's resting." Toothless said.

"Can we help?" Fishlegs asked him.

"I guess...I'm only going to be working on the house. Making it more homelike for Hiccup and I." Toothless said.

"Great. We'll work out here in the field so we don't wake Hiccup up. We'll go down and get some supplies." Astrid smiled. Toothless nodded as they mounted their dragons and headed down to the other side of the island. Toothless moved back in to the home and started cleaning things up the best he could while staying quiet so Hiccup could sleep upstairs. Toothless after two hours got everything done and in its place. He went outside to finish helping the teens work on the field, everything was now planted and put where it belong. By noon time, Hiccup had begun to wake up and Toothless was there waiting with some fish and milk.

"How'd you sleep?" Toothless asked gently placing the plate on his lap.

"Great, my head still hurts from yesterday...and my body is sore from the last few days." Hiccup smiled as he kissed Toothless's nose.

"Well then I guess we're taking a break from sex." Toothless snickered some. Hiccup almost pouted when he said that. "Your father will kill me if I break you." Toothless winked.

"You know I don't care what he thinks right?..." Hiccup asked as she began to eat.

"That's not the point Hiccup. You're body needs time to heal up..." Toothless crooned to his lover.

"I guess so...Can't help it that you're a beast in beast in bed." Hiccup winked at him while she ate her two fish.

"I'm honored you think so love. When you're done, come downstairs. I have a surprise for you." Toothless said kissing Hiccup's cheek. This made Hiccup curious as she nodded and continued to eat her food happily, when she was done she carried her plate and cup down the stairs slowly, her legs felt like jell-o. Hiccup yawned coming down the stairs, when her eyes opened again she was amazed to see what she saw. Everything was set up, the fire area with a stack of wood close by, a place for them to sit together, and extra seats for guests, the cooking area was set up and make shift drawings of them and their friends were all over the walls. Hiccup teared up now as her eyes fell on Toothless standing by the door.

"Toothless...did you do all this while I was sleeping?" Hiccup asked.

"Me and your friends. Outside is done too, cleaned up and everything we need is planted." Toothless smiled, "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it...Thank you." Hiccup said gently as he hugged his lover tightly wiping the tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome...I was thinking we could have like a house warming party when you're feeling up to it. The village has been asking if we hate them for everything that happened." Toothless said holding Hiccup close to him as they say on the make shift couch.

"I don't hate anyone, I'm just not ready to face them yet...they all...hurt me, Toothless. If it hadn't been for Gobber...I'd be dead already." Hiccup looked down.

"Hiccup my love...You'll never have to feel that way again. And if you ever do...please come to me..." Toothless whispered softly.

"I will Tooth...You're the best..." Hiccup said softly.

"Are you feeling up to a fly?" Toothless asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually." Hiccup smiled as Toothless transformed back to his dragon form and Hiccup climbed on him, they took to the skies immediately. "Oh it feels good to be up here again..." Hiccup breathed out, she was still in her female form. It just felt right to be in it but while flying Toothless, she still liked her male form so she transformed back. "We should talk to Gobber about making you a new tail like what I did for you during Snoggletog that year...Then we could fly together." Hiccup said to him.

"Yeah, we'll see him after our flight. Then I can teach you how to fly." Toothless smiled looking back at him.

"Perfect!" Hiccup said happily. Toothless had never been happier as they flew around the island together, he did a few barrel rolls and span around circling in the sky. Hiccup put a hand over his stomach and mouth making a gagging sound. "Tooth...I'm gonna be sick..." Hiccup whined. Toothless looked back concerned at him now.

"You've never gotten sick flying before, Hiccup..." Toothless said worried as he landed down in town now, it startled a few villagers. Hiccup got off Toothless and instantly fell down whimpering in pain. "Hiccup! What's wrong my love?" Toothless cooed with concern.

"It hurts...my head hurts...Everything hu–hurts..." Hiccup whimpered still. Toothless growled as people were getting closer and his eyes searched for any help. He spotted Stormfly and Astrid, he yelled for them with a loud roar. Astrid flew down and rushed over.

"What's going on! Hiccup, are you okay?!" Astrid asked.

"Hey, what's up with him?" Snotlout asked as he arrived.

"Go get the chief now, tell him its an emergency, Snotlout!" Astrid demanded. Snotlout nodded as he jumped on Hookfang and took off.

"Hiccup, you have to tell me what's wrong!" Astrid told him.

"I don't know...everything hurts! I feel like I'm on fire..." Hiccup cried. Toothless worriedly curled up beside his mate trying to comfort him.

Snotlout finally found the chief and landed beside him on Hookfang. "Chief! Something is wrong with Hiccup! You have to come with me right now!" Snotlout urged. Stoick's eyes widened as he then got on Hookfang and they rode back to Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid. Stoick rushed over to Hiccup, but he was stopped when Toothless growled at him protectively.

"Toothless, we can't help if you don't let us near him..." Astrid said gently. Suddenly Hiccup found the strength in his legs to move and got up to run behind whatever he could to hide himself and throw up the contents of his stomach vigorously. Toothless moved beside him quickly, rubbing his back with his paw. After a few minutes, Hiccup stopped and just breathed heavily trying to calm down.

"Hiccup you have a fever, I can feel it radiating off you...You're going back to bed..." Toothless crooned to him gently.

"Hiccup, are you okay son?!" Stoick yelled to them.

"Get on, We'll walk back home..." Toothless said as Hiccup climbed on him and Toothless walked over to them.

"Yeah...I'm okay now dad...I guess flying on a full stomach wasn't the best idea..." Hiccup sighed slowly.

"Hiccup, that doesn't explain the pain you felt..." Astrid said worried now.

"I know but I'm okay now...I'm gonna go home to rest...Toothless says I have a fever so..." Hiccup said weakly.

"Alright...we'll check on you later. Hope you feel better son." Stoick sighed, he wouldn't argue with him because it would only start a fight and Stoick knew his son wasn't feeling well, it wouldn't help.

Toothless walked past them and up the path leading to their home on the other side of the island, once home. Toothless led him upstairs to their bed and let him lay down. "Are you sure you're alright?" Toothless asked nuzzling him.

"Yeah...its faded now...guess doing all those rolls and flips in the air after just eating wasn't a good idea..." Hiccup said softly nuzzling back before he laid down slowly.

"Well we will wait next time." Toothless chuckled as he gave Hiccup a kiss. "Now get some sleep." Toothless told him before laying down beside his mate and smiling. Hiccup nodded and closed her eyes falling right to sleep after his head hit the pillow. Toothless watched him for a while before going outside, surprised to see Stoick there with Gobber and he transformed in to his human form to be able to communicate with them. "I thought we said no surprise visits. Hiccup needs his rest right now." Toothless said to them calmly.

"We came to make sure he was alright. I can understand getting sick and flying on a full stomach, but the pain he was in? That doesn't seem right." Stoick stated.

"You think I don't know that? Hiccup is stubborn, but if he said it faded then it did. I just want him to rest right now." Toothless said firmly.

"We just think you should take him to Gothi to be checked out, Toothless. You know if it gets worse..." Gobber interjected now.

"I will...And Stoick, don't tell me how to take care of my mate. I know when something is wrong, and I know when to act." Toothless warned.

"He's still my son dragon..." Stoick said stepping closer now.

"I wouldn't step to me, chief. One word to Hiccup and we'll go back to Outcast Island...You had your chance to take care of him when he was younger and needed you most. You failed him, but I will not. He's my mate, and my responsibility to take care of now." Toothless growled out.

"Are you threatening me?" Stoick asked.

"No. I'm reminding you that Hiccup will listen to me. I was the only one to understand him, help him, I was his first real friend, and now he is my lover, my mate. The minute he finds out your assuming I can't care for him, he will leave and you'll never see him again." Toothless stated. Stoick was about to say something when Gobber shook his head at him.

"Don't Stoick...You said that if Hiccup returned, you'd lay off him. Don't make him mad by fighting with Toothless." Gobber said to him. Stoick closed his eyes sighing.

"Very well...If you ever hurt my son, Dragon..." Stoick threatened. Toothless snarled now realizing what he was implying he'd do to him.

"If anyone has ever or will ever hurt him, it's you. I didn't ignore him. I didn't constantly tell him he was a disappointment..." Toothless growled as he moved to Stoick now. "And I am not the one who drove him to cut himself, wanting death so badly because he was sick of being hated by everyone, including you because he wasn't your kind of Viking. He was different and you shunned him, but I didn't. I won't ever hurt him. Now leave." Toothless ordered.

"I'm still the chief here. You can't order me off any place on my island." Stoick said angrily.

"Hiccup was right. You don't approve of this, of he and I." Toothless growled as he turned and headed back in to the home.

"Don't walk away from me, Dragon!" Stoick yelled. Toothless was about to yell back when he heard the sound of Hiccup throwing up harshly again.

"I don't have time for you, right now my mate needs me. If you're not gone when I get back...we'll be gone by morning." Toothless warned as he raced inside and up to Hiccup's and his room to see his mate on the floor coughing and throwing up again. "Hiccup! Why are you so sick?!" Toothless said to him worried.

"I–I don't know! All I did was try to get some water...and it started again!" Hiccup cried now, Toothless noticed that he'd turned in to a female again, he was male when he was asleep. Something wasn't right here, and maybe he should take her to Gothi?

Outside, Stoick was in a battle with himself and Gobber had to snap him out if it. "Stoick. Lets go. Toothless will take care of him...you have to let him take care of his mate. If you don't stop, you're going to lose your son forever. Is that what you want?!" Gobber yelled shaking his friend. Stoick clenched his fist up angrily and then finally released it as he got on Skullcrusher and waited for Gobber, they both headed back down to the village.

"Hiccup, I don't like this. I want you to go see Gothi..." Toothless said gently, almost pleading him. "You can't keep anything down, the pain earlier, the throwing up, and tiredness. I'm scared. Please...go see Gothi..." Toothless asked gently.

"Tooth..." Hiccup sighed, then nodded. "Alright, I'll go...But...we're not flying..." Hiccup said trying to hold back from throwing up again.

"I'll stay here and clean up. I'll call for one of the riders to take you there..." Toothless said as he stepped outside, he didn't see Stoick or Gobber and huffed a bit.

"Toothless...was...my dad here? I thought I heard his voice..." Hiccup asked him.

"Yeah he was, he and Gobber wanted to check on you. I sent them away because you were sleeping..." Toothless said as he faced the edge of the cliff and let out massive roar to the other riders. It didn't take long for Fishlegs to show up with Meatlug.

"Meatlug heard your call so we came running." Fishlegs said as they set down.

"Thanks. Hiccup is still sick, can you take her to Gothi's please? I have to stay and...clean up...You and Meatlug fly slow so it'll be easier of Hiccup's stomach." Toothless asked.

"I'm sorry...I'll clean it up so you don't have too.." Hiccup said, Toothless shook his head now.

"No Hiccup. Go see Gothi. I want you to be okay, that's all the matters to me." Toothless said firmly. Hiccup nodded as she climbed on Meatlug's back and held on to Fishlegs. "Let me know how you make out okay? Love you, Hiccup." Toothless blew her a kiss.

Hiccup smiled nodded as she caught it and blew one back. "I love you too, Toothless. We'll be back soon." Hiccup called as Meatlug took to the air and they headed to Gothi's place. Toothless began to clean things up in the bedroom, hoping that Hiccup was alright.

The flight was quiet, Hiccup nearly threw up a few times. "You still have a fever?" Fishlegs asked her.

"Yeah...A fever but the chills." Hiccup put a hand to her head and groaned in pain.

"It sounds like Eel pocks but you shouldn't be throwing up this much..." Fishlegs pointed out as they reached Gothi's place and landed on the platform. Gothi came out with her staff. "Hi Gothi. Hiccup's been sick since this morning, fever and chills. Toothless wanted her to be looked out..." Fishlegs explained. Gothi circled Hiccup a few times thinking about it. She began to write in the sand. "She asked if you can change in to your male and female dragon form for her to see if you have the same symptoms." Fishlegs translated.

Hiccup closed her eyes and tried, but nothing. "I–I can't. I was a male when this started this morning, Toothless made me go to sleep when he felt that I had a fever. When I woke up throwing up again, I was a girl..." Hiccup said becoming worried. Gothi rubbed her chin slowly trying to figure it out.

"Could it be food poisoning I wonder. Hiccup what did you eat this morning?" Fishlegs asked her.

"Uh...two fish, I think they were trouts...I don't know. Toothless made them. We decided to go flying and after he did a few rolls and spins, that's when I felt sick, as we landed the pain started. It went away after I threw up..." Hiccup moaned out a bit, her head was pounding.

"And you went to sleep, then woke up throwing up again?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded holding her head again, she began to whimper. "Gothi...any idea what it might be?" Fishlegs asked her. Gothi began to write again and Fishlegs sort of blushed looked at Hiccup. "This might be...kind of personal but...When did you and Toothless...you know?.." Fishlegs asked.

"Have sex or mate?" Hiccup asked crossing her arms over his chest.

"The last time you had sex as a female with him." Fishlegs asked after reading Gothi's word choice.

"During the lightening storm, Toothless said that's when Night Furies mated. We did it...as him human male, and me human female, then both as dragons. Him male, me female obviously why?...Is this side effects of all the sex in different forms?" Hiccup asked them. Gothi smiled and began to write again as Hiccup gasped then got excited and hugged Hiccup lightly. "Woah..Fishlegs...what the hell?!" Hiccup said pushing him off.

"Hiccup. You're pregnant! Gothi says that's why you've been so sick, and why you are kind'a stuck in female human form until you give birth. All the transformations would hurt the baby. You felt the pain as a male because your body can't hold the pregnancy as a male. That's why you changed in your sleep. You're pregnant." Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly. Hiccup's eyes went wide as saucers as she hadn't even heard the rest of Fishlegs's explanation. The two words, 'You're Pregnant' ran through her mind over and over again.

"I–I'm...preg–pregnant?...I think...I need to..." That was all she got before she passed out on the floor from shock. Fishlegs panicked going over to pick him up and lay her down on one of Gothi's healer beds. Gothi tapped him with her staff, then began to write again. As the words were spelled out, Fishlegs gasped and nodded he understood.

"Don't worry, Gothi...All of us will be there for her to get through this. We'll all make sure she's not under any stress...She can tell Toothless when she wakes up, I'll send Astrid to get him." Fishlegs said as he hopped on Meatlug and went to find Astrid, this was big news. But Gothi had instructed him to keep quiet until Hiccup was ready to say something. Only the other riders were allowed to know right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **You Promised.**

More than a few hours passed since Hiccup had gone to see Gothi with Fishlegs about why she was sick, and she got the answer, it shocked her to a point of going unconscious. Fishlegs had gone to get Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout to let them know about it per orders of Gothi, their village elder. Gothi had informed Fishlegs that this would be a lot of strain on Hiccup and stress could lead to very bad things. Hiccup wasn't aware of this yet being she was knocked out and laying unconscious on Gothi's patient bed. Toothless was anxiously awaiting at their home for any kind of answer on anything, he knew it'd been a while but he couldn't get to Gothi's through flight, he had to walk down the mountain and to Gothi's himself being that he couldn't fly without Hiccup's guidance. Toothless was still a few miles away but he'd get there no matter what. Fishlegs arrived with those who Gothi requested and they all set down. "I got them elder Gothi. Should I tell them?" Fishlegs asked.

"What happened to Hiccup?!" Astrid asked seeing him unconscious now.

"Well we all remember Hiccup kind'a of in pain and throwing up right? Gothi found out why, and when Hiccup found out...she passed out." Fishlegs said hesitantly.

"She–she's okay...right?" Tuffnut asked now.

Fishlegs nodded happily, "Yeah. She's pregnant! The pain was because the male body couldn't handle the pregnancy, when Toothless took her home to sleep she transformed again. Hiccup is pregnant guys!" Fishlegs announced to them. There were smiles and hugs among the friends.

"This is so amazing, Toothless will be so happy! Does he know yet?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"No. Hiccup was throwing up badly before she found out. Toothless asked me to take her to Gothi, he's still at the house waiting for us to come back." Fishlegs said.

"Awe, I'm so happy for them!" Astrid said cheerfully now. Then Fishlegs smile slowly faded, and Gothi looked away. "You're...not telling us something...Out with it..." Astrid demanded now.

"While it's great Hiccup is pregnant...there's something else, which is why Gothi asked me to find you and bring you here...Hiccup can't be under ANY stress or strain. Anything could cause both her and the baby pain and...even death...Gothi said we have to keep Hiccup calm and happy as much as we can, we have to guard her. This is huge guys...Like our biggest mission ever." Fishlegs said in a very serious tone.

"This is a huge responsibility...Does anyone beside us know?" Snotlout asked.

"No. Just us, Hiccup, and Gothi." Fishlegs said in response.

"Well...We can't let our Hiccup down! So we will do all we can to ensure that she gets through this perfectly." Ruffnut cheered.

"What does my mate have to get through perfectly?..." Toothless's voice silenced them all now.

"You and Hiccup are going to have a baby!" Ruffnut said excitedly. Toothless stood in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"Sh–she's pregnant...?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, but when she found out she passed out, she's over there on the bed." Fishlegs said pointing to the bed. Toothless pushed past them all then growled.

"Where is she!" Toothless snarled.

"What?! She was..just there..!" Astrid said looking around the room. Toothless leapt from the room and roared out with an ear deafening screech.

"HICCUP!" Toothless faced them all angrily now. "If ANYTHING happens to her...I'll come after each and every one of you...That is not a threat..." Toothless growled out as he began a frantic search for his mate, checking everywhere for her.

"Come on guys. We gotta help..!" Astrid announced jumping on Stormfly, the others got on their dragons and began an search from the sky. The searched for nearly 3 hours until finally, Snoutlout spotted her sitting in the cove.

"Hookfang let out a roar to alert the others." Snotlout ordered, "And bring Toothless here now!" Snotlout jumped down and ran to Hiccup who was sitting on a rock and crying softly. Hookfang flew back as top speed as Snotlout panted. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been!" He yelled.

"Why does she have to ruin it?..." Hicucp asked in a sad tone, Snotlout frowned. This wasn't good, crying meant she was upset and that meant stress.

"Alright...look...just calm down...What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"Ruffnut! I wanted to tell Toothless! That was mine to tell, not her!" Hiccup yelled angrily.

"Ok, you're right...she's stupid for that...but come on...Everyone is worried...You shouldn't be this stressed...If you heard what Ruffnut said, then you heard us talking about the stress thing..." Snotlout said patting her back gently.

"I can't help it...News this big...I wanted to tell him...What if he isn't ready, Snotlout. What if he doesn't want it?!" Hiccup cried more now.

"Hiccup, its Toothless. Do you think he would of mated you if he didn't want babies?" Snotlout asked her.

"But we only just mated a few days ago! Then the thing with Dagur...and now all this...Its all so much, so fast. What if he isn't ready?..." Hiccup sobbed.

"Ugh, you know I'm good at this comfort thing! But, Hiccup listen. Toothless loves you okay?! He wanted you, male, female, or dragon. He chose you, and you got blessed with the ability to change your form so this could happen between you two. You've made it past everything thrown at you, and he's still at your side. So are we. I don't think Toothless would of mated you so soon if he wasn't ready...I'm sure he knew the possibility when he did it...so come on. Chill out..." Snotlout told her. Hiccup wiped her eyes and faced him with a soft smile now.

"Thanks, Snotlout...I needed to hear that...Where...is Toothless?" Hiccup asked sniffling a bit.

"I sent Hookfang to get him...he'll be here soon. Just...try to stay calm until he does." Snotlout said patting her back more.

Hiccup took a deep breath as her hands fell to her belly now, the smile spreading. "I still can't believe it...me, pregnant with Toothless's baby...Was he...excited? As soon as Ruffnut told him, I jumped out the window and ran." Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"He wanted to know where you were, when he saw you gone from the bed he lost it. He threatened us if anything happened to you, that he'd come after us all." Snotlout shivered.

"He was just worried..." Hiccup said trying to comfort him now.

"Well tell him to chill, its not like we lost you..." Snotlout retorted roughly. He then relaxed and rubbed his arm a bit, "So what was it like to mate with a dragon?" Snotlout asked him.

"Hm? Why the sudden curiousness?" Hiccup asked him.

"W–well...Hookfang and I...I guess...after that whole almost losing him thing when his fire was burning out...I started to understand how much I really cared for him..." Snotlout admitted.

"So you love him?" Hiccup questioned arching a brow.

"Y–you could say that...Don't tell anyone...I want to...find a way to communicate with Hookfang first..." Snotlout demanded.

"I won't tell. But...well I know both languages...I could teach you Dragonese?" Hicucp offered, Snotlout looked at her shocked.

"You'd...do that for me? Even though I've...always been a pain to you?" Snotlout asked her.

"We're cousins aren't we? Yeah you're a pain but that doesn't mean I don't want you to find love." Hiccup smiled at him.

"Heh...thanks, Hiccup." Snotlout said, Hiccup hugged him just as Hookfang's roar was heard coming in to the cove, Toothless jumped off his back and ran to Hiccup as fast as he could wrapping her in his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!...Oh God's Hiccup...I was terrified something happened to you..." Toothless said, his tone was laced with worry and fear.

"I–I'm sorry...I just...I couldn't believe Ruffnut told you...I wanted to be the one..." Hiccup said softly.

"Ssh...it's okay...don't upset yourself over it. Hookfang told me about the stress thing...Just...relax..." Toothless sighed in relief as he held his mate tightly. Hiccup hugged him back, when they pulled from the hug Hiccup put a hand on her belly as Toothless smiled wide as he lowered himself and kissed her belly, then back up to kiss Hiccup's lips. "So, a baby huh? I think we can handle that." Toothless said after pulling from the kiss.

"I'm so...glad to hear that." Hiccup smiled as tears of joy formed. Toothless kissed them away, "I just want to go home now...I'm tired..." Hiccup yawned. Toothless nodded as the other's landed in the cove now, Toothless immediately saw Ruffnut and growled.

"Yo...easy dragon boy..." Ruffnut mumbled with her hands on her hips. Hiccup snarled at her with a hiss.

"This is YOUR fault. Hiccup wouldn't of run off upset if you'd shut up about the pregnancy. Did it ever cross your mind that she wanted to tell me about it? She could of fallen, hurt herself, the baby and her could be gone! You know the sensitive state she's in and you paid no mind to it!" Toothless yelled at her. Ruffnut backed up some, no one had ever seen him so angry before.

"I–I'm sorry...I was just so excited..." Ruffnut teared up some.

"Be lucky we found her and she's okay...I'd stay far away from me right now..." Toothless growled again as Hiccup moved and climbed on his back. In a second, they'd both left and gone back to their house.

"I–I didn't mean any harm..." Ruffnut put her head down.

"We know...but if I hadn't found her when I did we could of lost them both...She was so upset when I flew over." Snotlout mentioned as he got on Hookfang to follow after Toothless and Hiccup.

"Why don't you two just go home, and let Toothless calm down. Right now he just wants his mate..." Fishlegs offered as he mounted Meatlug and Astrid got on Stormfly. Tuffnut patted his sister's back some and they got on their two headed dragon. Everyone left the cove as the sun began to set. The twins went home, so did Astrid and Fishlegs. Snotlout checked in with Hiccup and Toothless before he went home for the night too.

Finally it was just the two of them, Hiccup and Toothless in their home. "You didn't have to be so harsh love..." Hiccup said softly as he cuddled in the arms of his lover.

"I know...I'll apologize later, right now. I just want you my mate...you and our child." Toothless said snuggling with her, nuzzling her cheek.

"When should we tell me dad and the village?" Hiccup asked.

"Whenever you're up for it. I can tell you right now though, you're not doing anything strenuous..." Toothless purred.

"I knew that was coming..." Hiccup sighed closing her eyes.

"I'm not risking you or our baby, Hiccup...I finally have a family, I'm not letting you go." Toothless said firmly but in a loving tone.

"I know love, I know...I'll behave myself, I promise...Can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked him gently.

"Of course." Toothless replied. Hiccup sat up now, looking down and a little shy about asking.

"W–why was my dad and Gobber here earlier? And don't say to check on me...I heard yelling, that's why I woke up..." Hiccup asked him. Toothless huffed now as he got up off their couch and grumbled to himself.

"They did come to check on you...That wasn't a lie." Toothless began, Hiccup looked over at him now. "Your dad was trying to tell me how to take care of you, saying I wasn't capable. He wouldn't refer to me as Toothless, just 'Dragon'. You know I hate that. So I reminded him that I was your mate and he had his chance and failed...we had it out. When I heard you throwing up, I told them to leave and that if they were still there when I got back...we'd leave for good again." Toothless growled lowly. Hiccup got up and moved beside him now, wrapping her arms around his waist being mindful of his wings.

"You think he doesn't approve, don't you?" Hiccup asked him.

"No, I don't think he does love. And once he finds this out...It's just going to start again and I don't want you in this situation. Nor can we go to Outcast island again...I don't want you anywhere near that psychopath..." Toothless stated.

"Then we stay here...Once my dad finds out about the baby...and the things that could happen if I get to stressed out...I don't think he'll risk my life..." Hiccup stated.

"I hope not...because I would lose it...if I lost you or the baby..." Toothless said nuzzling her again.

"I know...Lets get some sleep...I'm exhausted. We can deal with my dad and the village in the morning...beside...you and I have a new student to teach dragonese too..." Hiccup giggled now as they made their way upstairs.

"We do?" Toothless asked curiously as Hiccup laid down in the bed and waited for Toothless.

"Mmhm. Snotlout." Hiccup said. Toothless's mouth hung open.

"You're joking." Toothless asked.

"No, I'm not love. We talked in the cove waiting for you guys to show up...He told me that he loves Hookfang and wants to tell him but doesn't know how." Hiccup explained.

"Huh, well then. Guess we better get some sleep then. I love you Hiccup, sleep well." Toothless yawned.

"I love you too Tooth..." Hiccup kissed him as she laid down in her mate's arms and instantly fell asleep. Morning came quick for Hiccup, as did the morning sickness she anticipated would come once pregnancy had set in. Hiccup was up before the sun, throwing up in to a bucket beside the bed that Toothless got for her. He was rubbing her back trying to soothe his crying mate, it was going to be a hard pregnancy for her but Toothless would stand beside her every step of the way. After two hours, the sun had rose and Hiccup couldn't sleep after that. Toothless made them breakfast and they ate peacefully.

"Is every morning going to be like this morning?" Hiccup asked as she ate slowly.

"Hard to say. You're pregnant with a human who will be able to transform like we do...On the bright side, this pregnancy will last about 3 months...Dragons don't need as much time as humans to develop since they are born in eggs." Toothless explained.

"Well that's good I guess..." Hiccup said as she ate her fish and drank her water.

"So are we telling your dad today or can we wait on that?..." Toothless asked.

"He'll find out sooner or later...Might as well come from me directly..." Hiccup said softly.

"How do you think he'll react?" Toothless asked her.

Hiccup shrugged, "Hard to say, he's Stoick remember." Hiccup tried to laugh but honestly he was terrified. What if they were cast out again? What if they had to stay on Outcast island near Dagur? Hiccup began to hyperventilate.

"Hiccup...Hiccup breathe! Come on now...relax..." Toothless said rushing over to her and kissing her cheeks. This seemed to work as Hiccup began to calm down, the breathing evened out. "Don't scare me like that I told you...What got you so worked up, thinking about your dad's reaction? Hiccup I don't like this...I'll tell him..." Toothless said.

"But...what if he gets mad?...What if he throws us out of the village?...!" Hiccup panicked.

"Then we'll find another home where we can live happily. I'm your mate, I'm not making you face him. I did this, I'll take the responsibility..." Toothles stated kissing her again.

"Tooth, if I don't face him then I'm just as weak as he's always said..." Hiccup looked down sadly. Toothless growled some.

"Don't say that Hiccup! That's not true. You not facing him doesn't make you weak. You're the strongest person I know...you don't need muscles to prove that! You might be small and a female love, but come on...you kicked Dagur's rear end a few days ago, that doesn't only take strength, but courage to. I would of been scared if it were me, a guy threatening to take me, hurt me, rape me essentially...I would of been terrified to move." Toothless said to her, "You had a sword to your neck, Hiccup and you kicked his butt. If that wasn't strength, then I don't know what is. You have done great things, you took down me, you didn't kill me, you set me free and even though I roared in your face, you came back. You trusted me, a dragon. Look at all you've done. You may not have physical strength my love...but you have one hell of a heart and that is the strongest part of you." Toothless nuzzled her gently.

"Y–you really mean that, Toothless?" Hiccup asked softly.

"I do...I mean every word, Hiccup. We've never cared what your dad has thought before. Not when I came in your life, not during the fight with the Green Death, and not when you became a girl and we mated. Why should we care what he thinks now? If he gets mad, then we leave and we don't look back. He can live with that guilt for all I care. I mated you, Hiccup. I care about you, I love you. Everything I do, is for your happiness. I didn't care when I charged in to that ring that day, you needed my help, so I came. You didn't care when you dad took me, I needed your help and you came. We've always had one another's backs. You saw me in trouble the other day with Dagur, you fought back! Hiccup you are much stronger than you think. But...you need to stop worrying about what other people think about you because those who really care will be happy for you." Toothless smiled softly giving her a kiss.

Hiccup smiled, Toothless was right about it all but even at that all he wanted was his father's approval just once about Hiccup and Toothless's love, and future. Hiccup knew that Toothless and his friends, even Gobber would stand with him, but it'd feel good to have his father just once do the same and be genuinely happy.

"Let me tell him. You can be in the room...but I will handle it." Toothless said kissing her forehead gently.

"Alright Tooth, you win..." Hiccup smiled at him.

"Good...so finish your breakfast and we'll go see him, or I can bring him here..." Toothless said.

"Lets just...not rush talking to dad yet. Snotlout will be over soon. Just him, he doesn't want Hookfang to know yet." Hiccup smiled.

"I wonder how different it'll be for them. I mean they can't change forms like we can..." Toothless said.

"I don't think that matters...If we could do it...then they can find a way too." Hiccup smiled.

"You're right. Well lets get this place cleaned up." Toothless said, "Not you. I want you resting..." Toothless added as Hiccup started to get up. Hiccup plopped down and finished her breakfast, Toothless came to take her plate from her and started cleaning things up.

"I wish you'd let me help Tooth...Gothi said stress was bad not housework..." Hiccup frowned some. Toothless was about to argue, but he realized that Hiccup was starting to feel like she did in the past, where no one needed her because they thought she was incapable of doing so. Toothless sighed as he moved back over to her now.

"I'm sorry Hiccup...I didn't want you to feel like before. I'm just worried to lose you...and our baby. But...you're right. Housework won't hurt you. You can help me, but lift nothing." Toothless said, a smile came to her lips as she nodded and began to sweep the floors and wipe things down. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup, Toothless. Its me, Snotlout." Came his voice. Toothless went over and opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome. Come inside, Snotlout." Toothless greeted him as Snotlout stepped in and saw Hiccup, he hugged her. They were cousins after all. Toothless closed the door and sat beside his mate on the couch.

"Thanks. How are you feeling today, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked sitting in an extra chair.

"Little tired but I'm alright. Thanks for asking...So you wanna learn how to understand Hookfang, right?" Hiccup asked with a smile. Snotlout nodded, "Well this should be easy then. All it is, is understand the sounds that Hookfang makes." Hiccup smiled.

"Exactly, you two formed a bond when you touched his snout. You know his sounds if something is wrong, or he's mad. All those things. But now you need to learn what they translate to." Toothless said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm ready to learn!" Snotlout said. From there, Hiccup and Toothless began teaching him everything from sounds to movements. Toothless turned in to his dragon form so Hiccup could teach with an actual dragon, and Snotlout actually paid very close attention to it all. A few hours passed before Hiccup needed a break.

"Alright, I think you got it cuz. Now, while I get a drink...I want you to try and have a conversation with Toothless in his dragon form. If you can understand him, you'll understand Hookfang, and the other dragons too." Hiccup said getting up slowly and going over to the pump in their home to get some water. Snotlout looked at Toothless and took a deep breath in.

"Um...so how are you Toothless, excited to be a dad?" Snotlout asked. He knew Toothless understood him, but now the test was if he'd understand Toothless's response. The dragon's spoke their language but it came out as coos, growls, and more sounds.

"Yeah, I'm excited about it, I'd never thought I'd have a family again. I don't remember much of my former one. So I'm doing great!" Toothless replied. Snotlout smiled cheering.

"Oh God! I understood him! As if he was talking just like me! Oh thank you Hiccup, you too Toothless!" Snotlout said as he got up to hug them both. Hiccup cringed a bit and Snotlout let go. "Sorry Hiccup! I forgot about the girl form being more delicate...!" Snotlout said.

"I'm alright...You're built a lot stronger than me. So good, you understood Toothless perfectly. Now you can talk to Hookfang and the other dragons with no problem." Hiccup smiled as she rubbed her belly softly.

"Oh man this is cool! I'm going to tell Hookfang tonight...do you think your dad will approve...I mean, I know he's your dad and he accepted you two...but what about me?.." Snotlout asked looking down.

"What I've been telling Hiccup is that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, if you're happy then that is that. Those who care will stand with you. Me and Hiccup plan to leave if Stoick doesn't accept us having a baby." Toothless replied.

"I guess your right...where will you guys go?" Snotlout asked.

"Outcast Island, Dragon's Edge...somewhere is can be just us." Hiccup added now.

"Well if I get cast out with Hookfang, I'll be coming to join you." Snotlout laughed.

"Well hopefully my dad can just...get over himself..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, none of that Hiccup. Don't be getting upset over nothing." Toothless crooned softly.

"He's right. Well, I'm gonna go hang with my dragon. See ya later, let us know if you end up leaving alright?" Snotlout said.

"Sure thing. Good luck tonight!" Hiccup called out as Snotlout left, he gave a whistle as a few moments later, Hookfang showed up and they were gone. Hiccup smiled as they flew off. "So cute...So I guess we go see my dad now?" Hiccup asked looking back to Toothless.

"If you're ready. You look tired, you should get some rest first..." Toothless suggested.

"I know...but I just want to get this out of the way first..." Hiccup said.

"Alright. Want me to get him up here, or us go down there?" Toothless asked her.

"I don't know...I guess we can go down there..." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded as Hiccup climbed on his back and they started outside. "Lets fly...I think I'll be alright..." Hiccup said, she opened Toothless's tail fin and they were off and down in the village in mere minutes.

"Hey look, its Hiccup and Toothless!" Yelled one of the villagers. They were surrounded instantly being asked all kinds of questions.

"Heh yea, we're here...anyone know where my dad is?" Hiccup asked.

"Storing food." Replied one.

"Thanks, lets go Tooth!" Hiccup said, Toothless took off towards the food storage shed. They landed again and Hiccup got off Toothless's back slowly, she was beginning to hurt again but didn't say anything. "Dad!" Hiccup called out. Soon the large man showed himself and rushed over to hug him but Toothless cut in front with a growl.

"What's his problem?" Stoick asked roughly. Toothless transformed and faced Stoick.

"That's what we came to talk to you about..." Hiccup began slowly.

"Alright...I'm listening." Stoick said firmly. Hiccup bit her lip slowly as Toothless faced Stoick.

"Hiccup is pregnant, that's why she's been so sick. We found out yesterday." Toothless stated, why put it off? Stoick's calm demeanor dropped, his brows furrowed.

"You got my boy pregnant, Dragon!" Stoick yelled. Toothless growled at him angrily.

"Dad, his name is Toothless! Not Dragon!" Hiccup yelled now, becoming angry.

"Hiccup, don't strain yourself..." Toothless purred to her softly.

"I can't believe you got my son pregnant!" Stoick yelled.

"You're a liar, Stoick. You said if Hiccup came home, you didn't care what happened." Toothless growled at him.

"Yeah, I meant a few years! Not now! He's only 18, still a boy himself." Stoick retorted. Now it was Hiccup's turn to get angry.

"YOU PROMISED ME IF I CAME BACK TO BERK YOU WOULD BE OKAY WITH WHATEVER HAPPENED AS LONG AS I WAS HOME." Hiccup yelled clearly upset, he took a breath to calm down. "You know what though...I expected this. And my mate is right...I'm not gonna strain myself just because you lied to me. Dad, your reaction was enough. Let's go Toothless..." Hiccup said sadly as he turned to get on Toothless transformed back to a dragon and Hiccup got on his back. "I hope you realize what you've done...You'll never see us again, Stoick." Hiccup said, Toothless flew off. The stopped at the house and got what they needed for the journey.

"Are we saying goodbye to your friends?" Toothless asked as Hiccup packed a bag and hooked it to Toothless's saddle.

"Yeah...But lets make it quick...I want to be done here..." Hiccup said as she got on Toothless and they headed towards the academy arena knowing that is where they'd all be. Upon landing, Astrid was first to rush over and greet them happily.

"Hiccup, Toothless good to see you both what brings you..." She stopped seeing Hiccup's saddened face, "What happened?.." Astrid asked.

"My fat—The chief can't accept this with Toothless or the baby...so we're leaving, forever." Hiccup said sadly. They all gasped.

"N–no! Don't leave...just ignore him, Hiccup! We just got you back." Astrid said in shock still.

"I won't stay where I'm hated by people who should love me unconditionally." Hiccup said quietly.

"Where will you go?" Fishlegs asked.

"Somewhere far away...Where Toothless and I can just have our family in peace..." Hiccup said now.

"Well just wait, we'll come too!" Snotlout jumped in, he'd just arrived on Hookfang.

"No guys..." Hiccup began.

"Look, you're going to need us! So we're coming, and we're not taking no for an answer! Give us an hour and we'll come with you." Snotlout argued him.

"Alright! Fine...just hurry up...I don't want to be here...anymore..." Hiccup said. The riders mounted their dragons and headed to their houses to get whatever they wanted or needed. An hour passed and they met Hiccup and Toothless back at the training arena. "Are we ready...?" Hiccup asked them.

"Lead the way." Astrid smiled to them. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head and they headed off, the others followed. As they got farther away, Hiccup let tears fall from his eyes as he watched Berk vanish behind the white clouds.

"Goodbye, forever..." Hiccup whispered, he looked forward again as they began the search for their new home.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Pain.**

Their flying continued until sundown as they talked over the places they could go. Outcast Island was out of the question because Dagur was there and the very thought of that not only scared everyone, it made Hiccup mad. Dragon's Edge was available but his father would come looking for them when he realized that all the teens left with their dragons. They checked numerous islands and Toothless himself deemed them unfit for Hiccup, the baby, and him. Toothless yawned some, and Hiccup knew he was getting tired. "Guys, we need to set down for the night. I'm getting hungry and Toothless and way to tired. Let's just go to Dragon's Edge, we'll figure something out tomorrow when we've all had a goodnight's sleep." Hiccup said softly.

"What if you're dad comes there?" Tuffnut asked as they flew towards Dragon's Edge, their old home and base of operations when they were looking at the secrets of the Dragon Eye.

"Honestly, I don't even care anymore...We're not on Berk anymore and I can order him to leave our island..." Hiccup huffed, she winced holding her stomach.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked flying closer to her.

"Yeah...just...starting to get sick again..." Hiccup covered her mouth to keep from hurling while midflight.

"Here, drink this. Gothi said it'd help with the sickness and she taught me to make more." Fishlegs offered the small bottle to Hiccup. She took and sipped it slowly, she sighed in relief now.

"See told you that you'd need us..." Tuffnut snickered, Toothless let out a growl now.

"Come on guys, don't tease. Hiccup has suffered enough the last few days." Snotlout chimed in, soon Dragon's Edge came in to view and everything was just as they'd left it. Each had their own little home to live in, their own arena to train and meeting areas to eat. Dragon's Edge was their creation and now it was to be their forever home. Toothless set down and helped Hiccup off as he nuzzled her arm. The others set down as well and everyone stretched themselves before looking around, the view was great from where they were.

"Alright first thing is first we need to stock up on our food supplies...Snotlout, you want the honor of scaring us up some dinner?"Hiccup asked him.

"You got it! Ruff, Tuff, help him with the net." Snotlout said tossing them a big fishing net. They took off towards the beach.

"Alright, did anyone bring seeds so we could plant. I brought carrots, potatoes, corn, broccoli, cabbage, lettuce, cucumbers and tomatoes." Astrid said holding a bunch of pouches together.

"I brought the same." Fishlegs said, "And I have Gothi's medical herb book too. I know how to make all the healing stuff she uses." Fishlegs added.

"Great job guys. I brought some too, and stuff to grow the grain to make bread. I'm sure we can hunt tomorrow and round up some chickens, boars, and sheep." Hiccup said sighing in relief, everyone had come prepared for this and they'd be just fine for a while. If they needed more, Trader Johan would be passing through from time to time. He'd made sure that he informed him where'd they be when they were flying. That was handled now it was just up to them to keep things going steady and moving along. Snotlout and the twins returned with two barrels of fish and two full nets. They'd even tracked down two sheep and a chicken on their way back.

Toothless got the fire going and they all were sitting around roasting their fish, the dragons were eating too. "Man what a day..." Astrid yawned.

"You're telling me." Fishlegs added, he was trying not to move because Ruffnut had already eaten and fallen asleep on him by accident.

"Once I eat, I'm turning in too..." Hiccup said leaning on Toothless who nuzzled him still in dragon form.

"Yeah, tomorrow we can start work on making a sheep pen and chicken nest. Me and Hookfang got this." Snotlout said, Hookfang gave a light roar of approval. Hiccup smiled at them, wondering if Snotlout had gotten a chance to talk to him yet then again it was their business and they'd know when they know. Hiccup finished her fish off and began to eat it slowly, once done he yawned again.

"Come on love, time for bed..." Toothless crooned gently.

"Yeah...I'm ready. Last one up puts out the fire." Hiccup said as he and Toothless headed to their home.

"Night Hiccup! Sleep well." Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs had called to them. They sat around a while talking for a while.

"I wonder how it'll be when Hiccup has the baby...It's going to be weird but I'm so happy for them." Fishlegs said now.

"What do you mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well clearly Hiccup isn't going to give birth to an egg...she'll give birth to a human baby that will probably have the ability to change in to a Nightfury, like themselves." Fishlegs pointed out, "Speaking of...can you get your sister off me? She's kind of asleep and my arm is going numb." Fishlegs added. Tuffnut moved over to his twin sister and picked her up in his arms, he took her to their place and their dragon followed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine and we're here to help them." Astrid said nodding.

"Whose gonna you know...deliver this kid?" Snotlout asked.

"Well I know how to deliver a baby, but I guess that depends on Hiccup and if she feels comfortable with me doing it, if not. I can teach Astrid or Toothless." Fishlegs replied.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm turning in." Astrid said as she and Stormfly walked off.

"Same. Lets go Fangster..." Snotlout said, he picked up the half bucket of dirt and sprinkled it on the remaining flames until it was just light smoke. Fishlegs got up and walked with Meatlug to their place. Snotlout waited until it was clear before he led Hookfang in to the forest so they wouldn't wake the others. "So...Ho–Hookfang...remember when I said I wanted to go to Hiccup's and Toothless's this morning? I was...asking them to teach me how to speak...dragonese...So we could ya know talk?" Snotlout began.

"Okay? So...can you understand me now?" Hookfang replied in a shocked tone.

"Y–yeah! I can. Wow this is great! Um...so I wanted to tell you something...Hookfang...I just...wanted you to know that...I–I.." Snotlout couldn't get the words out.

"That you love me?" Hookfang said calmly. Snotlout's face went to shock mode.

"Yeah...actually...how'd you know?" Snotlout asked.

"Why else would you be so...shaky and unable to find your words?" Hookfang asked him.

"That is so...true..." Snotlout hung his head low. Hookfang nuzzled against him now with a purring like growl.

"I love you too." Hookfang finally said.

"You do?!" Snotlout said looking at him now, Hookfang only leaned in and kissed him, he pulled back and gave a nod. "I'm so glad..." Snotlout said gently.

"Me too. Now, lets get some sleep..." Hookfang said to him as he got Snotlout on his back and they moved back towards their home. Soon they were all in their beds and fast asleep.

Morning came with birds chirping over head, and the other riders outside and awaiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come out. "Maybe they went for an early morning flight?" Fishlegs suggested.

"No...I heard Hiccup throwing up when I walked by. Poor thing..." Astrid frowned.

"I'll make her a few bottles of the sickness stuff so she can have it for the morning..." Fishlegs said, soon the door opened and only Toothless came out with a sigh.

"Still sick?" Snotlout asked him.

"Yeah. I told her to just stay in bed until it passed." Toothless crooned.

"Man. Better get on that sickness potion stuff, Fishlegs. All that throwing up can't be good for her." Snotlout said.

"Well of course not. Wait...did you...understand Toothless?" Astrid asked now with wide eyes.

"N–no!...Okay fine, yes I understand him. Hiccup and him taught me dragonese..." Snotlout admitted.

"Wow...and you think we'd want to learn too?!" Astrid remarked with her hands on her hips.

"Look, me learning was for a different reason. Yeesh..." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang and flying off now. Toothless sighed as he looked behind him to see Hiccup stumbling her way out, he moved beside her.

"You should be in bed..." Toothless said to her.

"I'm okay...it's not so bad if I'm moving around..." Hiccup smiled to him.

"Alright. So what's first?" Toothless asked looking up at her.

"First we need to make a spot for us to grow our stuff in. Astrid I think you and Stormfly can handle that. Ruff, Tuff, I want you to go make a farm animal pen off the dragon pens, that is going to be the new barn for dragons and animals. Fishlegs I want you to go find as many of those herbs and stock up. We need to get this place prepared for anything..." Hiccup said.

"Yes sir!" They all said with a salute.

"And what are you and Toothless going to do?" Astrid asked.

"Go find Hookfang and Snotlout so they can help." Hiccup said as she got on Toothless now.

"Lets get to work everyone!" Fishlegs said. Soon everyone mounted their dragons and began the work assigned work that Hiccup gave. Hiccup and Toothless found Hookfang and Snotlout sitting on the beach, Snotlout was laying against Hookfang's belly. Toothless landed beside them as Hiccup got off Toothless and walked over.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Hookfang and I just aren't ready to tell them...I know they understand yours and Toothless's love but...me and Hookfang...somehow I don't think it'd sit well with them." Snotlout sighed.

"If they can accept ours, they can accept yours. We're all friends here." Hiccup told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But we still don't want to tell them yet..." Snotlout said.

"Then tell them when you're ready, Snotlout. No one is forcing you." Hiccup smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "But come on. We take care of our home, so lets get going. You can help the twins with the animal pen." Hiccup added as she got up and offered her hand to him. Snotlout took her hand and she pulled him to his feet, Hookfang got up too licking Snotlout's cheek. Snotlout got on him and they headed to help the twins.

"Seems like everything is working out." Toothless smiled at his mate.

"Yes it is. Come on we should get back too, we can check the defenses." Hiccup said getting on Toothless again, they took off to do a check out their area making sure the defensive walls were in tact. It was mid day before they returned with a very tired Hiccup. Astrid had finished the field and it was ready for planting. The twins and Snotlout had gotten the animal pens done but were still out looking for animals. Hiccup and Toothless landed with a smile. "So report?" Hiccup asked.

"Fields are ready for planting chief!" Astrid joked.

"I've gathered all the herbs I could find, Hiccup. I'll start putting them away after lunch." Fishlegs said.

"Good...and the Twins and Snotlout are still searching for animals! Great job everyone." Hiccup smiled. "Now I think that it's time for lunch." Hiccup said as they started getting things ready to cook, there were fish and some break that they had brought with them. The other riders returned now with animals and joined in for lunch.

"So what did you three find?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Boars, chickens, sheep, and two yaks. A male and female." Ruffnut announced as they started putting them all in their respected pens.

"Good job. Seriously, we've made this place very liveable..." Hiccup said while cooking some fish.

"Hey...Hiccup..." Ruffnut began. "I...just wanted to say I was sorry again for yesterday. It was your news to tell Toothless and I ruined that..." Ruffnut said finally with her head down.

"Its fine, Ruffnut. Its done and over with now..Lets just everyone eat and we can get back to work...there's still a lot to do." Hiccup said with a nod.

"Yes sir uh I mean ma'am!" Snoutlout said correcting himself quickly. Now they'd all begun to eat and get back to work slowly. Hiccup and Toothless went home so Hiccup could rest because she'd begun to feel sick again and wanted to lay down. Hiccup rested in her bed with Toothless beside her, rubbing her back to soothe the sick feeling away.

"Are you alright?" Toothless asked her softly.

"Yeah...Just thinking..." Hiccup replied tiredly.

"About Berk and your dad I assume?" Toothless mentioned. Hiccup sighed. "I thought so...you can't worry about him. This was his choice love..." Toothless said nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe we didn't give him time to process it...I only yelled at him because he didn't call you by name...We didn't even get his take on the baby..." Hiccup said gently now.

"If that is what set you off then he still didn't accept it...If he cared, he would of called me by name. Not Dragon. Hiccup love, if he cares he will find us and apologize but this time...we don't go back. We have our own lives and the baby's to worry about. I will forgive him, but I won't forget...and I won't change my mind." Toothless said firmly.

"I know Tooth, I know...It just hurts that he'd be that way...after everything else, you'd think he'd give me this one thing..." Hiccup sighed sadly.

"Ssh now. Go to sleep..." Toothless cooed out to her. Hiccup smiled and kissed him as she soon fell to sleep in her mate's arms. From that day, everything went great. The fields were planted in and growing perfectly. The group had made a healer's hut for Fishlegs to work in to care for both dragons and humans, the animals were doing what they were supposed to and everyone was happy. Everyone got along great, they'd been there for 2 ½ months not bothered by anyone. No attacks, no dragons, nothing. It was peaceful and the 6 of them and their dragons all worked together like a unit. Hiccup obviously being only with the status was named chief of Dragon's Edge and ran everything with firm and fairness. There had been a few scares when Hiccup's slipped and fell on her back a few times and had some pain for a few days, but they were fine. However it was one chilly morning before the sun rose when Snotlout and Hookfang got a rude awakening by a dragon's roar. They'd been on the last stretch of guard duty when it happened. Hookfang flared up which alerted Snotlout, who then sounded the alarm. It didn't take long for the other riders to come running out with their dragons at the ready to attack, this is when they also realized the dragons didn't attack the invader because they knew who it was.

"Hiccup, Toothless. You gotta come see who just showed up!" Astrid said rather excitedly as she burst in to their hut then she ran back out. Hiccup sat up holding her head, she was huge now being she was nearly at the end of the pregnancy. She got out of bed with help from Toothless and they slowly made their way outside, and were pleasantly shocked to see Heather there on Windshire her dragon.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup? Are you a..." Heather began looking shocked.

"Yes, a girl and pregnant.." Hiccup admitted, there was no shame in it.

"And the baby's father?" Heather asked.

"You're looking at him." Hiccup replied motioning to Toothless.

"Okay...I have many questions and I'm definitely going to need to be here a while to ask them all and understand." Heather laughed.

"Well get comfortable, since we're all up...I think it's time for an early breakfast." Astrid announced. With that everyone began to prepare for breakfast, getting their fish prepared and cooked, then getting the dragons their own. Finally everyone was sitting down around a nice fire eating slowly.

"So Hiccup...how did all this...happen?" Heather asked finally.

"It's kind of a long story but..." Hiccup began to explain everything from start to finish, making sure not to leave anything out so she'd understand. After an hour, it became clear.

"So you're in the female body because transforming would hurt the baby?" Hiccup nodded to her, "And when is the baby due?" Heather asked.

"Few weeks still, Toothless told me that I'll give birth to a human baby but after the first year, it'll be able to transform like we can." Hiccup smiled as Toothless nuzzled her now, he was in human form but he was all cuddled like in dragon form.

"This is all so cool but Heather...why are you here?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Well you remember the last time we were all together...I found out...Dagur was my brother and I took off for a while. I decided not to join him, and I heard he's locked up on outcast island too. I came here first and it was empty, then traveled around looking for a place for Windshire and I...but I kept your offer in mind about staying with you guys...I went to Berk first...and saw your dad..." Heather paused seeing the discomfort rise to Hiccup's face. "He said you had all left and didn't know where...So I started looking for you on my own. Only at night, so when Windshire roared, and Hookfang lit up. I realized you were here and decided to come swing by...and ask if you'd...still let me join up with you guys." Heather asked shyly.

They all looked at one another. "And this..isn't just a trick right?" Fishlegs asked.

"No...I swear it. I want no part of the Beserker's...I just want to have a home...with people who do care..." Heather said slowly. Hiccup sighed now.

"Alight Heather, you can stay. You and Astrid can share a home for now until we get another one built...That alright with you Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Heather...Did...my dad say anything to you when you asked about us?" Hiccup asked slowly. Toothless purred against her cheek.

Heather out her head down sadly, "He said if I found you to let you know he misses you, and to just let him know you're alright. He said he's been out searching before, and that he's sorry. Oh...and that he knows you're here but hasn't had the courage to come face you after what happened..." Heather replied.

"I see..." Hiccup said closing his eyes as she got up slowly now. "Can you guys...help Heather settle in? I...think I need to go lay down for a bit longer." Hiccup said as she moved towards her's and Toothless's home. Toothless went to follow but Hiccup stopped him. "I'm alright love...I just need to lay down...I'm in a lot of pain today." Hiccup smiled.

"Call for me if you need me, Hiccup..." Toothless said kissing her gently.

"I will." Hiccup said kissing him back and waddled her way back to the house.

"Did I...say something to upset him...I mean her? That's going to take some getting used to..." Heather said.

"Hiccup's father didn't accept what she and I had, nor having a baby. He always referred to me as Dragon instead of my name. We left after a big argument...Hiccup misses him too but she feels she shouldn't have to make the first move..." Toothless explained.

"That and Hiccup can't be under any stress...It could risk her and the baby because of the delicate situation of her body. Its another reason we came with her, because while we know Toothless could handle it...we felt better knowing we're here just incase. So we all left when they did." Tuffnut said.

"You guys are such good friends to her...Well I told her dad that...I'm sure Hiccup misses him too and he shouldn't be afraid to see him, well I said him because I was unaware of this whole thing..." Heather said.

"Its appreciated, Heather but Stoick is a Viking through and through, he is stubborn and I bet he feels bad about what happened. Only he can come make it right..." Astrid said softly. Heather nodded, "Well lets get you and Windshear set up at your new home and then we'll give you a tour and tell you how things work around here..." Astrid smiled happily putting her arms over Heather's shoulders. Toothless followed them, making sure everyone did their job, no one knew Hiccup was crying in the house nor that she was in a lot of pain, rolling around on her bed holding her belly. Hiccup was breathing heavily trying to calm down but nothing was working. Hiccup was scared of what was going on, she was sick and throwing up but couldn't find the words to yell for Toothless. She was in that much pain and no one knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Birth.**

The tears wouldn't stop falling from Hiccup's green eyes, she whimpered in pain rolling around still, she'd been in pain for the lat few hours. Toothless and the gang were settling Heather in and giving her a tour and because Toothless was in human form, he couldn't hear Hiccup's cries. There was so much pain and Hiccup couldn't find the voice to yell out for her mate. Hiccup felt a wetness between her legs, she reached her hand down and then pulled her fingers back up, that was all it took, she screamed out, "TOOTHLESS!" Her voice rang throughout the trees. Toothless was instantly scared, Hiccup had never screamed like that.

"Go go!" Astrid urged him, Toothless transformed and raced back to their home, he barged in to see Hiccup crying on the bed, blood between her legs. He went back to human form and moved beside her instantly.

"What happened Hiccup! Why didn't you called for me sooner?! Fishlegs, Astrid! Get in here, now!" Toothless yelled, there was such fear in his eyes as the two Vikings he'd yelled for came in.

"Oh God!" Astrid yelled out going to Hiccup's side.

"S–so much pain! Couldn't...yell..." Hiccup whimpered out.

"No time to waste. I need all of you!" Fishlegs yelled out to the other riders. They came in quickly and saw the sight.

"What happened?!" Astrid yelled very scared.

"There is no time, Astrid. My guess is Hiccup is going in to labor early. Bottom line, baby needs to come out and now or we're going to lose them both! Ruff, go get the small brown bag in my house. Tuff. Bring me all the rags you can find, now! Snotlout, bring me 3 buckets of water. 2 hot, one warm. Astrid, you're going to help me. Heather, Toothless. Hold Hiccup's legs up and keep her calm, and awake. If she goes out, then it's over. Everyone go now!" Fishlegs ordered. Toothless would hand it to Fishlegs, he was really good in pressure situations like this.

"Fishlegs. Above anything else...Don't let Hiccup die..." Toothless said slowly, his tone was serious but filled with fear.

"I don't plan on losing either. Talk to her, you need to keep her awake!" Fishlegs told him. It only took moments for everyone to return. "Everyone, do exactly as I say and nothing more..."Ruff, you'll be handing me tools. Snotlout, you're going to be helping clean up Hiccup's area while I work. Tuff, you'll be handing out rags, and getting the used ones from Snotlout. Astrid, you be ready with a warm blanket to get the baby when its out. Clear its throat and clean it off as soon as you have it. Snotlout, when the baby is out, you're cutting the cord. Heather, Toothless, you know your jobs. And Hiccup, try to even out your breathing and push when I tell you too." Fishlegs ordered quickly. Everyone got in position.

Fishlegs instantly removed Hiccup's pants, a lot more blood than he planned for. Not a good sign. Snotlout was on top of cleaning as much blood as he could so Fishlegs could see what he needed to.

"Oh God it hurts!" Hiccup cried.

"I know, I know love but it's time. We'll have our baby soon! Just stay with me...talk to me. Don't close those beautiful eyes.." Toothless said with worry. Hiccup's vision was blurry from the blood loss and everyone was panicking with fear of what would happen in the next few moments.

"Alright I can see the head, yeah baby doesn't want to wait anymore!...Alright, everyone get ready. Hiccup, I want you to push. Push next time the pain hits at its hardest and push as hard as you can. Hold it for 10 seconds then breathe for 10, and push again. Toothless, Heather. Legs now. Astrid, get ready. Hiccup, you're going to feel everything. I don't have time to wait for the medicine to kick in." Fishlegs said, he felt awful. Toothless and Heather lifted her legs up an kept trying to talk to her but Hiccup was very out of it.

Astrid was ready with a warm blanket, Snotlout was still dabbing up blood and Ruff and Tuff were doing their jobs of continuously circulating rags and tools. Hiccup cried out. "Hiccup, Hiccup, come on love, stay with me...stay awake...I won't lose you!...Come on..." Toothless urged her.

"Hey, Hiccup...you never told me the name for the baby, have you thought of one yet?! Come on, lets talk about it. The baby will need a name..." Heather said trying to come up with a topic for her.

"I–I never...AH...came up with one. Toothless and I...never talked...about it..." Hiccup replied.

"Good, good!...Well we'll need one so lets think of one...Do we know if it's a boy or girl?..." Heather asked now as Hiccup cried out in pain.

"No, we don't know what the gender is, we wanted it to be a surprise..." Toothless replied now.

"Ah...I–I have to push!" Hiccup whimpered.

"Push Hiccup, exactly how I told you to..." Fishlegs instructed. Hiccup nodded and held her breath as she began to push hard. Pushing for 10 seconds then she stopped and panted crying hard. "Good job Hiccup, the baby should be out soon...you're not quite dilated fully that's why it hurts so much..." Fishlegs stated.

"Can't you open her more?" Astrid suggested.

"I could but that is gonna bring forward a lot more blood and pain. The baby could already be in distress...Its up to Hiccup..." Fishlegs replied.

"D–do it...I want the baby out. I want the baby safe, Fishlegs..." Hiccup said.

"Ruff, give me the small knife...Toothless...Distract him..." Fishlegs said as Ruffnut handed him the small knife.

"Love if it's a boy, what will name him?" Toothless asked trying to smile to keep Hiccup focused on him.

"I–I don't know...I–I always wanted to name a son Os–Osmond..!" Hiccup screamed as Fishlegs made a small mark on either side of her cervix to open her more, Snotlout again dabbed the blood and ripped a rag small to keep it there to stop the bleeding on both sides.

"Ssh...okay...its okay...its over now...ssh love...Okay, if it's a boy, we'll name him Osmond love..." Toothless said softly kissing his lover's cheeks. Hiccup smiled some panting heavily, her eyes closing.

"No no...Hiccup...stay awake. Come on...not yet, you can't sleep yet." Heather said giving him a small shake. Hiccup reluctantly opened her eyes and felt another tightness and began to push again, this time the head made it all the way out.

"Great! Good job, Hiccup...the head is out. Give me one more, one more push and I can do the rest..." Fishlegs said quickly positioning his hands under the baby's head to support it. Hiccup cried out and pushed again, Fishlegs held the silent baby in his arms. He unwrapped the cord from it's neck and turned it over giving it a light pat on the back. A loud wail was heard through the home. "Snotlout, cut the cord." Fishlegs said, Snotlout did as told and handed the baby to Astrid. "Warmth now!" Fishlegs ordered. Astrid took the baby and instantly began to clean out its mouth, and body, she rocked it to soothe it. Toothless nearly cried, he kissed Hiccup over and over again.

"You did it...you did it love..." Toothless said softly. Hiccup still whimpered in pain.

"I–is the baby...okay?" Hiccup managed to get out.

"Yes, Astrid has it...I didn't see if boy or girl. The cord was wrapped around its neck and it wasn't making any sound. I took care of it. Let's get you stitched up before you bleed out..." Fishlegs said turned back around.

"Ah...! Tooth...it still...hurts! Feels like...have to...push!..." Hiccup yelled in tears. Fishlegs looked and gasped.

"Uhh this isn't over. Hiccup, Toothless...congratulations...You have twins..." Fishlegs said. "Everyone needs to get back in position, now! Except you Astrid. Keep that baby warm. Ruff, take Astrid's place, get a warm blanket. Hiccup...I need you to push again..." Fishlegs demanded. Toothless immediately looked at Hiccup with worry, he could see that she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hiccup...Hiccup! Come on, not yet...We still need a girl name...two babies, we'll have our hands full come on..." Toothless said encouragingly. Hiccup panted trying to stay up. "Fishlegs, hurry..." Toothless pleaded.

"I'm trying Toothless, Hiccup needs to push..." Fishlegs said.

"Come on Hiccup...almost there...You need to dig and find the strength to push..." Heather urged her. Hiccup took a deep breath and began to push, the baby came out in one good push and was crying when Fishlegs got it out. Ruffnut instantly took her to do the same as Astrid was. Both babies were calm now. Fishlegs began to stitch up Hiccup and Snotlout cleaned up the blood. Finally they were done and Hiccup was barely awake. Astrid and Ruffnut came over to Hiccup and Toothless holding the babies in their arms. Toothless helped Hiccup sit up as the two girls smiled.

"Hiccup. Toothless. Are you ready to meet your babies?...The one I have is a girl. " Astrid said handing the baby girl to Hiccup.

"Oh my...she's beautiful..." Hiccup breathed out. Ruffnut came over now and handed the other baby to Hiccup in her other arm.

"And this one is a boy..." Ruffnut said gently as they soon backed up.

"Alright everyone. Lets give the new parents time with their kids..." Heather said slowly pushing everyone out of the room.

"Thank you, all of you for what you've done tonight..." Toothless said softly. They nodded and headed out shutting the door. "We make adorable babies love...So the boy will be Osmond and the girl?" Toothless asked.

"Iona" Hiccup smiled at her mate.

"Iona and Osmond." Toothless said now. Hiccup nodded gently as the babies began to squirm some. "I think they are hungry..." Toothless said with a chuckle. Toothless lifted Hiccup's shirt and both babies found their way to Hiccup's breasts and began to suckle and eat. "I love you, Hiccup...Thank you for this gift..." Toothless whispered kissing Hiccup.

"Thank you for loving me..." Hiccup said with tears falling from her eyes. The two spend the rest of the night with their new children.

Outside the group was just talking about everything. "We did good guys...but for the love of Thor...I never want to have to see that much blood again..." Fishlegs breathed out.

"You and me both...I was terrified when Hiccup started to pass out..." Astrid shivered some.

"But they are all okay..." Heather smiled at the group. The night was quiet, except the babies who cried every few hours to feed and be changed. No one minded or they were sure to feel the wrath of Toothless.

Morning came with excitement, Hiccup and Toothless had come out of their home slowly since Hiccup was still very sore from giving birth the night before. All hands were around to hold and love the babies and it gave Hiccup a chance to heal up. "They are simply adorable, Hiccup..." Heather cooed as she held Iona in her arms. Astrid held Osmond.

"Will you be staying a female from now on?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah...It'll be easier to not confuse them...I have to feed them like this any who..." Hiccup said.

"So, we've been dying to hear their names..." Ruffnut asked.

"Iona is the girl, and Osmond is the boy..." Toothless replied.

"Awe..." The group said together.

Back on Berk, Stoick was moping about in his house. "Stoick." Gobber said who had come to visit.

"I asked to be alone, Gobber." Stoick mumbled.

"No. You need to get on your dragon and find your son. You two need to talk and clear this up..." Gobber told him.

"He'll never forgive me..." Stoick argued.

"You don't know that...Just try. By the way...Someone just showed up who I think you'll be surprised to see." Gobber said. Stoick glanced at him.

"Hiccup?..." Stoick asked with hope in his eyes. Gobber moved aside to reveal a figure in colored armor. "Who are you stranger...?" Stoick asked. The figure removed the head piece, revealing it to be a female. Stoick's cup dropped from his hand and shattered.

"Hello...Stoick." Came the gentle voice.

"V–Valka..." Stoick breathed out.

"It's been a while... hasn't it Stoick?" Valka said looking down some.

"18 years...I–I thought you were..." Stoick began. Valka put her hand up and he was quiet.

"I know. You thought I was dead because a dragon carried me off during a raid and I never came back...Well...The dragon didn't hurt me. He took me to a place where I'd be useful and listened to." Valka said. "Cloud Jumper, took me to a dragon nest made of ice and since, I've been rescuing dragons, giving them a safe haven." Valka added calmly.

"Val, why did you...stay away...?" Stoick asked now.

"What sign did I have you could change, that anyone on Berk could. I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer. But did any of you listen! I know I left you to raise Hiccup alone, I see that now. And that's why I'm here. I've seen Hiccup, I've been watching from a distance since Hiccup was 15." Valka said calming herself down now.

"So you...know everything that happened with him, I mean her?" Stoick asked looking down.

"Yes, I do. I also know...that Hiccup gave birth last night. It broke my heart to stay away while our daughter, screamed in pain having to give birth. She needed you, Stoick! She needed you last night. You knew where she was and you stayed away. What happened to my Viking husband!? The Stoick I know never would of let our 18 year old son who was a girl and pregnant...leave this island. I don't care what the boy/girl has done. I care not she mated with her dragon, or that she became pregnant! But you wouldn't accept it! I didn't reveal myself to her last night, she had enough to deal with without finding out her mother was alive after all these years..." Valka yelled at him.

"I know, Val. I messed up but Hiccup will never forgive me..." Stoick sighed.

"She will, Stoick. She will. She just wants you to accept what he's chosen and be happy for her and Toothless. I came here instead to yell at you. Our son...nearly died last night. The babies came early, Stoick. Her screams could be heard from islands close by. And where were you? Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself?!" Valka yelled again Stoick winced.

"Is she...?" Stoick asked now.

"She is alright because she has a good mate, and friends. I want you on your dragon right now. We are going to see our daughter, and you will apologize to her, and Toothless. And beg that girl's forgiveness Stoick. Or you will never see me again..." Valka threatened him now. Stoick's eyes widened, he knew she was right.

"You're right Val. I'm so sorry...I'll do whatever it takes." Stoick said now. He raced out to get Skullcrusher and jumped on him. Valka was already on her dragon, Cloud Jumper. "Gobber, man the village!" Stoick called. With that both Valka and Stoick were gone in to the sky heading towards Dragon's Edge.

On Dragon's Edge, Hiccup was falling asleep while sitting in her chair, Toothless nudged her softly. "Go to sleep...I've got the babies." Toothless said to her. Hiccup nodded as she got up and headed to their home.

"Uh..Hiccup? I don't mean to possibly kill your mood but...isn't that your dad?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup turned and looked, sure enough it was her father coming in on Skullcrusher looking hellbent and determined to see her. Hiccup closed her eyes and began to walk away.

"Son...Wait!" Stoick called. Toothless growled now looking to Astrid and Heather.

"Follow Hiccup with the babies. Stoick has earned the right to see them yet." Toothless ordered. Both females did as they were told. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs crossed their arms and stood with Toothless as Stoick landed.

"Toothless, please...let me see her.." Stoick asked softly.

"What gives you the right to come here now of all times. Hiccup gave birth last night and is very tired..." Toothless snapped.

"I know. I don't have the right but please...let me see her..." Stoick asked again.

"You had 2 ½ months to see her...Why now does she matter to you?" Toothless growled at him.

"Toothless...It's okay..." Hiccup's weak voice came from beside Toothless now.

"Hiccup...you should be asleep..." Toothless crooned.

"I know..." Hiccup said. "Why are you here...Or did Gobber force you?..." Hiccup asked. Stoick could only look at his son, daughter now. There was sadness in his eyes as he tried to reach for Hiccup. "Don't...touch me right now...Answer me. Why did you come, or were you forced?" Hiccup demanded.

"I was...pushed, but not by Gobber...Hiccup...please...please give me another chance. I know I've made mistakes with you, before and after Toothless but please...please forgive me. Everything just happened so fast and I couldn't process it all so I just got angry." Stoick pleaded. Hiccup crossed her arms over his chest now looking away.

"Now you want my forgiveness? Heather told me you knew I was here, why didn't you come then! Me, your pregnant...daughter...18 and could of lost the babies and my own life anytime if I got stressed out, and you didn't come once!" Hiccup yelled.

"Ba–babies?" Stoick asked looking at him.

"Yes...I had twins...1 boy and 1 girl..." Hiccup grumbled some, she glanced to see her father's face.

"Hiccup please...please give me this chance, I'm so sorry..." Stoick asked her again, this time on his knees, hands clasped together. Hiccup looked at Toothless now.

"Its your call love. He didn't hurt me...He hurt you..." Toothless said softly. Hiccup sighed.

"Fine. I forgive you...but I'm still pretty upset with you..." Hiccup said. Stoick was overjoyed now as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's frame. Hiccup wined and Stoick let go quickly. "I'm still sore..." He looked down.

"That okay, you're alive and everyone is okay...you kids have your parents worried sick..." Stoick mentioned as he looked to the teens.

"Hiccup needed us more..." Fishlegs stated.

"And I'm glad you did. You are all Hiccup's best friends and you Toothless...I owe you an apology too. You've only ever looked out for him, now a her...I'm sorry if I ever tried to imply you couldn't care for her. I am sorry, Toothless. I know Hiccup is safe with you and those babies too. They will be raised just fine by you two." Stoick said looking to Toothless now.

"I am still undecided if I forgive you..." Toothless growled a bit standing beside Hiccup now.

"I'll take that. But Hiccup...you deserve to know who pushed me to get over myself and come here..." Stoick said as he looked up, another dragon with a rider in armor rose from the trees and landed in front of them. The armored rider jumped off with a staff in it's hands and moved towards Hiccup and Toothless. The rider slowly took off the headpiece and looked at Hiccup with a smile and teary eyes, she reached out her hand and touched the scar on Hiccup's chin, right side.

"Who...are you?" Hiccup asked a little scared almost.

"I don't blame you for not remembering me...It's been 18 years after all...You were only a babe yourself when I left..." Valka said softly, her eyes met Hiccup's now who had begun to hyperventilate and backed up some. She was trying to process these words that this woman was saying.

"Wait...are you my?..." Hiccup looked in to her eyes, he gasped and stepped closer. "Mother..." Hiccup finally whispered. Everyone's jaw dropped in utter shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Life's Too Short.**

The silence was awful, no expected those words to come from Hiccup's mouth after she learned that the person who forced her father to come beg forgiveness was in fact the mother he believed to be dead these last 18 years. "You're my mother!" Hiccup yelled now.

"I am, Hiccup..." Valka said softly trying to reach her hand out to her. Hiccup moved back now, she didn't know whether to be mad, upset, or happy. Mad and upset she never returned to Berk when she clearly could of being able to ride a dragon. Absolutely. Happy she was alive. Of course.

"Your mother has been living in a dragon sanctuary since the day she was taken when you were just a baby. She's been rescuing dragons...and apparently watching you from a distance for the last 3 years...Isn't this great, Hiccup!" His father, Stoick exclaimed.

"You're...telling me that you've been alive for 18 years, riding on a dragon, watching me for the last 3 years and never once...made yourself known! Are you kidding me?! And I'm supposed to be thrilled you're just suddenly back!" Hiccup yelled again.

"Hiccup, I know you're upset with me...for staying away all these years. When I was taken, Berk was against Dragons. The night Cloud Jumper broke in to the house and found you in the cradle, I saw that dragons weren't vicious creatures...he clipped and that's how you got that scar on your chin...But your father came in angry..scared the dragon and that's when it took me because it knew I had an understanding soul, knew I wouldn't him because I was against Vikings killing dragons...I've watching you since you were 15, Hiccup. Watching how you shot down a Night Fury, and befriended it. How you conquered the dragons with ease instead of force...I watched you learn how to fly Toothless here...I was always around." Valka told him softly with a smile.

"And now you've come back, to want to be in my life suddenly? You're no better than dad! You've watched since I was 15? Then you saw how miserable I was until Toothless came in my life! Where were you when everyone hated me? When everyone just wanted me gone? What about when dad put me up against a monstrous nightmare! The Red Death? Huh, where were you for all those times I needed you!?" Hiccup yelled, tears forming in her green eyes. Her voice was filled with anger. Valka knew she'd be upset but she didn't imagine she'd be this upset.

"I believed you would of been safer if I didn't come back..." Valka tried to say now.

"Safer! The only person I've been safe with is Toothless! The only one to give me a chance to be different, to trust him, to listen to me, to protect me, and now to love me!" Hiccup retorted angrily. Hiccup turned from both her parents now.

"Berk was a land of kill or be killed, I didn't know I'd be taken that night. And I did believe I would be killed when I reached the ice nest..." She was cut off by Hiccup whipping around with his hand waving down.

"But you didn't get killed! You're here, alive! As soon as you realized dragons weren't bad, you could of come back! You could of helped me make Berk understand. I did it, alone! I fought the Green death, with only Toothless to help me. He saved my life, sure I lost a leg but he saved me. That's when everyone accepted me finally. You knew I needed help...and you left me to deal with it by myself. Just like dad did and I still haven't forgiven him for all he put me though...and I won't forgive you for doing the same so easily..." Hiccup stated.

"But son..." Stoick began.

"No. I'm not your son anymore, obviously. I'm a girl and this is the gender I'm choosing to stay in. Human or Dragon." Hiccup sighed out with a huff of frustration. "I...need to go think for a while..." Hiccup said as she walked away from them both angrily. Toothless growled now as he followed his mate.

"Did I...make a mistake, Stoick in coming back?" Valka asked looking down.

"No Val...Hiccup has just been through a lot, and it's a lot to take in...Just give her time..." Stoick said as he pulled Valka in to a hug.

"I understand...I fought with myself so many times about returning when I saw Hiccup in trouble...I should of been there..." Valka said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"We both should of been...We both let her down. Hiccup will forgive us eventually and things will be alright." Stoick said rubbing her back slowly.

"No Stoick...Even if she forgives us...things will never be the same because the memories will always be there." Valka said.

"Aye that's true..." Stoick sighed as they both looked towards the home where Hiccup and Toothless had gone. Heather and Astrid had come out now, standing with their friends who just began to go about their duties.

"Hiccup and Toothless say you're welcome to stay for now, or go back to Berk until she's ready to face you." Astrid said as she walked by them to get on Stormfly, Heather moved to get on Windshear as they took to the sky to do their work.

"What do you think, Val?" Stoick asked.

"I'd like to wait but I think it be best for now to just give them their space..." Valka replied. Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Skullcrusher, lets go home." Stoick said as his dragon moved so Stoick could get on him. Valka did the same with Cloud Jumper and they were gone, headed back to Berk.

In Hiccup and Toothless's home, Hiccup was in the process of feeding both Osmond and Iona, she was silent and not saying anything. "Are you alright love?" Toothless asked her.

"I–don't know how to feel right now Tooth..." Hiccup sighed looking down at their children who were eating and falling asleep quickly. Toothless rubbed his face against his mates cooing softly.

"It is a lot to take in...First your dad, now your mother..." Toothless replied.

"I just...how can I forgive either of them for the past?!..." Hiccup was becoming frustrated again but kept her voice low so she didn't disturb the twins.

"I know, a lot happened in the past before I came around. But they are still your parents love and at least your mother is alive and your father has made the effort to come all this way to apologize..." Toothless said to her.

"But Toothless, she knew everything I was dealing with...and she didn't...she didn't even make herself known once..." Hiccup sighed again looking down.

"There is no rush to forgive them, no time limit. Lets just spend time with our family, and friends. You can think it over the next few days, weeks, months love." Toothless smiled at him.

"I guess you're right about that one...Can you take Iona? She's knocked out. Osmond is still sucking so he's not asleep yet." Hiccup gave a light laugh, Toothless nodded as he carefully lifted Iona from Hiccup's chest and rocked her lightly before placing her in her cradle to sleep. Hiccup let Osmond go a little longer before pulling him off and placing him to sleep. Hiccup pulled her shirt down and laid back tiredly.

"Go to sleep, you need it. I'll be here." Toothless said softly as he kissed Hiccup's lips.

"Mm, you're the best Tooth..." Hiccup said with a smile as she closed her eyes and rolled over to go to sleep. Toothless laid next to her, his ears listening for the babies while his eyes stayed closed.

"Man, I can't believe Hiccup's mom has been alive all this time..." Heather said as they were all sitting around the small burning fire ring in the center of their small village.

"Right? I know. Hiccup's dealt with so much...I'm surprised she hasn't gone insane yet..." Astrid added in.

"Because she has Toothless and he won't let Hiccup lose it." Snotlout pointed out as he laid back on Hookfang.

"Yeah, still...I'd be mad if the mother I thought was dead had actually been watching me for so long and never said anything..." Fishlegs sighed.

"You think Hiccup will forgive her?" Tuffnut asked. A few shrugged.

"I think she will in time. You gotta figure that the stressful pregnancy, on top of missing her father, the hard and scary birth, finding out she was pregnant with twins who were born early, and now all this? It's going to take some time." Astrid stated.

"I agree with Astrid. Hiccup is think is overwhelmed with everything. Once she gets some sleep she'll think more clearly..." Heather said with a smile.

"I hope so. His mother looked hurt during the argument..." Fishlegs said.

"Can you blame Hiccup though? Hiccup has had it worse than any of us, we even attributed to it for a while...I'm surprised she forgave us so easily." Snotlout jumped in.

"Well I think its because we didn't cast him out that day that the village did. We all went to help her when she wanted to save Toothless...We trusted her when no one else did. We helped when no one else did." Ruffnut answered.

"I suppose that's a possibility." Fishlegs nodded now.

"I trusted her when she forced me to trust him, and I rode on Toothless with her. I was amazed." Astrid said.

"You never did tell us about that? Come on, story time!" Tuffnut clapped with a smile. Astrid blushed some.

"Well after Hiccup was selected to kill the dragon, I followed him to the cove where he was talking about packing up and leaving. So I sat on a rock above him sharpening my axe...When he saw me he freaked out. I demanded answers from him. Toothless had made a noise and when I started to investigate it, but Hiccup tried to stop me by lying about what he was doing. I flipped him to the ground and hit him with my axe. That's when Toothless came out to attack me, Hiccup jumped in front, throwing my axe and calming Toothless down..." Astrid paused a moment.

"So what happened next? Did you run away?!" Ruffnut asked.

"After Hiccup introduced Toothless to me, and me to him. Toothless snarled and then I ran to tell his father. Toothless grabbed me, I looked up seeing Hiccup riding him, they dropped me in a tree and held me over the cove's lake..." Astrid chuckled some, "I was terrified. I tried to climb up but was not good. Hiccup begged me to let him explain, I refused so then he asked me to let him show me what he meant. I figured it was my only way down so...I let him. I climbed on Toothless and demanded he put me down. However...Toothless decided to scare me further by taking off and doing a bunch of tricks in the air, slamming in to the water. I held on to Hiccup and said I was sorry, and to please get me off the dragon. That's when Toothless flew calmly, when I opened my eyes we were in the clouds during sunset. It was...incredible. To be able to touch the sky, then we flew above the clouds in to the night sky and see the lights. I held on to Hiccup still, almost snuggling with him. I admitted that it was amazing...from there Toothless ended up taking us to the dragons nest, where we saw the Green Death. Hiccup told Toothless to get us out of there and we went back to the cove. I was going to tell Stoick when Hiccup begged me not to, because Stoick would kill Toothless...I saw the desire to protect Toothless, how much Hiccup cared about him. I agreed to keep quiet and Hiccup said he'd figure it out. And well you know the rest about the kill ring and what not." Astrid finished her story smiling.

"Sounds like you fell in love with Hiccup that night?" Heather pointed out.

"I did...but obviously...the Gods had other plans for them. I'll always love Hiccup, but he, well she now, belongs with Toothless. And I'm okay with that." Astrid said.

"We owe a lot to Hiccup and Toothless, they've put their lives on the line many times for us. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be able to fly dragons, or have the bonds we do with them." Heather said now.

"We should do something for them!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Like what? A party?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, something like that. While they are sleeping! A feast to thank them for everything!" Fishlegs said.

"Well its not going to make itself, lets get to work gang!" Snotlout said getting up now. The 5 of them put their hands in and got right to work on preparing food and decorations. It was nightfall by the time they got done, now they had to wait on Hiccup and Toothless to come out, which they would for dinner. The gang waited impatiently as Toothless opened the door holding Osmond in his arms, Hiccup right behind with Iona.

"What's...all this?" Hiccup asked looking around to see everything.

"A party for you two!" Astrid exclaimed as they all rushed up.

"P–party for what?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"To thank you for everything you've done for us." Heather said now.

"But...we haven't done anything?" Toothless replied.

"You've done more than you think. If it weren't for you two...we wouldn't be able to understand dragons, or ride them. We wouldn't have everything we do here on Dragon's Edge. Its all because you and Hiccup so this is for you." Snotlout said as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup cried a little, "This is all...amazing. Thank you gang..." Hiccup said as there was a small group hug before the partying began. It was a fun time, they played games, told stories, ate more than they could handle. Hiccup hadn't felt better in years on this night with his friends and family. As it got later they were all just sitting around the fire, Hiccup's mind went back to earlier with her mom and dad.

"Still thinking about it huh?" Astrid asked.

"How can I not...I just don't know what to do about it..." Hiccup said as she looked in to the fire.

"We can't say we understand...But Hiccup, I'd just be grateful my mom was alive and looking out for me all this time." Astrid replied.

"Same here." Fishlegs put a finger up to include himself in Astrid's statement.

"Us too." The twins Ruff and Tuff said.

"At least your parents are alive, Hiccup...Mine were killed, my whole family was...because of Dagur." Heather sighed sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry about that..." Hiccup said sadly.

"That nutcase won't be getting out anytime in his lifetime..." Toothless snorted angrily.

"Yeah, we took care of that." Hiccup said.

"We? You kicked his butt and threatened to throw him off the cliff!" Snotlout laughed.

"You did?" Heather asked.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head slightly, "Yeah...he put a sword to my throat, he kissed me and I just...lost it...I was going to kill him but Toothless stopped me..." Hiccup said.

"You should of..." Heather huffed.

"No...because that would of made me no better than him...Same as you, Heather. Killing him that day on the boat would of made you the same as him. A merciless killer. Instead I'd rather see him rot away in prison." Hiccup said now. Heather looked down.

"I guess you're right..." Heather smiled again. "Forgive your mom, Hiccup. I know this is going to sound...corny but...You never know what tomorrow holds. I went to bed thinking I'd have forever, and then...it was all gone." Heather said putting her hand on Hiccup's knee now. "Forgive her. You'd feel awful if something happened and you had been mad...You get another chance, Hiccup. You've thought your mom was dead...she's alive! Please...Forgive her...If no one else, do it for yourself. Life is...to short to be mad at people you love..." Heather said softly. It was silent, no one expected Heather to get so wise in what she said, but it was the truth.

"You're right Heather...God I can't believe I didn't consider the thought...Tomorrow, we're all going back to Berk. We're all going to tell our parents we love them and that they can visit us anytime here on Dragon's Edge." Hiccup said firmly.

"Yes Chief!"They all said together.

"Alright...Now...lets get some sleep. I've gotta give these two another feeding and then I'm turning in too." Hiccup said as she got up and Toothless did the same. "Night gang, and Heather..." Hiccup paused. "Thank you for opening my eyes." Hiccup said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Come on Windshear!" Heather said hugging back. With that, Heather, Astrid and their dragons went to Astrid's home. The rest did the same as Toothless put the fire out, then they went home as well. Hiccup fed the twins for about 20 minutes before they were put to sleep and Hiccup and Toothless did the same, both tired out and sleeping in one another's arms. The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Drago Bludvist.**

"Alright so is everyone ready?" Snotlout's voice asked the group of dragon riders.

"Yeah, just waiting on Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid said as their door opened up and the two came walking out with their children in their arms.

"Sorry guys. Iona ended up needing a change..." Hiccup said as they walked down to the rest of the group.

"Its alright. So...You're riding Toothess obviously. You're gonna carry both babies?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Yeah. Toothless is going to fly easy." Hiccup said.

"Alright then." Heather smiled. Toothless transformed as Hiccup climbed on and opened his tail as Hiccup held the babies in either arm.

"Alright Toothless, nice and easy love..." Hiccup said a little shaky.

"Love you know I take off fast. Why not let Astrid or Heather hold one of them. You need a hand to hold on with." Toothless offered.

"That's true...Astrid, will you take Iona?..." Hiccup asked. Astrid came over and took Iona from him.

"Don't worry, I'll stay right beside Toothless and you..." Astrid said as she held the small baby in her arms. Hiccup nodded smiling now.

"Thanks Astrid. Alright, lets get going!" Hiccup said. Toothless launched himself in to the sky, the other riders did the same with their dragons and soon they were all headed towards Berk. The flight was long but at least it was warm. Hiccup had worried if the babies would be to cold up in the air. She was constantly checking Osmond and looking over to Astrid for updates on Iona.

"She's alright Hiccup, fast asleep." Astrid would tell her. Hiccup nodded and they kept going towards Berk. One of the watch tower people on Berk saw them flying in and announced it.

"Hiccup and the other dragon riders have returned!" Stoick and Valka who'd been in Stoick's home looked at one another and rushed out as Toothless landed with Hiccup, Astrid second with Stormfly, then the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Bark and Belch.

"Hiccup! Yo–you're here!" Stoick said shocked.

"Yeah...dad I am..." Hiccup said as he got off Toothless and Astrid came over with Iona in her arms.

"HICCUP! We have a colossal problem!" Fishlegs yelled panting. Hiccup turned.

"What is it, where are Heather and Snotlout?" Hiccup asked quickly. Soon they landed and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Hiccup! We got shot down, Heather saved us. These guys are Dragon Trappers, saying they were getting dragons for their boss!" Snotlout panted.

"Their building a dragon army Hiccup! And headed in our direction...I've giving it 4 maybe 3 days tops." Heather said worried.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down!" Stoick yelled when people began to panic. "Ground all dragons, in their pens now. No Viking or Dragon steps foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick ordered, everyone began to rush around putting the dragons away where they belonged.

"Dad, what?! We need to stop this...!" Hiccup argued.

"No, Hiccup your father is right. We have to protect the people, and the dragons!" Valka jumped in now.

"Its my job to keep the peace!" Hiccup fought back now.

"Snotlout, did these trappers say who their boss was?" Stoick asked quickly.

"Yeah, Dargo..Uh...Bloodyfist. Wait! Drago Bludvist!" Snotlout exclaimed. Stoick's eyes widened.

"I've heard of him...He's trapped many of the dragons I saved, he's a cruel man." Valka shivered.

"Let me go back out there! I can talk him out of this..." Hiccup said.

"No, Hiccup this is one time. I'm not letting you do what you want. Drago Bludvist is a man with no conscious of mercy. If he's building a dragon army, then Odin help us all..." Stoick argued back.

"With Toothless, I can convince him to.." Hiccup began.

"War is what he wants Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, it fell silent, then Stoick sighed. "Years ago there was a meeting for all Chieftains...to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced...A stranger named Drago Bludvist came, wearing a cloak of dragon skin. He said only he could protect us, if we bowed down to him. We laughed, he left angrily and then an army of armored dragons descended...burning the place to the ground..." Stoick said softly, sadness in his eyes. "I was the only one to escape...Hiccup. Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with..." Stoick finished. Hiccup sighed.

"We can't just...wait for him to get here..." Astrid said.

"We have to protect the island and our dragons..." Valka said.

"Hiccup...any other time, I'd agree to go out and stop this...but not when your life could be in danger...I won't lose you. This time...we'll listen to your father..." Toothless said. Hiccup nodded to Toothless now, She couldn't risk her life now that she was a mother herself.

"Alright...what do we do...?" Hiccup asked now.

"We fortify the island, and lock it down. All the dragons need to be hidden...Drago won't attack if he doesn't know they are here..." Stoick said.

"Dad, the trappers are probably following the path Heather, Snotlout, and Fishlegs flew in to get here...they know we have dragons...We need to prepare for an attack..." Hiccup said.

"And we will...when they arrive...we don't know what Drago has in his army, we need to stay low and keep a sharp eye." Stoick said.

"Toothless and I will go up to Mildew's house. We can watch from there..." Hiccup said.

"Go..." Stoick said, "But do not...fly off on your own." Stoick warned.

"We won't...And mom..." Hiccup said facing her now. Valka looked at her. "I forgive you...I'm sorry I flipped out, I was just...confused and shocked. But...I'm glad you're alive and here. I love you." Hiccup said. He handed Iona to Heather. "Take them to safety..." Hiccup said softly.

"We will Hiccup..." The two girls said together. Hiccup got on Toothless and they took off towards Mildew's old place to keep a look out for anything that screamed war. Nothing went unwatched for days. And then it happened, a loud roar vibrated through the village. Toothless and Hiccup were ready, Hiccup was back in male form now and on Toothless's back.

"Lets do this...Warn the village, Toothless!" Hiccup said. Toothless let out a powerful roar like screech. Soon lanterns were lit and people were outside. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, a massive dragon. Black with tusks and spikes. Hiccup and Toothless flew down quickly, meeting Valka and Stoick on the ground.

"That's...a bewilderbeast...and alpha species dragon..." Valka breathed out in shock.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Hiccup asked now.

"It can take control of the dragons, like the Red Death did. Only the bewilderbeast...is the king of all dragons, Hiccup. It can make the dragons do whatever it wants..." Valka said.

"Alright, we need to get it away from Berk...Lets lure it away, Toothless." Hiccup said as Toothless took to the air, they flew around it to get it's attention. Suddenly, a man stepped out.

"So this...is the great dragon master of Berk..." Came his voice.

"And you must be Drago Bludvist..." Hiccup said facing him. "What do you get out of all this! This does nothing for you...Dragons are amazing and you're controlling them to do bad!" Hiccup said. Toothless growled.

"I watched my village be destroyed, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons. And now...I will conquer them..." Drago said.

"No, you want to conquer people. To get rid of those who won't follow, and control those who will." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Clever boy, you think you have what it takes be the dragon master? You are nothing, even with your Night Fury." Drago said.

"You're wrong about dragons...we have peace. I can show you it. Me and Toothless...have an amazing bond. Just let me show you." Hiccup said softly. Drago glared at him holding his staff.

"No, let me show you! AH...AH!" He yelled out whirling his staff around. The bewilderbeast growled coming over at Drago's request. Hiccup set down on the ground now as Drago faced him, his staff on Toothless. "Your bond...means nothing when your dragon is under someone else's control..." Drago smirked now. Hiccup looked at Toothless now who wasn't moving.

"To–Toothless?.." Hiccup said reaching a hand out to him. Toothless snarled at him and he pulled back his hand quickly. "Toothless! Stop, snap out of it! Come on..." Hiccup said as he was backing up, Toothless moved towards him slowly, his mouth open and preparing a plasma blast. Stoick saw this and ran for Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Get out there!" Stoick yelled running at him.

"Dad, no!" Hiccup yelled trying to stop him, it all happened to fast. Stoick pushed Hiccup out of the way when Toothless shot the blast. Toothless had smoke emitting from his mouth, still under the alpha's control just standing there.

"Stoick?!" Valka whispered running towards them now. Stoick laid motionless on the floor, Hiccup moved to him quickly.

"Dad!...Dad!" Hiccup yelled shaking him. Stoick opened his eyes slowly to see Hiccup there now, he smiled as his breathing was slow and uneven.

"You're...alright son..." Stoick said.

"Dad, why would you do that!" Hiccup yelled, tears coming to his eyes now. Valka had made it over and kneeled beside Hiccup holding Stoick's hand.

"Because...you're my son, Hiccup. You are...my child...grown up or not..." Stoick coughed a bit weakly. "At least...I got to see you both...one last time..." Stoick said, his heart beat began to slow.

"No! Don't talk like that!...You'll be alright dad...please! Please don't go...Come on...stay awake! Don't you leave me..." Hiccup cried to him. The alpha looked away now as it released its control on Toothless who saw the scene before him and purred sadly.

"Hiccup...as my only son...Berk is yours to run...You...are the chief now. A chief...protects...his own son..." Stoick coughed out. "I've...never been prouder of you...I'll never leave you, I'll always...be with you, both of you. I love you...both..." Stoick breathed out, his heart stopped now as his eyes closed.

"Dad...Dad! No...no..." Hiccup cried.

"Hiccup...Hiccup!" Valka said as she shook Hiccup to look at her. Her eyes filled with tears as Hiccup faced her sadly. She cupped his cheek, "He's gone, Hiccup..." Valka said. Hiccup lost it, he broke down over his father's fallen body constantly repeating no.

"You see boy...Your bond was nothing...and your pet killed your own father under my command...I'll take your dragon as my prize..." Drago chuckled as his alpha took control of Toothless again, Drago moved towards him. "Now I'll finish off you and this village..." Drago said as he walked away with a possessed Toothless and his alpha leaving Hiccup crying over his father's body. Gobber came over now holding a bow and arrow. "We've prepared the ship for your dad's funeral, Hiccup..." Gobber said sadly. A few men draped Stoick's body in a large sheet and carried him to the beach. Hiccup sighed, he took the bow and arrow from Gobber. Hiccup was in his male form now and he knew it had to be done. They all silently moved towards the beach, Hiccup held his head low. Reaching the beach, "May the valkeries welcome you. And lead you though Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name wit love and fury so that we might hear it rise from the depth of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place...at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior, A Chieftain, A father...A friend..." Gobber tried to keep from crying. A tear slid down Hiccup's cheek as he bent some and lowered the tip of his arrow to the slightly lit torch on the ground. Hiccup brought it up as he drew back the arrow on the bow string then fired of off to the ship that was moving out to sea. It struck and lit, soon after his friends and Valka had done the same, sending their arrows to the now burning ship.

"I'm sorry dad...I'm not the chief you wanted me to be...And I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was...I don't know who..." Hiccup looked down sadly now. Valka moved beside him.

"You came early in to this world Hiccup. You were such a week thing, so frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father..." Valka stared in to Hiccup's sad eyes now. "He never doubted. He always said...you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right." Hiccup gasped. "You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon...only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, Hiccup." Hiccup stared at the burning ship now as his mother stepped behind him.

"I was so afraid of becoming my dad...Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave...that selfless..." Hiccup trailed off before narrowing his brows now. "I guess you can only...try." Hiccup said before facing the vikings on the beach. "A chief protects his own. We're going back..." Hiccup said as he stood up. His friends and mother smiled. They all knew what was about to happen. Hiccup wasn't going to let his father's death stop him from defending Berk, he'd fight for it and he'd fight for Toothless.

It was then that Hiccup stopped crying, then he yelled out. "DRAGO! I'm not done with you yet!" Drago chuckled as he sat on Toothless now, flying over with his alpha following him and the swarm of possessed dragons.

"Do you still plan to fight boy!" Drago laughed out.

Valka stood now, angry. Beside her was Heather, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. All of them glaring at Drago. Hiccup had yet to lift his head. "A chief...protects his own. We are all family here. I will protect my family...You think my bond with Toothless is nothing? You think...he's just my pet dragon...No...Toothless is so much more to me. You showed me what you can do...now I'll show you what I can do, Drago. I'll show you just how strong my bond with Toothless is and he'll come back to me." Hiccup said, his head lifted up. Fierceness in his green eyes now.

"You still think you have what it takes to get through to your dragon?...Oh please great dragon master...try to take him back." Drago snickered. Hiccup stepped towards Toothless taking a few breaths.

"Toothless...Hey. Its me. Its me, I'm right here. Come back to me..." Hiccup said softly. Toothless's eyes changed from wide to thin slits a few times, he shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Toothless. You'd never hurt him...and you'd never hurt me..." Hiccup said, tears brimming his eyes now as he reached his hand out slowly towards Toothless's snout. Toothless warbled some with his normal loving eyes but the Alpha still fought to keep control. Drago growled some.

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked, Hiccup ignored him.

"Toothless, you are more to me than just my dragon. You're my best friend, my protector. Please come back to me, to us...me and our kids..." Hiccup said, Drago was shocked now, incredibly shocked. Hiccup transformed in to a female as she neared her hand to his nose again. "You're my mate, love...my everything..." Hiccup whispered slowly as Toothless's eyes stayed normal, he shook his head and cooed. He pressed his nose against Hiccup's hand and smiled now. "That's it! That's my mate...I love you, Toothless..." Hiccup said as she leaned in and kissed Toothless deeply. Toothless replied and kissed back excitedly. Drago became angry as Toothless whipped his tail and forced Drago back in to a wall. Hiccup faced Drago now, narrowed eyes. "I told you...my bond with Toothless is stronger than your Alpha's control over him...our love is stronger than you." Hiccup said. Drago panted as he watched Hiccup get on Toothless in female form, Toothless growled at Drago.

"Its over Drago! Give up!" Valka yelled now. The village cheered with her. Drago yelled out for his alpha to take control of Toothless again but it didn't work.

"I told you...our love is stronger..." Hiccup said firmly. "It's over," Hiccup now moved over to Drago's form. "Let this end." Hiccup said.

"Never..." Drago said kicking Hiccup back and she landed on her back with a groan.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled now. Drago smirked.

"This is far from over boy!" Drago yelled as his Alpha shot ice out from it's mouth at Hiccup. Toothless jumped over him as the ice hardened around them. Drago laughed. "And so go the last Chief of Berk..." Drago said. Valka ran over trying break apart the ice.

"No! No no...Hiccup..." She cried. A sudden blue light emitted from the ice, and a strange sound before Valka gasped and backed up some when the ice exploded in to pieces. There was Toothless over Hiccup and he was glowing blue on his back fins, his nose, mouth, forehead. Toothless let out such a roar to the alpha, the alpha responded as Toothless looked down at Hiccup who was panting.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked Hiccup. Hiccup could only nod once while panting. Toothless then arched up and jumped at an ice spike firing a blast at the alpha. Valka ran in to see Hiccup, hugging her instantly.

"He's challenging the Alpha!" Hiccup said.

"To protect you." Valka said to Hiccup. Toothless shot off 9 rounds at the bewilderbeast then jumped down to Hiccup who got on his back. All the dragons that the bewilderbeast took control of were able to fly away and on to Toothless and Hiccup's side.

"No no no! Fight back!" Drago demanded his alpha.

"Now do you get it!? This is what it means to earns a dragons loyalty! This is the bond we have with dragons! Let this end, now!" Hiccup said again.

"Never, come on!" Drago ordered, the alpha stomped towards Toothless and Hiccup with a roar. Toothless fired at him again, then he was hit with a barrage of fire shots from the other dragons. Toothless shot the last one, taking off the Alpha's tusk.

"The alpha, protects them all." Hiccup said in reference to what a chief did, protecting those close to him. The now former alpha dove back in to the water with Drago on his back knowing he'd lost. Toothless panted some as the glow disappeared from his body and they jumped back down. Everyone was reunited with their dragons. Gothi stepped forward now, wanting to name Hiccup chief of Berk but Hiccup shook his head as he pulled his mother over to Gothi, Valka was very confused.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Valka asked.

"Dad...might be gone but...you're...still his wife. That makes you...next in line. I have to stand with Toothless..." Hiccup said with a smile. Gothi smiled now, with a nod of approval. Valka kneeled and Gothi placed the chief symbol on her forehead. Everyone cheered. Hiccup moved beside Toothless and pressed her head to his. "You never cease to amaze me, Toothless. Thank you..." Hiccup said softly. Toothless kissed her deeply in front of everyone. Astrid brought over Iona with Heather holding Osmond now and Hiccup took them both in his arms, Toothless changed to his male human form and took Iona from him. The stood together as a family now. "Lets go home..." Hiccup said gently.

"Berk is your home too, Hiccup..." Valka said.

"I know mom...But...Toothless and I want to go back to Dragon's Edge with our twins. We'll still come visit all the time, I promise..." Hiccup said. Valka smiled wiping a few tears from her eyes and hugged her.

"You better. My girl all grown up..." Valka said. Hiccup hugged her back before he moved back beside Toothless. The other riders came over.

"What are you guys doing?" Toothless asked.

"We're coming with you, duh?" Ruffnut said. Hiccup smiled now. She truly had the best friends around, and she was unbelievably lucky to have Toothless and their kids.

"Well alright, lets saddle up and go home..." Hiccup said, Heather took on of the babies this time as Toothless transformed. Hiccup climbed on and the 6 of them were off back to Dragon's Edge.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Love We Share**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the HTTYD characters or series. But what I wouldn't give to live on Berk and fly a Night Fury. Oh if only it were possible. -Dramatic Sigh-

 **Final Goodbye.**

It had been a year since they left Berk to live their lives on Dragon's Edge. Hiccup and Toothless were still going strong as ever with their two kids, Iona and Osmond. Both knew how to go dragon form now. In a turn on events, Hookfang and Snotlout didn't work out, both agreed to break things off. Since then, Hookfang found a female Monstrous Nightmare and they were mated. Snotlout and Astrid began seeing one another and things were in fact going really well, Tuffnut had grown up a lot and was seeing Heather. Ruffnut and Fishlegs were a thing too now. Everything was perfect in all their lives. Hiccup had gotten a visit from his mother, Valka a few months back to inform him that Berk had a new heir. It turned out that Stoick and Valka renewed their vows the night they returned to Berk, since they were still technically married and his mother had gotten pregnant. So now, Hiccup had a little brother named Haldor. Berk was in good hands. And he knew his father was proud. It'd been a hard year, Hiccup had times where the loss of his father hurt him but Toothless helped him through it, so did their friends.

Hiccup had chosen to remain in female form from now on. Another fact is that Hiccup noticed the other dragon riders were homesick, they missed their families and their beloved Berk. Most of them were preparing to settle down too. This is when Hiccup and Toothless knew it was time. Time for Vikings and Dragons to separate once again, though the bonds would never fade and they'd always be welcome back to Berk anytime. "When should we make the announcement?" Toothless asked his mate who laid beside him as they watched Iona and Osmond fast asleep in their beds.

"Well we can't hold it off love. I think...its best if we just bring them back to Berk, and then announce it. All the dragons will be coming with us, and that will be that. Its just better this way, Vikings of all kinds have accepted that dragons aren't horrible creatures, and this goes all around now...There is no more war and there is no more point to prove." Hiccup sighed.

"Its going to hurt many people. You know this..." Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup nodded, "I do...But with the wars over, and the danger gone. Its time for it to happen. Just look at our friends, in their relationships, the dragons aren't ridden that much anymore...Its not fair to them or to Vikings to force us to live together for the sake of peace." Hiccup said to her mate.

"Then tomorrow, we'll make the announcement on Berk..." Toothless said as he kissed Hiccup and they quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be something no one expected and it would all be a very sad day for all Vikings, and Dragons. As the sun rose the next day, Hiccup and Toothless prepared for what was to come when they stepped outside to see their friends with their lovers, and the dragons were sitting behind looking bored almost. Another indicator of the decision that was made.

"Morning Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid called to them.

"Morning gang, so...We're going back to Berk today, Toothless and I have an announcement for everyone." Hiccup said, there was no point in delaying this. Worry spread across the faces of the riders. The dragons could see the look in Toothless's eyes and almost knew what was coming. "So after breakfast...Everyone is to pack up their valuables...and saddle up. We're leave Dragon's Edge. For good." Hiccup stated firmly. She was Chief of Dragon's Edge and she did have the right to make that call.

"Hiccup! What are you saying, this is our home!" Fishlegs countered now.

"Its not up for discussion. This is the decision Hiccup and I made, and its for the best..." Toothless interjected now.

"I don't...understand." Astrid said now.

"You'll all understand, when we're back on Berk." Hiccup sighed. It was a quiet morning after that was said, no one knew what was going on and everyone was worried but they didn't question it or argue Hiccup's choice. After breakfast, everyone packed up their things and loaded them on to their dragons. After two hours, everyone was mounted on their dragons and taking one last look at Dragon's Edge as they hovered over it. Everyone looked upset, it killed Hiccup to do this but it needed to be done. "Lets go." she ordered. They all turned around and flew towards Berk, it was a long and sad flight.

Now arriving to Berk, they were greeted as always. Valka came out holding Haldor and smiled greeting them with hugs. "Welcome! It's good to see you again. What brings by the random drop in?" Valka asked smiling happily it was then she noticed the look in Hiccup's eyes. "Is everthing...okay?" Valka asked.

"I need to speak with you mom. Toothless will you watch the twins?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course. Come on kids." Toothless crooned to them. They followed happily. Valka and Hiccup entered her home and sat down.

"Alight Hiccup, what's wrong?" Valka said softly.

"You remember that talk we had when you gave birth to Haldo and we came to visit him?" Hiccup asked. Valka nodded, "Its time...Toothless and I thought long and hard about it last night, its time." Hiccup sighed. Valka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you do what you must dear...I support your decision." Valka smiled. A few moments later, they emerged, everyone was curious about the sudden visit and the confusion going on. "People of Berk, I know many of you are confused and curious, my daughter Hiccup has come to make an announcement..." Valka announced as Hiccup stepped forward.

"Over the last year, Toothless and I have been watching closely. And though it hurts me deeply to have to do this, I can't avoid it any longer. We all knew this would not be a forever arrangement, between Dragons and Vikings. As we move forward in our lives whether it be death, birth, or love...We come to realized that some things , or some people take priority over others...And that is why, Toothless being the Alpha of dragons, and me his mate and Beta...have come to this decision..." Hiccup sighed, he was going to get yelled at and possible hated for this. "It gives me no pleasure or joy to announce that today...will be the last day of Vikings and Dragons together as one." Hiccup said. There was a loud gasp, then the yelling started.

"What? You can't do that!" One yelled.

"Hiccup what are you saying!" Snotlout yelled to him. All the yelling was making Hiccup's head hurt. Toothless came forward and let out a loud roar that silence everyone, including the dragons. He them became his human form with a an angry stare.

"Enough! It is for the best for all involved. How many dragons have lost their riders due to one of the following Hiccup said? Death, A birth, or even new love?..Lets go, show of hands for all. How many?" Toothless asked them. More than half the dragons lowered their heads.

"And how many Vikings haven't had time for their dragons lately because of new family, or love?" Hiccup asked them. The Vikings now gave a show of hands. "Exactly." Hiccup sighed. "I know how much you all love your dragons and if things weren't as they were now I wouldn't do this...but life goes on, and we cannot stop time. Toothless and I will be taking all of the dragons away from Viking areas. The dragons have to have their own lives, and so do you. Once we leave, even I will be permanently staying as a dragon and living with Toothless and my children. I know this is hard but...it has to be done and the sooner, the better...the age of Dragons and Vikings living together, is over. The bonds formed will never go away, and we will all always have our memories of this time the last 4 years...Please...I encourage you all to spend time with your dragons today..because tomorrow morning at sunrise, we will all be leaving. Remove their saddles and spend time with them...I'm sorry." Hiccup said before he moved with Toothless to their kids.

"Hiccup...we can make time for our dragons..." Astrid said with tears in her eyes.

"Astrid no you can't. You and Snotlout are getting serious now, aren't you? Whose to say when you have a baby, you'll have time to ride Stormfly? And you Snotlout, Hookfang already mated and don't you think he wants to live free with his family. Would you want to be pulled away? As soon as you all got relationships, your dragons suffered. Toothless and I knew this day would come..." Hiccup said.

"Please don't do this...They are...our best friends..." Heather said in a pleading tone.

"Toothless and I have to do what is best for all the dragons. The alpha, protects them all..." Hiccup said, it was hard for her especially because she was the only one who was technically a human and got to leave with the dragons, all because she could become a dragon herself.

"I'm sorry gang...but our minds our made up. Like I told the villagers...I would take this time to spend time with your dragons. Take a flight, talk even but tomorrow...we're all gone." Hiccup said.

"This isn't fair! You get to leave, and live happily ever after with your dragon!" Snotlout yelled at her, Hiccup remained unphased.

"Snotlout, I'm a dragon and Toothless is my mate. It's a different situation!" Hiccup said now.

"But you started as a human! This is only happening because you fell in love with your dragon!" Ruffnut joined the argument now. Hiccup was becoming angry now.

"That is enough! I know how hard this is for all of you! Trust me I get it. I've felt this pain before. Remember? When my father ordered all dragons off Berk because he believed there was no way we could all live in peace. It killed me to have to leave Toothless on Dragon Island alone. But it can't be done anymore. Astrid besides today...when was the last time you rode Stormfly? Or how about all of you! When was the last time you rode your dragons, honestly?" Hiccup yelled. They looked away. "That was a legit question." Hiccup said crossing her arms over her chest now.

"A week..." Astrid sighed.

"2 weeks..." Fishlegs said.

"Same..." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said.

"4 days..." Heather replied sadly.

"Hookfang spends his time with his mate...I rode with Astrid here today...Hookfang and his mate followed on their own..." Snotlout looked down.

"Back before you all got in to relationships, you rode your dragons every single day, for hours at a time. I'm not saying break up and focus on your dragons either...but life goes on. I know you all want families of your own. Fact is...you can't have both...Its not fair to you, or the dragons and that is why Toothless and I are doing this. For everyone." Hiccup said finally.

"C–can we still visit them?" Astrid asked.

"No...How are you going to feel, sailing to where we are. A days or more trip, just to see your dragon? You'll be hurt and constantly wanting things to go back to how they are. After today...No Viking or Dragon will make contact again...Toothless will make sure of that...No Dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So go...Spend time with your dragons..." Hiccup said, she then walked away with Toothless and plopped down.

"I know that was hard for you..." Valka said sitting beside her.

"Isn't this hard for you mom...I'll be a dragon after tomorrow, forever...you won't get to see me either..." Hiccup said to her. Valka smiled although there were tears in her eyes as she cupped her cheek.

"Yes, it is Hiccup...Its very hard. I spend 18 years away from you, 3 watching over you and this last year I barely saw you but for mere visits. And now...you'll be leaving forever. I'm very upset...We all must leave home eventually to live out our lives. You and Toothless are making the right decision. It will take some time, but everything will be alright. For everyone." Valka said. She pulled Hiccup in to a warm hug. "I love you, Hiccup. You've done great things these last 19 years, even before Toothless. I am very proud of you." Valka whispered.

"I love you to mom..." Hiccup replied hugged her back. Toothless and Hiccup left the home and walked through the village. Her old home, everywhere she looked she saw crying and people with their dragons. It saddened Hiccup deeply, it was incredible how it only took a few words for everyone to understand what was going on, this was actually happening. "Did we make the right choice, Tooth?..." Hiccup finally asked.

"You had very solid points love...The time has come. As your mom said, it will hurt everyone but over time...they'll go back to their lives and live happy with their memories..." Toothless cooed. Hiccup nodded. "Are you having doubts?..." Toothless asked her.

"No...why would you ask that?..." Hiccup asked quickly.

"Hiccup...this was your home for many years...Are you okay with just leaving it behind and never coming back?" Toothless looked at her now, there were tears in her eyes and Toothless knew that Hiccup was too having a hard time with this.

"I have to be...Or everything I stood up there and told everyone why this had to happen is pointless..." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, saying that already makes it pointless. Saying you have to be okay with this." Toothless said.

"Well its as you said, this was my home...Its hard on me...hard on me not that we have to leave but that like Snotlout said...I'm the only one who gets to be with the dragons because I will be staying one..." Hiccup sighed now. Toothless kissed her softly.

"This was the Gods doing, they did this for their own reasons. We all knew it would come to this..." Toothless said finally after the kiss.

"You're right love...lets just give them their last day with the dragons...we'll leave before sunrise..." Hiccup replied.

"Where are we going with them all? We won't all fit on island, besides maybe dragon island." Toothless pointed out.

"I don't now...I guess we'll just send the dragons to where they will be best suited and we'll...go to the Isle of Night since its in the middle of all the main dragon islands." Hiccup shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Toothless said. They spend their day with their two kids explaining everything. They were in their human forms but being dragons too, they understood. It was sad for them to say goodbye, Hiccup too was sad to say goodbye to her little brother, Haldor. He wouldn't get to see him grow up. Gobber's last dragon made object was a prosthetic tail for Toothless. He figured since Hiccup would be as a dragon, she wouldn't be able to fly Toothless. It was made lighter and easier for Toothless to use and be at top speed. As Berk rolled in to night time, there was a gathering in the Great Hall. Many were crying as they walked there, removing their dragon's saddles as they did. Some riding on them, some whispering Goodbyes and to not forget them. It was to be their final feast together.

The former group of riders walked to Hiccup, begging a final time for him to change her mind. "Please Hiccup...Please..." Astrid begged.

"We promise to spend time with them." Fishlegs added.

"And take care of them too..." Heather said sadly.

"We've been over this guys...I haven't changed my mind...Now please...I'm asking you to drop this..." Hiccup said walking away from them. Toothless followed with the twins. Dinner was spent with tears and fond memories of the last 4 years, from beginning to end. As it got later and later no one wanted to go to bed, because they knew the next day would come and their dragons would be gone. "I'm going to miss this, Toothless...I really am." Hiccup said sitting outside under the stars.

"I know. Are we still going to fly by?" Toothless asked her.

"They will probably see us, I know they will sail out to the islands to find their dragons. So we have to tell the dragons to stay away, they have to understand..." Hiccup sighed.

"I'll make it known as we're flying...To fly off if they see Vikings coming..." Toothless nodded.

"Thanks...Well...I think it's time for final goodbyes..." Hiccup sighed getting up now. Toothless nodded to her and got up as well holding the twins. They entered the great hall again and everyone looked in fear almost. "Alright everyone...its time to say goodbye..." Hiccup announced.

"S–so soon!?" Heather exclaimed.

"The sooner we leave, the better...Spending another night will only make it worse..." Toothless added as he went to transform but Valka stopped him first.

"Toothless, you take good care of her...Promise me?..." Valka cried.

"You have my word, Chieftess..." Toothless purred. Valka nodded and backed up now. Toothless transformed, then the twins. Gobber attached Toothless new tail. Hiccup faced everyone once more, she wouldn't deny how much this was killing her inside but she couldn't back out didn't want to say goodbye, it would never be goodbye truly. They were still all alive and would see each other by coincidence. But as far as living together in one place, that was over now. Hiccup only raised a hand to the crying crowd.

"I will miss every single one of you...Stay safe and take care of one another..." Hiccup said trying to stay strong herself. Memories of everything over the last 19 years flooded his mind. "Its time Toothless..." Hiccup choked. "Farewell everyone..." Hiccup said slowly as she crouched and transformed in to her Night Fury form and took in to the sky hovering along side Toothless and their twins. Her dark blue eyes showed pain as she looked to the Village. "Do it...Do it before I back out Toothless..." Hiccup told him. Toothless crooned sadly as his eyes turned to slits and he let out a massive roar. All the dragons slowly began ascending in to the sky as their now former riders pleaded them not to go but Toothless's order was their law and they couldn't ignore him. They all took the sky hovering above and looking down sadly. Toothless roared again they all began heading off the island of Berk. Toothless leading the charge. Hiccup took a final look down at them before she turned her head and flew off in to the night sky, all of the dragons disappearing from the sights of the Vikings.

"Farewell dear..." Valka whispered.

In the sky, Toothless had ordered all dragons to go back to their homes on the dragon islands. They'd already been over Outcast island and got the dragons from there, Alvin didn't stop them it wasn't such a sad goodbye from there, but it was clear they didn't want to see them go so soon. As all the dragons returned to their homes, Hiccup, Toothless and their twins landed on the Isle of Night and set down there. This was their home now. Toothless moved over to Hiccup who had laid down on their cave floor, he licked her and laid beside her. "Are you okay?" Toothless asked softly.

"I just need time. I'll be okay in time..." Hiccup crooned back sadly. Toothless nodded and laid beside her, the sun was just beginning to rise now, it'd taken all night for them to do what they had to and both were exhausted. "I love you Toothless, and I love you Iona and Osmond." Hiccup said tiredly.

"We love you too mommy and daddy." The twins cooed as they fell asleep. Toothless wrapped Hiccup in his wings and kissed her head with a lick.

"I love all of you as well." Toothless whispered. Soon sleep took them off, both with the thought in mind that what they did was for the best and no matter what, they'd always have their memories.

Epilogue

(Hiccup's POV)

' **Over the years since that night, Toothless and I were happy, we had a few more kids too. Beside Iona and Osmond, we had Hicca, Halvar, Kare, and Odin. In the nights we still fly over Berk and check on everything from afar. Even during the day we get got spotted a few times and we were of course recognized but it didn't hurt anymore. As expected, everyone took their time and things returned to normal. Toothless and I checked all the dragon islands, a few times we were told the Vikings tried to get close but they fled and hid until they left. I noticed in the fly overs that my little brother, Haldor was now a striking young Viking and our mother still looked beautiful as ever. Toothless one time pointed out that Heather was pregnant and Astrid had a young boy running around, looked like every bit of her with Snotlout's personality. Fishlegs and Ruffnut had 3, I could only chuckle knowing they must of been busy. Gobber still ran to forge. Yep, everything was just as it used to be but it was still better because everyone had memories of a time when there were dragons and the bonds they had with one another. Nothing would ever erase those memories. Every time they flew over, they let out their roars and the villagers waved to them. I now smile looking at Toothless, "Lets go home." I said. Another roar and we whipped around and went back to our island happily. Everything worked out, just as it always had and that is how things would always be.'**

 _~(A/N: Sorry I sped things up but I figured that like in HTTYD-3 which is being described will be the saddest movie that ends the HTTYD trilogy...The dragons will eventually leave Berk. At least that is how the writers are making it seem, that Hiccup is an old man, explaining a time to young Vikings when dragons and vikings lived together in peace. The movie is said that Drago may return with another Night Fury and that is will be what brings forth the dragons leaving, because Toothless will take a mate and they will all move on. But hey, that's just what everyone is saying. Anyway..._

 _I just want to thank everyone who stuck by and read the story. I know it was rushed but the whole purpose was to explain how Hiccup and Toothless had the strongest bond of all, and we got to see how this happened being the story everyone read here was basically Hiccup's memories read from a third party view.)~_


End file.
